Sonic the Hedgehog: The Greatest Chase
by MatchMaker Amethyst
Summary: Sonic and the crew had stolen the file of Eggman's new plans and a mysterious black key. The key is "the key to Eggman's success." Eggman is going to a man or animal hunt the heroes by sending a group of bounty hunters called the Deadly Six to get the key back. Our heroes are going around the world to escape Eggman and save the world from his evil new plot.
1. Prolouge

Sonic the Hedgehog: The Greatest Chase

By: Matchmaker Amethyst

This story is about 6 friends on their greatest mission yet. And their adventures go around the world. Here are the six friends now:

Sonic the Hedgehog: The leader of Team Sonic. He has the same look and personality. His archenemy is Dr. Eggman. He has a secret crush on Amy. He cares about his team and will not rest until Eggman is gone for good. He never expected that this mission will have to make him and his team go around the world.

Amy Rose: The co-leader of Team Sonic. She has the same look and personality. She cares about her team and has a secret crush on Sonic. She's also the main cook of the group.

Miles Tails Prower: The brains of Team Sonic. He has the same look and personality. He wants to prove to the other teammates that's he's more tough than cute. He has a secret crush on Cream. And he hates to be scared in front of Cream.

Cream the Rabbit: The healer of Team Sonic. She has the same look and personality. She has great knowledge about chaos and she brings her Chao friend; Cheese, where ever she goes. She can even communicate with chaos. She has a secret crush on Tails and he thinks he's cute when he's scared.

Knuckles the Echidna: The brawn of Team Sonic. He has the same look and personality. He has a secret crush on Tikal. He can also smell danger from near and far. And he's surprisingly prepared and carries things in his red backpack

Tikal the Echidna: The master of disguise of Team Sonic. She has the same look and personality. She has a secret crush on Knuckles. She loves fashion, can communicate with animals except for chaos; strangely and has the powers of nature. She carries the disguises in an orange medium handbag.

Now that you know our six stars of the story, it's time for the moment you been waiting for…LET THE STORY…BEGIN!


	2. CH1 The Night Before the Mission

Chapter 1: The Night Before the Mission

At Eggman's base in the night time, the robot guards were slacking off while Eggman is asleep in his bedroom. "Did you hear about the doctor's new plans," said Orbot. "Yeah, it's something that has to do with the whole world," said Cubot. While they were walking through a dark hallway, they were knocked out by 6 shadow-like figures; who landed on top of them. "Ouch! That was the worst landing we had all day," said Tikal, coming out of the darkness. "Chill, girl. And be quiet. We don't want the other bots to hear us," said Amy, walking out of the darkness. "Are you sure that my mom is okay for Cheese and I to work late," said Cream, coming out of the darkness with Cheese in her arms. "Don't worry, Cream. I talked to her. She's okay with it if we bring you back home before ten o'clock," said Tails, coming out of the darkness. "Well, Tails. We only have 40 minutes before the clock strikes 10," said Knuckles, coming out of the darkness while looking at a pocket watch and puts back in his backpack. "Do really have to keep track on time, Knux? We're faster than the speed of time," said Sonic, coming out of the darkness. "But Sonic, you're the fastest thing alive. It's no problem for you, but it is for us." "Ok? Alright team, huddle up." When they huddled, Sonic said, "Tails, tell us the plan again." "Ok. The plan is: to sneaking in Eggman's Main Base. We need to break into Eggman's Vault to steal the files for his new plan. Remember, we can't mess this up. I did a lot of calculating on this. If we don't make any or one mistake, we'll have enough time for Cream to get home." "Got it. No mistakes mean Cream can get home on time," said Knuckles. "Ok, team. Let's get sneaky. Tikal, you have the invisible cloaks," said Sonic. "You got it, Blue leader," said Tikal, opening her handbag. "Guys. The guards are coming," said Cream, seeing the robots' shadows. "Eek! Time to get invisible," said Amy.

When the guards got to the hallway, they only see Orbot and Cubot getting up. "What are you Badniks looking at?! Go on, shoo," said Orbot. When the robots left, the heads of Team Sonic appeared out of nowhere. "Just in time. And I'm glad the cloaks are comfortable," said Amy. "Cool too. Let's get going," said Sonic, when their heads disappeared. The team runs to a big portrait of Eggman, takes off their cloaks, gives them to Tikal and she puts them back in her handbag. "I scan the base and it says the files are here," said Tails. "The Vault might be behind this ugly painting of Egghead," said Sonic. "I got this," said Knuckles, picks up the portrait and puts it gently on the ground. "What kind of password that Eggman would use," said Cream. "I'll think about it," said Tails. "Hey, Knuckles, do you have a black marker," said Sonic. "Here you go." When Sonic takes the marker and writes on the portrait of Eggman. When Tails finished tipping, the Vault door opens. He takes a file that's label saying, "The W.D.P.# 100,000,000,000,000,000" "Sonic, I got it. Let's bail," said Tails. When Amy looks inside the vault, she's seen a black key and takes it with her; just in case. "Sonic, what are you doing," said Amy. "Making Eggman uglier than before. And finished. Tikal close the vault. And Knuckles hanging this painting back up." When Tikal closed the vault, Knuckles hangs the portrait back up. When they look at it, there where eyelashes on Eggman's eyes, a mole on his mustache, huge black lips on his mouth, and the words saying, "I'm Egghead and I like unicorns & rainbows. And I wear dresses and have tea parties." Team Sonic laugh so hard that alert the guards. They didn't notice them until they hear the laser guns ready to fire. "Team Sonic. The most wanted in the boss's wanted list. We meet again," said Orbot. "Hey, everyone. Look at that," said Cubot, looking at the messed-up portrait. The Badniks and Orbot look it and starts laughing with Cubot. "Good job, Sonic. With them distracted, we can escape," said Knuckles. Team Sonic quickly runs away. Then the alarm turns on, causes Eggman to wake up. Eggman was in his robe and said, "hey! What's going on?! An evil scientist needs his beauty sleep. And what's with scary noises?!" He grabs a tv remote, turns on the tv and sees Team Sonic running away. "SONIC! AMY! TAILS! KNUCKLES! CREAM! TIKAL! CHEESE! Guards, get them! Where are they and why aren't they chasing them?" He presses a random button on the remote and tv changes to where the robots are looking at a portrait of him. "Why, what kind minions they are. Praising and respecting me. I should pay them for that. But… THEY ARE LETTING THEM GET AWAY! I'll do it myself." He presses the button again. He and his bed go down and the bed comes back up without him.

While Sonic and his teammates are running, they can see the exit ahead of them. "Sweet! We're almost out of here," said Tikal. "I'll make it home on time," said Cream. "You're right. 30 minutes left," said Knuckles, taking the pocket watch and puts it away. "I can finally have my chilidog dinner," said Sonic. "I won't miss my 10:00 tv show," said Tails. "Perfect sleep. Here I come," said Amy. "More like perfect death," said a familiar voice. Then the Team stops and looks around. "That voice. I know that sound from anywhere," said Sonic. Then they heard big stomp, turns around and sees Eggman on his Eggmoblie. "Well, it isn't my old enemies; Sonic the Hedgehog and his crew," said Eggman. "My eyes! Cover those eyes, lady," said Sonic, covering both his and Amy's eyes. "It burns! Cover those eyes, woman," said Knuckles, covering Tikal's eyes. "I'm blind! Cream, don't look it's ugly," said Tails', covering his and her eyes. "What?! I'm wearing my robe…. OMG! Silly me! I forgot to tie it. Excuse me for a sec. Oh, how embarrassing. Ok, it's fix. Now where were…. Hey! Where did you go?" Eggman sees them trying to open the exit. "Stupid door, why won't you open," said Amy, pulling the door open. "Allow me, Amy," said Sonic. When Amy moved out of the way, Sonic kicked the door open. Then the giant stomp came from behind them and it came from The Death Egg Robot. "Do you really think I'm going to let escape that easy?! D.E.R., attack," said Dr. Eggman. It was about stomp on the heroes but lucky they ran from it. "Knuckles! Tails! Triple Tornado," said Sonic. After performing the move, Amy shouts, "Cream! Spin Cycle!" After performing that move, Tikal screams out, "Captive Light!" While the D.E.R. is blind, Sonic shouts, "everyone! Spin Attack!" When all six did the move, they cut through the robot's body and it causes it to explode. After the smoke clear, Eggman noticed that Team Sonic ran away by using the front exit. "No! Well, time to check on my minions." When he found them, they were laughing so hard and looking at the portrait. "What's so funny," said Eggman. "Sir! Nothing, sir. Nothing at all," said Orbot, blocking the portrait. When Eggman moved him out of the way and sees the messed-up portrait, he yells, "SONIC!" Eggman takes the portrait down; angrily and the Vault door opens itself. "They took the files of my plan. Well, if they try to beat me, they'll lose because…. Wait, what?! The key! They stolen the key to my success. I need it back. Orbot! Cubot! Starting tomorrow, we're going on a manhunt." "Sir? Don't you mean an animal hunt," said Cubot. "Whatever."

At Cream's house, Vanilla looks at the clock and said, "it's 9:50. Where is she?" Then, the doorbell rings and Vanilla quickly runs to it. When she opened the door, Cream walks in with Cheese fly next to her. "Cream. You're back. I was so worried. Who brought you home?" "Tails did." "You mean the funny and cute 2 tailed one?" "Mom, stop. You made me blush." "C'mon, sweetie. Time for bed." At Amy's house, Amy walks into her bedroom. She changes into a blue nightgown and gets into her bed. "Goodnight, my darling Sonic. Soon, we'll be together," said Amy, kissing a photo of Sonic and goes to sleep. At Tikal's house, she comes into her bedroom while wearing an orange rob. "I can't wait for tomorrow. I'll have breakfast with the team and sit next to that cute Knuckles," said Tikal, getting on her bed and starts reading a book. At Angel Island, next to the Master Emerald, Knuckles sets up his tent and sleeping bag. "I'm glad Tails installed a security system around the emerald. I'm going to have some orange juice; in the morning," said Knuckles, putting his sleeping bag in his tent and goes to sleep. At Tails' house, he was watching tv while lying down on his couch with a pillow and blanket. "I'll start studying Eggman's plans in the morning. I got to be brave, so Cream will notice me. I don't want her to think I'm a coward," said Tails, unexpectedly falls asleep. At Sonic's house, Sonic was eating a large chilidog with extra cheese. "Gosh, it's 9:58; already. Time for shiny teeth and z's," said Sonic, finishes his chilidog, brushes his teeth and jumps into bed. At Eggman's Base, Eggman goes back to his room and gets back in bed. "Just you wait, Team Sonic. I'm going to hired bounty hunters to track you down and steal my key back. And once I have it, the world will finally be mine," said Eggman, quickly falls asleep.


	3. CH2 The Mission Begins

Chapter 2: The Mission Begins

Morning is here with sunny and clear skies. At Eggman's base, Eggman is in his main office and typing on his computer. "Sir, they have arrived," said Metal Sonic, walking to Eggman. When the door was opened by shadow figures, Eggman said, "ahh! You must be the Deadly Six; the best bounty hunters in the world." "Yes, we are," said Zavok. "Great. You must be the team leader; Zavok. I'm the evil Dr. Eggman. I have an important job for you. I need you to find Team Sonic. And steal the black key. If you succeed, you will be handsomely rewarded and you can have anything you want. Do we have a deal?" "Anything we want?" "Yes, indeed." "What you do say, team?" "I say, yes. That means free crazy motorcycles for me," said Zazz. "All the clothes in the world. I'm in," said Zeena. "That means more gardens to tend and take, too," said Master Zik. "A lot of dark places to scare people," said Zor. "All the food I can eat," said Zomom. "We're in, doctor," said Zavok, reaching out for a handshake. "You had made the best decision of your lives," said Eggman, shaking his hand.

At a café, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Cream, Amy and Tikal were waiting on their food. A human waitress came to them with a food carriage and said, "sorry for the wait. One strawberry muffin and pink lemonade for the blue one. One blueberry muffin and water for the pink one. 3 plain pancakes with extra whip cream and apple juice for the yellow one. 3 chocolate pancakes and apple juice for the white one. One breakfast sandwich with a side of sliced oranges and orange juice for the red one. And a fruit salad and fruit punch for the orange one. Enjoy." When the waitress, the heroes starts eating. While they were eating, Tails takes out the Eggman's plan file. "Are you guys finished? Cause I'm already done," said Tails, moving his dishes away and puts the file in front of him. "Yes, we are," said Cream. Then the waitress comes back and takes their dirty dishes away. "Alright, Tails. What's the juice," said Sonic, drinking his lemonade. "I'm having apple juice." "He meant the info., Tails. Not that," said Amy. "Sorry. I did a lot of calculating and research. Eggman is planning to control everyone's brains. By setting a hypnotic single device in every continent around the world." "All of them? Even Antarctica," said Tikal. "Yeah. And the devices are charged up by a lot of batteries. And the only thing that could activate them is; a black key. Aw, shoot! I realized something." "What's that," said Knuckles. "There's the main controller in Eggman's Main Base. And Eggman will easily active all them with one turn of the key. We need to go get it." "You mean this key," said Amy, holding out the key. "That's key. Amy, where did you get?" "It was in the Vault." "Great work, Ames," said Sonic, while hiding his blushing. "Thanks," said Amy, blushing. "Anyway, we may have the key. But we still need to disconnect the batteries and destroy the devices," said Tails. "Let me guess; we have traveled around the world to defeat him," said Knuckles. "Wow! You just read my mind." "Alright, team. Time to pack our bags. Where do we go first," said Sonic. "First, we're going to North America aka 'The Land of the Free'. We're going to Waimea Canyon State Park, Hawaii," said Tails. "Ok. Team; when you get home, eat your lunch, say your goodbye, pack your bags and meet at the entrance to the village." "I'll leave 10 gold rings," said Amy. "Alright. See you guys at 1 pm." Then the team leaves the café and goes straight home.

At Eggman's Base, the Deadly Six were sitting down on a couch and Eggman stands in front of them. Eggman grabs a remote and said, "listen, my bounty hunters. This is the target for your manhunt." When he pressed a button the remote, a tv screen appeared on the wall and shows a video of Team Sonic running. "Wow. Who's the handsome blue hedgehog," said Zeena, with her eyes wide and swoon by Sonic's appearance. "Umm? That's their team leader; Sonic the Hedgehog. He's my arch enemy. The yellow two-tailed fox is Miles Tails Prower. The white rabbit with Chao is Cream the Rabbit; Tails' little girlfriend. Knuckles the Echidna is the red one. And his girlfriend is the orange one; Tikal the Echidna. And the pink hedgehog is Sonic's girlfriend; Amy Rose." "WHAT?! No fair! What does she have that I don't?" "A kind personality, a nice smile, pretty hair, a positive attitude, good looks, talents, and friends." "Can I kill that pink brat and kidnap that blue hot hedgehog?" "Ok?" "DR EGGMAN! DOCTER EGGMAN, SIR! This is an emergency situation," said Cubot, running to Eggman. "What? What is it?" "Our sources tell us that Team Sonic is heading to North America. What should we do?" "Deadly Six, I need one of you to go to North America and steal that key." "I'll go," said Zazz. "No fair. I want to go," said Zeena. "Chill, Zeena. I kill that pink hedgehog for you." "Really? Thanks." "It's nice to have a volunteer. Use one of my airships. In fact, you will have your own," said Eggman, giving him the keys. "Don't worry, boss. They'll know what hit them," said Zazz, taking the keys and runs off.

At the entrance of the town, Tails is loading his yellow suitcase in the trunk. "Where are they," said Tails. Then, Sonic runs up to Tails. "Sorry, buddy. I had a lot of things to pack; since we're going to travel around the world," said Sonic, put his blue suitcase in the airplane trunk. "It's cool. Have you seen Cream yet?" "Nope. And you're still crushing on her." "I just think she's cute and sweet. At least, I'm not shy to compliment her like you are to Amy." "Oh, stop." "You started it." "Hey, guys. Talking about your crushes I see," said Knuckles, put his backpack in the trunk. "Shh! Stop, they'll hear you," said Sonic. "They're not even here yet. Out of all of the fangirls that crushed on you, you fell for Amy." "Well, at least I don't drink too many drinks that have her color like you do to Tikal." "Hey!" "Sorry." "Hi, guys," said Cream, carrying her white suitcase while Cheese carries his small suitcase. "Hi, Cream. You need help," said Tails, taking her luggage and puts it in the trunk. "That's very sweet of you, Tails." "Thanks." Tails immediately turn away from Cream to blush. "I can't wait for Amy to get here. We're going to travel everywhere," said Tikal, putting her bag and orange suitcase in the trunk. "Tikal?! How did you get here," said Knuckles. "It was just a walk." "Sonic, what are you doing," said Tails. "I just smelling roses," said Sonic, smelling a rose bush. "Ok, why?" "They're nice. You got to smell this big rose. It's super nice." "Aw, that's sweet of you, Sonic. And you're smelling my hair," said Amy. "Woah! I'm sorry, Amy." "It's ok." Amy puts her pink suitcase in the trunk and closes it. "Where did you think you're going, faker," said Shadow. "Shadow. Go away." "Why, Amy. You look pretty today. It's too bad you have to join the faker's team." Shadow grabs Amy's hand and was about to kiss it until he was pulled away by Sonic grabs his tail. "Um, thank you," said Amy, who's confused. "Excuse us, Amy," said Sonic, pulling Shadow away from her. "Listen, Shadow. How many times have I told you? Stay away from Amy. She's mine." "Jealousy, aren't you? It's not my fault that I like, like, like her too." "There's no way she'll choose you over me." "Why?" "Because you're creepy." "I'm not creepy." "You never smile unless Amy is around you." "Soon you will see, Sonic. That Amy wants me to be hers and she belongs to me. 'Good luck' trying to impress her, faker." While Shadow leaves, Sonic tries to attack but was hold down by Tails and Knuckles. Sonic screams out, "let me at him! Let me go, you guys! I want to kick his tail! I'm going rip off his eyeballs and shove them down to his throat! Then, I'll tear off his skin and fur off; limb from limb! And tear his legs off and stick them his ears along with his arms!" "Sonic, calm down. Dude, I know he wants to have Amy as much as you want her too. But not right now, ok," said Knuckles, calming him. "He's right. save those things for the enemy," said Tails. "You're right. I'll save them for the enemy, and after that…. I'M GOING TO STANGLE HIM TO HIS DEATH," said Sonic, still trying to attack Shadow. "What's the matter with you and Shadow, Sonic," said Amy. "Yeah! What you are two always fighting about," said Tikal. "It's none of your business," said Sonic, walking calmly to the wing of the plane and gets on it. "What you mean we don't need to know," said Cream. "You really don't want to know. It's ugly," said Knuckles getting the other wing of the plane. "Very, very, very ugly," said Tails, getting on the pilot seat. "We're still going to Hawaii, Tails?" "Of course, Cream." Cream climbs into the co-pilot seat with Cheese. "How long will it take us to Hawaii," said Amy, climb on to Sonic's wing. "7 hours and 5 mins," said Tails, starting the engine. "That long?! Well, get there at 8:05 pm," said Tikal, climbing on to Knuckles' wing. "At least, we'll have time to relax when we get there." "You're right, Tails. And we're off," said Sonic. Then the airplane flies away. Let the mission begin, as the journey continues….


	4. CH3 NA1: Hawaii

Chapter 3: North America I

Back with our heroes; who are still flying, the sun is setting. "Tails, are we there yet," said Tikal. "Almost." "That's what you said the last 7 times." "I'm official this time." "You better be." Then all of sudden, a laser almost hit the plane. "What was that," said Knuckles. When they turn around, they see Zazz with Badniks. "You must be the fugitives. I have a message for you from the Big Guy," said Zazz, showing them a head of a robot. The robot shows the heroes holographic film of Eggman. "Sonic, Tails, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Knuckles and Tikal. I see you met Zazz; one my new bounty hunters. I'm going on a manhunt on you; to get my key back," said holograph Eggman. "Don't you mean animal hunt," said Zazz. "Whatever. Now, Zazz and my minions. GET THEM!" When the film is finished, the heroes quickly flies away. "Don't just stand there. FIRE," said Zazz, commanding the Badniks. While they were firing their lasers, Tails dodges them all. "Animal hunt?! I don't want my head mutated on a wall," said Cream, in fear and holding on to Cheese. "Don't worry, Cream. Nobody is getting their heads on the wall," said Amy. "Tikal, move those clouds," said Sonic. "You got it." Tikal places her hand on a cloud and a lot of clouds blocked Zazz and the Badniks. Unfortunately, Zazz managed to fire at the edge of the plane's wing. "MAYDAY! MAYDAY! WE'RE HIT! WE'RE GOING DOWN," said Knuckles, noticing the damage. "Look! Up ahead," said Sonic, pointing to an island. "It's Hawaii! We're finally here," said Amy. "Cool! And we're about to…CRASH INTO HONOLULU," said Tails, who can't control the plane and panic. "Hono-what," said Sonic. "Honolulu is Hawaii's state capital, so everybody hold on tight!"

At the city of Honolulu, the residents were minding their own business until they hear our heroes' scream. The residents see their plane and Knuckles yells at them, "GET OUT OF THE WAY! OUR PLANE IS OUT OF CONTROL!" The residents quickly run away and takes cover. "Guys, we need to jump off the plane. It's going to crash into the street," said Tails. "What?! You want us to die and our stuff get burnt up," said Cream. "It's the only way." "He's right. JUMP EVERYONE," said Sonic. Our heroes quickly jumped off before the plane will hit the ground. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles landed safely on their feet. "Hey, that wasn't so bad," said Sonic. "Man, we were like, 'oh no, we're going to die.' Sweet relief that all 7 of us landed; safely," said Knuckles, laughing. "Speaking of seven of us; has anyone seen where the girls and Cheese landed," said Tails. Tikal surprisingly landed into Knuckles. "Um… thank you, Knuckles," said Tikal, blushing. "You're w-welcome," said Knuckles, putting her down; gently while blushing. "You didn't see that coming, did you Knuckles," said Sonic, with a scary smile. Then all of sudden, Amy landed into Sonic's arms. Amy jumps out of his arms and look away from him to hide her blushing. Sonic quickly looked away from Amy to blush. "Wow. I got Cream," said Tails, reach out his hands to catch her. And it turns out that he caught Cheese. "Thanks for catching Cheese, Tails," said Cream, floating down with help from her ears. "Aw, man." Cheese thanked Tails with a cuddle. "What about the plane," said Amy. "And our stuff," said Sonic. The Heroes saw the plane landed; safely and the trunk opens itself up; thus, revealing that the heroes' luggage is ok. "Well, that was unexpectedly lucky," said Tails. "Now, we need to find a place to stay," said Cream. "What about that hotel across the street," said Tikal, pointing to Moana Surfrider, A Westin Resort and Spa. "Good eye, Tikal. Knuckles; push the plane to a parking space, while Tails and I carry our luggage," said Sonic.

A few minutes later, Amy, Cream, Cheese, and Tikal were in the hot tube while Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were getting a massage. "This is the life. I wonder why we don't do this," said Sonic. "It's because we never have the time to. We always have to save the day from Eggman. We never got a vacation," said Knuckles. "Remember guys, after breakfast; we need to leave for Waimea Canyon State Park," said Tails. "We know Tails. But right now, let's relax," said Sonic. "Yeah, Yellow Sky. Relax," said Knuckles. At the hot tube, Amy said, "I'm glad we brought our swimsuits. Right, girls?" "Yeah. Cheese and I are so relaxed. I wish mom would enjoy this," said Cream. "Um, girls. Look who's here," said Tikal, seeing Egg bots walking this way. "Hey, girls. It's almost ten," said Sonic, walking to them with Tails and Knuckles. When the Egg bots were almost to them, the girls quickly grabbed the boys and pulled them into the tub. Luckily for them, the bots didn't see them and continue walking away. When the girls looked up, the bots are gone and Tikal said, "that was a close one." When the boys came out of the water, Tails said, "what's the big idea; pulling us into the water like that? It's not funny." "We just saved ourselves including you three from getting caught by Eggman's mechs," said Amy. "Oh, sorry. And thanks." "Anyway, we better get to our rooms. It's almost 10 o'clock," said Sonic, getting out of the tube.

A few hours later, it's morning. The team is having breakfast in hotel's restaurants. Cheese saw the Egg bots and pulls Cream's ear to get her attention. "Hey, Cream. Why is Cheese is pulling your ear," said Tikal. "The Egg bots, they're back," said Cream, pointing at them. "Everyone, under the table," said Sonic. The team quickly goes under the table when the Egg bots passed their table. When they left the building, the team comes out from under the table and sits back in their seats. "Guys, we need to leave right now," said Amy. "She's right. Let's get our bags and meet on the plane," said Sonic. A few minutes later, the heroes put their stuff in the trunk of their plane. "Guys, we need to get from Honolulu to Kauai," said Tails, starting the plane. "AHA! There you are," said Zazz, running to the heroes. "TAILS! FLY THE PLANE," said Knuckles. Our heroes quickly fly away and Zazz landed and crashed into garbage cans. "YOU SIX CAN'T ESCAPE FROM THE DEADLY 6." "What did he say," said Sonic. "He said something about deadly 6," said Amy. "Hmm. We should remember that. It could be important." "He's right. I'll search that name up when we get to Kauai," said Tails.

35 minutes later, our heroes made it to the city of Kauai. "I can't believe that it took us so fast to get here," said Cream. When everyone got off the plane, Tails takes out a remote, press a random button and the plane turns into a six-seat yellow jeep. "Good thinking, Tails," said Sonic. "Thanks. Luckily, this jeep can drive on its own and it has autopilot." When the heroes get on the jeep, Tails activated the autopilot and the jeep starts to drive by itself. During the drive, Tails is on his tablet, Cream is playing with Cheese, Amy is enjoying the scenery, Sonic is daydreaming while looking at Amy, Knuckles falls sleep and accidentally lies down on Tikal's lap; which causes her to blush and affectionally pets his head. "Hey, guys. Guess what," said Tails. "Are we there yet," said Cream. "Are we there yet," said Amy. "Are we there yet," said Sonic. "Are we there yet," said Tikal. "Are we what? Woah! I'm so sorry, Tikal," said Knuckles: waking up, notice he's on Tikal, gets off of her and blushes. Which causes Tikal to giggle and the others to laugh. "All a no. I did some research on the Deadly Six. They are the best bounty hunters around the world. That Zazz is one of them. So, that means we got to be extra careful," said Tails. "You know what that means? It's disguise time when we get to the entrance," said Tikal, holding out her bag. "Up ahead. I see the entrance of the park," said Amy. "It looked like it's closed. Only the authorities can get in," said Cream. "Leave it to me," said Tikal.

When they got to the entrance, they were wearing government agent uniforms. The male park ranger sees them, he says to them, "excuse me, who are you?" "We work for G.U.N. Agents: S., A., M., C., K. and T. Along with our cute mascot; Agent Double C.," said Sonic. "Finally. The authorities are here. You see; we closed this park because it's being tormented by robots. The other employees left in fear but I; the owner stayed. I called your agency two weeks ago, but I'm not sure if they responded. But I'm glad you came. The problem is in Mount Waialeale. Take this map; it shall guide you." "Thank you, good sir. Once we get there, your problems will be all over," said Knuckles, taking the map. When our heroes left to find the mountain, Rouge the Bat came. "Who are you," said the park ranger owner. "I work for G.U.N. Agent R. reporting for duty. My bosses said you had robot issues," said Rouge. "Finally, you caught up with your teammates. They're already heading to the park." "Teammates? I work alone. My bosses didn't tell me that they send back up." "Do you know them? They're known as Agents: S, A, M, C, K and T." "I never heard of those kinds of Agent names before. Who else was with 'my teammates'?" "Their cute mascot." "Mascot? Describe this creature." "It's a blue chao with a red bow tie." "Hmmm. Yes, they are my teammates. Sorry, for the confusion. Where are they going?" "To the problem. It's at Mount Waialeale." "Thanks for the info." Rouge flies away to the park. "Looks like Sonic the handsome Hedgehog and his friends came to Hawaii. I wonder why? I guess I'll find out when I get to the mountain," said Rouge, flying through the sky.

Our heroes without their disguise on are in the canyons. Tails is looking at the map while Cream takes pictures with a camera and the jeep drives itself. "Tails, are sure we're going the right way to the top of this mountain," said Sonic. "Yes, I am sure. Enjoy the scene, Sonic. Join Amy, Knuckles, and Tikal." "Amy is using the binoculars, Knuckles is asleep and Tikal is reading a fashion magazine." While Amy is looking through the binoculars, she saw something in the sky. "Hey, guys. Can we drive faster," said Amy. "I wish we could, Ames. It would be fun, but there's a speed limit," said Sonic. "Not that. THAT!" Then, the team saw Badniks flying right toward them. "What's going…. Woah! DRIVE, TAILS! DRIVE" said Knuckles. Tails quickly turn off the autopilot and hit the gas pedal; hard. "Cool. We're in a car chase like in the movies. It's scary but cool," said Tikal. "Hammer Boomerang," said Amy, throwing her hammer at the bots. She hits some of them and the hammer returns to her hands. "There still more coming," said Knuckles. "I got this," said Tikal. When she put her hand in front of the bots, a landslide went on top of them. "Boom, you guys got landslide," said Sonic. The jeep all of suddenly stopped, then Amy said, "Tails, why did we stop?" "We made it to the top of the mountain," said Tails. When everyone got out of the jeep, they see a 2-ft. tall battery in a 2-ft. tall plug and it's being guard by 6 giant Egg Pawns. "Here we go and fight," said Sonic.

A few minutes, all Egg Pawns were all destroyed and the sun is almost setting. "That was quick," said Amy. "Please. I'm faster, Ames," said Sonic. "Well, well, well. We meet again, Team Sonic," said Rouge, landing on her feet. "Rouge?! Amy, protect me." "You again. What do you want this time," said Amy. "I was going to destroy these robots by myself; but thanks, for doing my work. And 'nice' necklace, pinky. To be honest, why would you wear a black key around your neck?" "It's important. Now, go away." "Very well. I'll see you later, Sonic." Rouge flies away while winking at Sonic; which scares him. "Why won't she leave me alone," said Sonic. "Dude, you know she is crushing on you," said Knuckles. "Yeah, I know. But her affections for me just scares me." "Can we go, now? The battery is already disengaged because I used one of my inventions," said Tails. "Yes, we can. But where are we going to stay for the night," said Cream. "I did see a hotel when we drive to the park. It's called The West Inn Kauai," said Tikal. "Great idea. It's only 18 minutes away. Let's go," said Tails, starting the jeep. When everyone got in, they drove off.

At the Inn, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles have their own room while next door to their right; Amy, Cream, and Tikal have their own room. At the boys' room, Tails is watching tv, Sonic is eating a chilidog and Knuckles is reading an orange covered book while lying in bed. "Do you always watch your favorite show at 10 before you go to sleep," said Knuckles. "Yes. It's the Brain Smartness Late Show; we're geniuses such as myself stays up all night," said Tails. When the tv turned off, Tails said, "hey! Who turn off my show?!" "I did, Tails. You got to get some sleep for tomorrow. Where are we going again," said Sonic. "To Kootenay Nation Park in Canada," said Tails getting into bed that's between Sonic's and Knuckles. "I heard they have the best maple syrup for pancakes." "Man, I can't wait for tomorrow. Good night, guys," said Knuckles, putting the book away and turns off the lamp. At the girls' room, Amy is polishing her hammer, Cream is talking to her mom on the room's phone and Tikal is reading a Hawaiian fashion magazine. "Girl, you know that magazine has Hawaiian writing on it, right," said Amy. "I know. I'm looking at the pictures. These Hawaii dresses are so cute. I should get souvenir from Hawaii," said Tikal. "Bye, mom. Love you, good night. What kind of souvenir," said Cream, hanging up the phone. "A jewelry Plumeria flower. Anyway, good night girls." Amy turns off the lamp.

It's morning and our heroes are at Grinds Café & Espresso eating breakfast. "Boy, that was tasty. I put the money on the table, team," said Sonic, walking outside with the others. "Where do we go next," said Cream. "To Canada," said Tails, transforming the jeep back into a plane. "Let's go," said Amy. When everyone got on the plane, Zazz came running to them. "There you are. You won't get away this time," said Zazz. "Tikal," said Knuckles. "Got it," said Tikal, snapping her fingers. When she snapped her fingers, a lighting shocked Zazz and it causes him to faint. When they fly off, Cream said, "how long will it take us to get to Canada?" "10 hours and 59 minutes," said Tails. "It will take that long to get there?" "We'll be there at 4:59 PM. Don't worry." "I hope you're right." Back with Zazz, he looks at his watch, sees Eggman in holographic film and he said, "what happens to you?" "Those fugitives are much more powerful than I thought: they destroyed the battery in Hawaii and now their heading to Canada to destroy the other two." "Don't let them escape. And you still need to get that key." "I won't let you down."


	5. CH4 NA2: Canada

Chapter 4: North America II

Back with our heroes, they are still flying and it's 4:58 PM. "Hey, guys. I got some good news and bad news," said Tails. "Good news, please," said Sonic. "The good news is we're almost to Canada." "Cool. So, what's the bad news," said Amy. "The plane is out of gas and I'm starving." Then, the plane starts to fall and Cream said, "Tails, where are we going to land?" "To Ottawa; Canada's state capital." "Tails, we're going to land into the river," said Knuckles. "RIVER?! I don't want to get wet! Amy, hold me," said Sonic, jumping into Amy's arms. "Activate boat mode," said Tails, pushing a button on the plane's control. The plane turns into a large fishing yellow boat when it made it into the lake. "That was a close call," said Tikal. "I'm the captain of the S. S. Sonic and Cream; you shall be my first mate," said Tails, putting on a captain cap. "Wait, I meet you first, buddy. And I'm the leader and founder of this team; so, I should be the captain," said Sonic. "But you don't know how to drive a boat, a car, and a plane." "Ok, whatever. So, what we do now?" "Enjoy the scene and I'll drive us to Novotel Ottawa." "Can I let go of you, Sonic," said Amy, blushing. "Oh yeah. S-sorry." While they were riding, Cream is taking pictures with Tikal, Amy, and Cheese, Knuckles sleeps on a chair and Sonic is looking through a telescope. "Where's the jewelry Plumeria flower," said Amy. "I put it in a trophy case. Hey, Knuckles! Take out that small trophy," said Tikal, waking him up. "What? Ok," said Knuckles, getting up, opens his backpack and pull out the case. "It's so pretty. Ahoy, Capt. Tails! When are we getting out of the water," said Cream. "When we get to Parliament HI street." "Isn't that it, up ahead," said Sonic, seeing a bridge coming up. "Oh, yeah. Activate jeep mode." When Tails pressed the remote button, the boat went up into the sky and landed on the street when it turned into a jeep again. "Alright, let's go," said Tikal.

A few hours later, our heroes are at the hotel's pool. The heroes were enjoying the pool except for Sonic; who's holding on to Amy; tight with his legs. "Sonic, you need to learn how to swim. You can't keep holding on to me while we go swimming," said Amy, calmly. "I'm sorry, Ames. But you know my 'issue' with water." "Guys, look," said Knuckles, seeing Zazz walking to the pool. "Everyone, underwater and hold your breath," said Sonic. The heroes went underwater when Zazz and two Egg bots passed the pool. "Are you sure they're here," said Zazz. "Yes, sir," said one of the bots. "Maybe there's a malfunction in your system. Let's check the other hotels." When they leafed he building, our heroes come out from underwater. "That was a close call," said Cream. "Maybe we should go to our rooms," said Tikal. "She's right," said Knuckles. "Now? It's 7:00 PM," said Tails. "What if they come back," said Amy. "She's right. After we have dinner, it's back to our rooms," said Sonic, walking out of the pool while holding on to Amy's hand.

A few hours later, our heroes are having breakfast. "Wow! Knuckles, you're right. They do have the best syrup and pancakes in North America," said Sonic, licking his plate and figures. "I wish I could eat more but I'm stuffed up like a turkey on Thanksgiving," said Tails. "Guys, look," said Knuckles, seeing Zazz and the bots walking through the building. "Everyone, under the table," said Sonic. Everyone except Cheese; who is still eating went under the table. Then Tails' tails pull Cheese under the table to hide when Zazz got to their table. "Can we go now? You already dragged us here," said Zazz, dragging the bots out of the building. "How does he keep finding us," said Cream. "Who knows? We should pack our stuff and go," said Amy. "She's right. Where are we going to again Tails," said Sonic. "To Niagara Falls." "Niagara Falls?! It's one of the most romantic places on earth," said Tikal. "I thought we're going to Kootenay Nation Park," said Knuckles. "There are two batteries in Canada: one's in the park and the other in the falls. Besides, the falls is less far away than the park," said Tails. "Good thing we pack our bags and brought them with us while we're having breakfast. Let's get to the jeep," said Sonic. While they were walking to the entrance, they see Zazz and the bots in the parking lot. "How do we get rid of the creeps," said Tikal. "I got this," said Knuckles, throwing a rock to Zazz. When the rock hits Zazz on the head, he gets knocked out and got the bots attention to help him. The Heroes quickly puts their luggage in the trunk, gets in the jeep, Tails starts it and drives off. "Good thinking, Knux. How long will it take to get there, Tails," said Sonic. "Since it's 8 o'clock, we'll be there at 1:48 pm."

During the drive, Tails listens to music on the radio, Cream takes pictures with Cheese, Sonic and Amy enjoy the scenery, Knuckles sleeps and Tikal reads a fashion magazine. "Come on, Tikal And Knuckles. Enjoy the scenery with us," said Amy. "What? Why? I'm haven't got enough rest when I guard the Master Emerald," said Knuckles. "And I never catch up with my reading," said Tikal. "Can you a least stay awake and look up from your magazine for once? Just for us," said Sonic. "No," said Knuckles. "Hey, Tikal. There's something you really need to know. Knux…" Knuckles quickly covers Sonic's mouth and said, "fine, I'll join you." "I'm sorry, guys. But I really need to catch up on my reading," said Tikal. "Say no more. Knuckles, Tikal thinks…," said Amy, until she was interrupted Tikal; who covers her mouth. "Ok, I'll join you." "Are we there yet," said Cream, putting the camera away. "I guess so. I can see the entrance," said Tails. When they parked in the parking lot, the place is too quiet. "I have a bad feeling about this place," said Sonic. "Scared of the water," said Amy. "Yes and also, we must be early. Nobody's here." "The battery is somewhere inside the center of cater in falls," said Tails. "We're going to go underwater? Cool," said Cream. "Not cool for Sonic," said Knuckles. Sonic quickly jumps into Amy's arms and said, "there's no way I'm going underwater." "We have to. Now, put these scuba gear on," said Tikal, taking out a blue scuba suit. "No."

A few minutes later, the jeep is now a fishing boat again. All of the heroes are wearing a scuba gear with their color on it. "Can I put you down now," said Amy, almost losing her strength to hold Sonic. "Alright," said Sonic, backflips out of Amy's arms. "Here we are. The middle of the carter in the falls' pool," said Tails. "Do we seriously have to go," said Sonic. "We have no choice, Sonic," said Knuckles. "Fine." When they jump into the water, Sonic stays on the boat and said, "suckers. Ha!" Then Amy's hand came out of the water, grabbed Sonic on the neck and pulled him into the water. When she let go of him, he said, "aw, come on. Was that really necessary?" "Yes, you big blue baby." "She's right, Sonic. Don't be a big blue baby," said Knuckles. "Ok, team. Remember, there are sea animals that live here. So, don't disturb them," said Tails. "What about these dolphins," said Cream, petting one of 7 dolphins. Then one of the dolphins pulls one of Tails' tails. "Hey! Let go of tail, mammal." "Wait a minute, Tails. They're trying to tell us something," said Tikal. "Well, what are they saying." "They said that shark bots are terrorizing their home. And guarding some shiny thing." "Shiny thing? Could it be the battery," said Knuckles. "Maybe. Tikal, can ask them where they are," said Sonic. "Already done. They want us to follow them." The team quickly follows the dolphins and they lead them to where 6 robot sharks are sleeping around a 2-ft. tall battery in a 2-ft. tall plug. "This will be easy," said Amy.

A few hours later, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles are in their hotel room. Tails is reading on his tablet, while Knuckles and Sonic are playing cards. "I can't believe that we bet up those sharks that easy. And it only took a minute," said Tails. "Yeah! It was nice for those dolphins to help us get back on our boat. Got any 7s," said Sonic. "Nope, go fish. It was nice of the staff of Niagara Falls gives us free room of their hotel as a reward," said Knuckles. "When it's morning, we're going to Kootenay Nation Park." At the girls' hotel room, Cream is giving Cheese a bath, while Tikal puts make-up on Amy. "There you go, Cheese. You're all clean," said Cream, walking out of the bathroom with Cheese in her hands. "Ok, Cream and Cheese. What do you think of Amy's face," said Tikal. Amy has pretty lipstick, eyeshadow and blush. "Girl, you got to be the prettiest girl I ever saw." "Thank you. Better than Rouge," said Amy. "Better than Rouge." "Girls, time to get some beauty rest." "But it's 10 o'clock," said Tikal, taking off the makeup on Amy. "It's time for me to sleep," said Cream. "She's right. Good night, girls," said Amy, turning off the lights.

At 10:00 am, our heroes put their luggage in their jeep and Tails transform it back to the plane. When everyone got in, Tails said, "ok guys. It will take 4 hours and 12 minutes to get there. So, everyone buckles up." While Tails starts the engine, Zazz was walking on the sidewalk until he saw them. "Ah-ha! There you are, you two leg freaks of nature," said Zazz, running to them. "Tails, hurry," said Cream. When Zazz was about to pounce on them, they quickly fly away. "You can't escape the Deadly Six! No matter where you are, I will find you and catch you," said Zazz, shaking his fist in the air.

At 2:12 pm, our heroes are still flying. "If we don't get there, I'm going to puke," said Tikal. "We're not having accidents in my plane. You got that," said Tails. "And I can't sleep while we're in the sky," said Knuckles, rubbing his eyes. "What is it with you and sleeping," said Amy. "Everybody, calm down," said Sonic. "He's right. you know that I hate fights between us," said Cream. "Hey look, I can see the Park from here," said Amy. "We made it now to find that battery. Where is it located? Tails," said Sonic. "At Mount Assiniboine." "Cool. Let's land." When they land on top of the mountain, they see 6 bear bots guarding a 2-ft. tall battery in a 2-ft. tall plug. When Tails landed the plane, it transformed back into a jeep. When everyone jumped out of the jeep, Knuckles said, "I'm going to defeat them with my bare hands."

It's 7:59 pm in the Best Western Plus Prestige Inn; where the heroes go for the night. Our heroes enjoying themselves in the Inn's pool. "You're getting the swimming now, Sonic," said Amy. "Yes, I think." "If you keep it up, you'll get over your fear of water." "Soon, you won't be a big blue baby again," said Knuckles. "I'm not a baby!" "Zazz," said Cream. "And I'm not a Zazz. Wait, what?" "It's him." Zazz is walking through the pool room. "Everyone, under water," said Sonic. When they went underwater, Zazz didn't notice them and walks out of the room. "Are you serious? How does he do that," said Tikal. "Should we go to our rooms," said Tails. "It's 8 pm, anyway," said Knuckles. "We already ate dinner," said Cream. "Let's go to our room now," said Sonic, helping Amy get out of the pool.

It's morning and our heroes is at the lounge with their bags. They were sitting the couch and Tikal and Cream are putting make-up on Amy while they giggle. "What you three up to this time," said Knuckles. "Ok, boys. One guess, who am I in this makeup," said Amy. "Rouge," said the boys, while laughing. "Did someone call my name? What in the world," said Rouge, walking past them until she saw Amy. Sonic quickly takes off the make-up on Amy when she wakes up to them. "Well, trying to be me, Pinky? As if. It will take months for you to get my look of perfection," said Rouge. "She was playing around, Rouge. What are you doing here," said Knuckles. "I was going to ask you that, too." "On a mission. And you?" "On vacation." "Well, later batty," said Amy, leaving with her team and bags. "You should be a maid, Amy. You're good at carrying things," said Rouge, laughing and going to the café. "Can I kill her now?" "No," said Sonic. "I can make it look like it was an accident." "How?" "Sonic," said Tails, being annoyed. "Fine. No." When they got to their jeep, it turns back into a plane. When the boys put the luggage in the trunk, Zazz came running to them when they were done. "You seven are coming with me," said Zazz. "No way, Jose," said Tails, starting the plane. Zazz landed into motorcycles when the team flied away. "Where are we going," said Cream. "To Washington; where the Space Needle is," said Tails. Back with Zazz, he said, "darn it! Could this day get any worse?" Then a big and scary motorcycle gang walks up to him and said, "you knocked off motorcycles, eh? Well, let's see you enjoy our fists on your face, mac." "Oh, dear."


	6. CH5 NA3: Washington State

Chapter 5: North America III

It's 10:03 AM. And our heroes are still flying. "We made it to Washington State. And it only took us 3 hours and 3 minutes," said Tails. "First time we came to our location without crashing," said Cream. "So where do we land," said Sonic. "Until we make it to Seattle," said Amy reading a map until it flew into Tikal's face. When she takes it off her face, she said, "girl, maybe you should put the map away while we fly." "Ok." "Look. There's Seattle," said Knuckles. "Activate jeep mode," said Tails, pushing the bottom when they land in front of the entrance of the Space Needle. Then the plane turns back into a jeep. "Alright, everyone. This is our stop. Please watch where you step," said Tails, getting out of the jeep. While everyone is getting out, Tails help Cream get out and locks the jeep. "You're such a gentleman, Tails," said Cream. "Aw, sucks," said Tails, blushing. "Tails, we got a problem," said Sonic. "Zazz's here?!" "Nope. The elevator is out of order." The elevator is open with the sign on the floor. "Now what? How are we going to get to the battery," said Tikal. "Maybe Tails and Cream can fly use up there," said Knuckles. "Or I'll just fix this," said Tails, fixing the elevator. While Tails is working, Cream and Cheese flies all the way to the top. When they look through the window, they saw Zazz, ropes, potato sacks, and 6 egg bots guarding a 2-ft. tall battery in a 2-ft. tall plug. "You all remember the plan, right," said Zazz. The robots nodded and Zazz continues, "ok. When they come out of the elevator, we bag them and tie them. Then I steal the key, we bring the key and them to Eggman and we'll get paid. Simple." Cream and Cheese were so shocked that they flew back to the others; fast.

Back with Tails, Sonic, Amy, Knuckles and Tikal, Tails finally fixed the elevator and he said, "I can't believe it only took a minute to fix it. But it's worth it." "Has anyone know where Cream and Cheese are," said Amy. "Cream is gone?! Oh no, she could be in danger. What will her mom think?!" "Guys, up here," said Cream, flying down with Cheese. "Girl, don't do that. Where were you," said Tikal. "I check up there to find the battery. Not only I found it, Zazz is up there with egg bots." "Good grief! Thank goodness you check," said Knuckles. "Tikal, take out the invisible coats," said Sonic, while walking with his teammates into the elevator. "You got it, big blue."

Back to Zazz and the bots, they prepare sacks and the ropes. When the elevator made it to the top, the door opened and nobody is in there. "What?! Where they go? They couldn't just have disappeared," said Zazz. Then a shovel floats behind Zazz and it hits him. The shovel lays down on the ground when Zazz turned around. "Alright who did that? Hey! Who pinched me on the tail?!" Then he heard girly laughter. Then he saw the battery melted by itself. Then the robots and Zazz stay close to each other because they're afraid. "Hello? Anybody there?" "Oooooh! We're ghosts! Beware," said Team Sonic, covered in sheets and in a scary ghost voice. "I should have guessed. When I take off those sheets, you guys are going to be bagged and tied up." When he took off the sheets, no one was under them. Then he screamed and jumped out of the window with the egg bots. The team laughs so hard when they took off the invisible coats. "Oh boy, we really scared them. It works all the time," said Sonic. "Do you think they're dead," said Amy, looking out the window. "Nope, because they're running away," said Tails. "Come on, let's go find a place for the night," said Cream. "But where," said Knuckles. "What about that inn over there," said Tikal. "What's it called?" "It's called The Inn at El Gaucho. And it's 4 minutes," said Tails. "What are we waiting? Let's go," said Sonic getting in the elevator.

It's 8 pm, and our heroes are having dinner in the lounge of the hotel. "Wow, Sonic. You sure are hungry," said Amy. "After a full day of relaxing, I have to fill me up," said Sonic. "This is the first time we have a full relaxing day," said Tails. "Where do we go next," said Cream. "Yellowstone National Park; Wyoming. Since we took care the mini batteries, its time for us to take down the real batteries. But there could be still more mini batteries out there." "Have you found the ray in North America yet," said Knuckles. "Nope, sorry. I'm still searching for it. Who knows where it's hiding?" "Tikal, did you get a souvenir from Canada and Washington State," said Cream. "Yes. From Canada, I got a Niagara Falls Toronto Ontario Canada Letter Opener and from Washington State, I got a Washington Christmas Ornament. Knuckles, can you take out the trophy case?" "Sure thing." When he takes out the case, the case shows out the 3 trophies. "Cool. Starting tomorrow, we're going to Wyoming," said Sonic

It 7:00 am and our heroes are putting their luggage on the plane. "Come here, you freaks of nature. You're coming with me," said Zazz, running to them. Tikal puts her hand in front of him and a strong wind blows him away. "Nice job," said Knuckles. "Thanks." "How long do we get to Wyoming, Tails," said Sonic. "In 3h and 36m, meaning we'll get there at 10:36 am. What can go wrong?" When they fly away, Zazz is hanging on a flagpole and saying, "talk about embarrassing and somebody get me down!"


	7. CH6 NA4: Wyoming

Chapter 6: North America IV

"Look, Yellowstone National Park," said Cream. "Wow. Now, that's a park," said Tikal. "Except it doesn't have any playgrounds. "According to my calculations, it' says the battery is somewhere the park's Grand Canyon," said Tails. "So, where do we land," said Knuckles. "Near the canyon's entrance." When they land, the plane turns into a jeep again. At the entrance, it's closed for personal reasons. "Great. Now, how do we get in," said Sonic. "Tikal, bring out the disguises." "Got it." When our heroes got to the entrance, they all look like spies even Cheese. "Who are you," said a park ranger. "We work for GUN. We're Agent S, A, M, C, K, T and Double C," said Sonic. "Thank goodness, the authorities are here. Some robots are terrorizing the canyon. Please go right in." when the Team leaves, Shadow arrives. "I work for GUN. Agent Shadow, reporting for duty," said Shadow. "You caught up your team. They're already going in." "Team?! I don't have a team. I work alone. What do they look like?" "Blue hedgehog, pink hedgehog, two-tailed fox, a white rabbit, red echidna and orange echidna." "Why, of course, they're my team." When Shadow goes into the park, he said, "looks like the faker came here. Must be part of their mission."

Back with our heroes, they found a 4-ft. tall battery in a 4-ft. tall plug. "Odd, it's easy," said Tails, getting out of the jeep. Sonic and Amy gets out of the jeep and looks around. While Sonic is taking pictures of the canyon, Zazz is watching him. Zazz was about to attack Sonic, but Amy hits Zazz with her hammer that sends him flying into the air. "Woah! That was close. Thanks, Amy," said Sonic. "No problem," said Amy. "Looks like you hit a home run," said Tikal, getting out of the jeep. "Where's he going to land," said Cream. "He landed in Old Faithful," said Knuckles, looking through binoculars. "Then what happened," said Tails, disintegrating the battery. "It's time for Old Faithful to erupted," said Sonic. "It did and Zazz went into the sky. Who knows where landed," said Knuckles. "Well, Team Sonic. It's been a few days," said Shadow. "What are you doing here, Shadow," said Amy. "Amy Rose. I like your necklace. Black does really suit you." "Um…. thank you." "Shadow, go away! And stay away from her. In fact, why are you here? You better not be spying on us," said Sonic, going between the two. "I'm not, faker. That's creepy." "Well, you're the definition of creepy." "Am not! Anyway, I was sent here on my mission. But you did my work. Now, if excuse me. I'll be leaving." When Shadow walks away; Sonic tries to tackle him, but was stopped by Tails and Knuckles. "C'mon, you guys! Let me at him! I make him disappeared with one strangle on the neck," said Sonic. "Sonic, calm down! Don't let your anger control you," said Tails. "Come, buddy! Let's get back in the jeep," said Knuckles, dragging Sonic to the jeep.

At Kelly Inn West Yellowstone, our team is having dinner there. "If you two let me go, I could have given him a good smack in the face," said Sonic, who's disappointed. Everyone looked at him confused and he said, "I meant a slap in the face with my glove." "Oh! We thought you meant," said Tails. "Tails, don't say it." "I got a souvenir from this place. It's a cute charm," said Tikal, holding a yellow stone map charm. "We better get some rest, team. Our next stop is at Mount Rushmore, Keystone, South Dakota," said Tails. "I heard about that place. It's where four of the USA presidents been carved on," said Cream. "Good thing, you know your history; Cream." "Thanks. That's sweet of you." "You're welcome." "Tomorrow, we're leaving for Mount Rushmore. Have a good rest, everyone," said Sonic.

Morning came and our heroes are packing their stuff on the plane. "It will take us 2 hours and 18 minutes. Buckle up, everyone," said Tails. When Tails starts the plane and flies it, Zazz landed on the windshield. The Team screams with surprising. "Ah! I knew I would catch up to you. Now, hand over that key," said Zazz. Cream turns on the wind wipers and Zazz falls from the plane. And landed into poison ivy. "I'll be waiting for you at Mount Rushmore," said Zazz, scratching himself and shaking his fist.


	8. CH7 NA5: South Dakota

Chapter 7: North America V

At Mount Rushmore, our heroes on top of President George Washington. "The first president of America. The one and only George Washington," said Tails, reading the brochure. "Whoever made the sculptures is a great artist," said Sonic. "It says here, this mountain is created by Gutzon Borglum." "I'm sorry, but this guy's last name sounds funny," said Tikal, giggled. "Tikal! This guy is famous. Show some respect." "By the way, where is the battery," said Cream. "Right over there," said Amy. Amy points to a 4-ft. tall battery in a 4-ft on top of Abraham Lincoln. "This is too easy," said Sonic. Then 3 ninja robots appeared and prepare to attack them. "I got this," said Tikal, making a fist at the robots. The heads of Thomas Jefferson and Theodore Roosevelt moves. The ninjas fall off their heads. "Thank you, Pres. Thomas and Theodore," said Cream. When they go to Abraham Lincoln, Tails destroy the battery.

At Backroads Inn & Cabins, our heroes are enjoying their stay. "We get to have our own cabin," said Tails. "I know, right. so, where do we go next," said Knuckles. "Next is The Arch, St. Louis, Missouri."

At the girls' cabin, Cream is asleep with Cheese. "They're so cute when they sleep," said Amy. "Yeah. I got a postcard with Mount Rushmore on it for a souvenir," said Tikal. "We better get some rest." "Agree. Good night." "Good night."

A few hours passed, and it's morning. And our heroes are on the plane. "It will take us 3 hours and 27 minutes for us to get there," said Tails. "I haven't seen that Zazz in a while," said Sonic. "To be honest, I wonder where he is," said Amy. Zazz is onto of George Washington waiting for the heroes to arrive. "Where are they," said Zazz. Then he notices their plane and said, "I must've been late. But, I'll officially wait for them at Missouri."


	9. CH8 NA6: Missouri

Chapter 8: North America VI

3 hours and 27 minutes later, our heroes are flying above Missouri. "What's the Arch again, Tails," said Sonic. "It's a clad in stainless steel and built in the form of a weighted catenary arch, it is the world's tallest arch, the tallest man-made monument in the Western Hemisphere and Missouri's tallest accessible building." "My question is how did Eggman put the battery on top of it," said Tikal, seeing a 4-ft tall battery in a 4-ft on top of the Arch. "Knuckles, swoop down and disconnect the battery and plug from it. Tails, keep the plane steady. Cream will help Knuckles get the battery. While Tikal, Amy and I will hold on to Knux," said Sonic, taking out a rope.

Knuckles ties the rope around his body and falls down to the top of the Arch while Tikal, Amy, and Sonic hold the end of the rope. Cream goes to the battery and waits for Knuckles. When he got there, he and Cream worked together to disconnect the battery and the plug. Meanwhile, Zazz climbs all the way to the top of the Arch. When Tails sees him, he said, "hurry you two, Zazz is coming." Zazz grabs on to Cream and said, "hand over the key or I'll have a lucky rabbit's foot." "I'm a bunny," said Cream. "Whatever." Knuckles punches Zazz in the face and frees Cream. Cream takes the battery and the plug to the plane. Sonic, Amy, and Tikal pulled Knuckles back up to the plane. And Tails quickly flies away. "That was close," said Tikal. "Did he hurt you, Cream," said Tails. "No, I'm fine." "Now, where do we go," said Amy. "To a hotel," said Knuckles.

At Drury Plaza Hotel, our heroes are staying for the night. Cream is having a nightmare and she wakes up Amy and Tikal with her scream. "Are you ok," said Amy, turning on the lamp. "I just had a future nightmare." "Was it the one that Tails reject you're feeling for him," said Tikal. "No. It's the one that we failed our mission to save the world. And the world has gone into chaos and world-wide panic." "Don't worry, Cream. That will never happen. Now, go back to sleep," said Amy, turning off the lamp.

At the lobby, the girls wait for the boys to get there. When they arrived, Tails goes to Cream and said, "was everything ok last night? I heard you scream." "It's ok. I just had a nightmare." "You should've seen Tails when he has nightmares. It's hilarious," said Knuckles, laughing. "Dude! Not in front of her," said Tails, punching his arm. "Where are we going now, boys," said Amy. "To New York," said Sonic. "I hope they have cooler souvenirs. I got a postcard of St Louis, Missouri," said Tikal. "It will take us 5 hours to get there. Since it's 8 o'clock, we'll get there at 1 pm," said Tails. Our heroes go to the roof; where Tails parked the plane. When they got there, Zazz appeared with nunchakus and said, "prepare for the brutal pain of your life." Amy easily defeats him by smacking him with her hammer. He flies into the air and landed into poison ivy patch. "That was too easy," said Amy.


	10. CH9 NA7: New York

Chapter 9: North America VII

Our heroes fly above New York and they landed on the island of the Statue of Liberty. When they got off the plane, Amy said, "guys, let's get a picture before we go in. when the team gets together and Amy takes a group selfie with a camera. "Rouge is going to be so jealously," said Tikal. "I know," said Cream. "According to my calculations, the battery is at the top of the statue," said Tails, opening the door to go in. "There they are! Get them," said Zazz, running to the heroes with egg bots. "Run," said Sonic, going in and close the door in front of the enemy when his whole team got in. Our heroes continue to run to the top. When they were halfway there, Zazz opens the door and chases after them with the bots. "They're gating on us," said Amy, seeing them. "I got an idea," said Knuckles, taking out a stick of butter from his backpack. "How in the world is butter going to help us," said Tails. "You'll see." Knuckles puts the butter on a step and catches up to his friends. when Zazz steps on the butter, he slips, lands on the bots and they fall all the way back down. When our heroes got to the top and see what's happening to their enemies, Tikal said, "smart thinking, Knuckles." "Thanks, Tikal." "I underestimated you," said Tails. "That's ok."

Our heroes see a 2-ft tall battery in a 2-ft plug. And Tails disintegrated it. Sonic sees Zazz and the bots coming back up, so he closes the door with help from Knuckles. "What's going," said Cream, hearing Zazz trying to barge in. "Open the door! Open or I'll huff and puff and bulldoze in there," said Zazz, on the other side of the door. "We need to get out of here," said Tikal. "I got an idea. But it's pretty dangerous and stupid," said Tails, going to the window. "On three, we jump out the window," said Sonic, going to the window with the others. "What?! Are you insane," said Amy. "Trust Tails. He knows what he's doing. One, two, three." When Zazz finally opens the door, our heroes jump out of the window. Tails grab on to Sonic's hand and Sonic holds on to Amy. Cream grabs on to Knuckles' hand and Knuckles holds on to Tikal. Tails and Cream start floating together down while holding on to their friends. "Hey! No fair," said Zazz, while shaking his fist at the heroes.

At the World Center Hotel, Sonic and Knuckles are sleeping while Tails studies Eggman's plan files. "So, the next battery is in the US Capitol in Washington D.C. at Maryland," said Tails. "Tails, go to sleep. It's 10 o'clock," said Sonic, while sleeping. "Ok." Tails put the files away, goes to bed and sleeps.

At the lobby, our heroes are talking about the next battery location. "Are you sure they'll let us in," said Cream. "Believe me, they will. We'll pretend to look like tourists and I'll take care of the battery," said Tails. "Is it cute, Amy? It's the small replica of the Statue of Liberty," said Tikal, showing it to her. "She's cute when she's that small." "Did you guys listen to where we're going," said Tails. "Yes, we did." "Ok. Since Maryland is not so far, we'll go there by car. It will take us 7 hours and 16 minutes to get there." "So, it's 10 o'clock right now. Then we'll be there at 5:16," said Knuckles, taking out a pocket watch and puts it back in his backpack. When our heroes go to the parking lot, Tails turns the plane into the jeep. When they got in the jeep, they drove off. But doesn't know that Zazz is right behind them on a motorcycle.


	11. CH10 NA8: Maryland

Chapter 10: North America VIII

Our heroes are still on the road and don't know that Zazz is still behind them. Tails counties to drive while listening to radio music. Cream plays with Cheese. Sonic and Amy watch the scenery while using binoculars and taking pictures. Knuckles is sleeping and Tikal is reading a magazine about clothes. When Tails checks on his mirrors, he sees Zazz right behind them. "Zazz?! But how" said Tails. Everyone in jeep heard Tails, looks behind and sees Zazz. "How long has he been following us," said Sonic. "Now, you notice?! Pathetic animals are you," said Zazz, annoyed. "Tails! Step on the gas," said Cream. "On it." When Tails hits the pedal to the metal, Zazz starts his motorcycle to go faster. "He's catching up to us," said Amy. "What do we do now," said Tikal. "I got this! Hey, Zazz! Would you like some pie," said Knuckles, putting his hand into his backpack. "Sure…. Why," said Zazz, confused. Knuckles takes out an apple cinnamon pie and throw into Zazz's face thus causing him to crash. "Wait?! You have food in there," said Sonic. "Why sure," said Knuckles. "Can I have some that pie?" "There it is, team. Maryland," said Tails, seeing the entrance into the state.

"Sonic, look. It's the White House," said Amy, taking pictures of it. "Cool. Are we almost to our destination, yet Tails?" "It's just around the corner." "Woah! Now, that's a capital," said Cream, seeing the US Capitol. "The battery is located on top the capitol; underneath the Statue of Freedom," said Tails. "Look's like it's time to activate plane mode," said Tikal. "Knuckles and Tikal; disconnect the battery. Cream; help them just in case. Tails; keep the plane steady. Amy and I will hold onto the ropes," said Sonic, taking out the ropes.

Our heroes are in the plane; next to the Statue of Freedom. Knuckles and Tikal tie the ropes on each other. And they jump off the plane while Sonic and Amy hold on to them by using the end of the rope. Cream flies to Knuckles and Tikal to help them. The three sees a 2-ft tall battery in a 2-ft plug inside in the capitol. Cream goes in and with help from Cheese; she pushes the battery and plug out. She gives it to Tikal and Cream says, "is that a bazooka ammo?" our heroes see the ammo comes towards them and it was shot out by Zazz; who's holding the bazooka. Knuckles caught the ammo and throw it back at Zazz. It exploded when it hits Zazz. "Do that again and the security will catch you," said Tikal. "We better leave before the security catches us too," said Amy.

At Washington Court Hotel on Capitol Hill, our heroes are having dinner. "I can't believe no one caught us," said Cream. "Agree. Where do we next, Tails," said Amy. "To the Golden Bridge in San Francisco, California." "Is that where Hollywood is?! Sweet. Can we visit that place," said Tikal. "Maybe; if we have the time to," said Sonic. "I can't wait to touch some of that gold," said Knuckles. "Knux, the bridge is not made of real gold," said Tails. "Aw, man." "Yeah, I understand your disappointment too," said Tikal. "So, we all meet at 7 am tomorrow," said Cream. "That's right. since California is far away from Maryland. We need to leave early," said Sonic.

Morning came and our heroes are walking out of the lobby with tired eyes. "I can't believe we have to get up this early," said Amy. "Um…Sonic," said Tails. "WHAT?! Sorry, I'm grouchy when I'm still sleeping." "Look." Our heroes see Zazz sleeping on the lobby couch. Our heroes quietly and tiptoed pass Zazz to get to the exit. When our heroes got to the exit, they run to jeep and Tails turns it back into a plane. They put their luggage in the trunk, close it, jumps in their seats and buckle up. Tails start the plane and fly it. "It will take us 4 hours and 58 minutes to get there, so enjoy the ride passengers," said Tails.


	12. CH11 NA9: California

Chapter 11: North America IX

Our heroes are still flying. "Did you get a souvenir, Tikal," said Cream. "Yeah. I got a snow globe with the White House; inside." "I can't believe I got to take a picture of Las Vegas; back there," said Amy, putting the photo in a picture book. "Why do you take pictures anyway," said Knuckles. "It's obvious that we're going to travel around the world. And we need things to remember the places we visit." "Look, I can see Hollywood," said Sonic, seeing the Hollywood sign. When Amy takes pictures of Hollywood, Tails said, "we're here at last; California. We'll be at the Golden Bridge in no time." "Rouge is going to be so jealous when I show her these pictures," said Amy, putting the photos in the picture book. Then a light beamed almost hit their plane but misses. It came from Zazz; who's riding a warplane. "You thought you can get away from me that easy," said Zazz. "Gahh! How did he find us," said Knuckles. "Tikal, lightning storm," said Sonic. "Roger that." Tikal puts hands on her head, thus causing a gray cloud to appear above Zazz and shocks him. "I hate echidnas with natural powers," said Zazz, falling down. "How can I make a storm without brainstorm? HA! Get it," said Tikal. The team laughs at her joke and continue flying.

Our heroes finally made it to the Golden Bridge. While Amy takes pictures of it, she said, "I wish it was made of real gold." "If it is, then a bat like a thief will try to steal it," said Sonic. "Good one, Sonic." When Tails land the plane next to the bridge, he transforms back into a large fishing boat. He puts on a captain's hat and said, "My calculations say the battery is under the bridge." "Tikal, can I borrow a sailor hat," said Cream. "Sure thing." She takes a sailor hat out of her handbag and puts it's on Cream. "All aboard on the S. S. Sonic," said Tails, honks the horn. "Gross! Knuckles! Did I told you to go easy on the burritos," said Sonic, hearing the horn, thought Knuckles made gas and cover his nose. "It's not me, it's the horn of this boat."

When they made it under the bridge, they see a 4-ft tall battery in a 4-ft plug attached underneath the bridge. "Ok. Amy; you and I will detach the battery and the plug. Tails and Cream; you help us get up there. Knuckles and Tikal; guard the boat in case you know who comes around," said Sonic. Tails and Cream flies and grabs Sonic and Amy. They fly them to the battery and plug. While Sonic and Amy detach the battery and plug, Knuckles and Tikal guards the boat. Then Zazz appeared on a speedboat and heading to the heroes. "Seriously, how does he do that," said Knuckles, seeing Zazz coming to them. "I got this," said Tikal, looking at the water. Then the water comes to life in the form of a hand. It grabs Zazz and throws him; far away from the heroes. "You animals, haven't seen the last of the Deadly Six and me," said Zazz, while being thrown into the air. When Tails, Cream, Sonic, and Amy comes back into the boat, Sonic said, "the battery is detached." "Great. Tikal saved us from Zazz," said Knuckles. "Aw, you're welcome," said Tikal, blushing.

At Argonaut Hotel, our heroes are enjoying their dinner in the hotel's dining room. "Man, this place is fancy," said Sonic. "I got some good news and bad news," said Tails. "What's the good news," said Cream. "The good news is that we have two more batteries left in this country." "Cool. What about the ray," said Amy. "That's the bad news. I still can't find it." "Is there any clues about its location," said Knuckles. "All I found about this ray: is where the cowboys hang up flags with 6T on them." "Really, that's it? Those are the clues," said Tikal. "Yeah. And doesn't make any sense either. Anyway, there's a battery at Chichen Itza in Mexico." "Are you serious? It's far away from California," said Sonic. "I'm not kidding. Looks like we need to get up really early tomorrow."


	13. CH12 NA10: Mexico

Chapter 12: North America X

Morning came and our heroes are having breakfast in the dining room. "This place is very classy," said Tikal. "I slept very well. I was like on a cloud," said Cream. "It will take 3 hours and 29 minutes to get to Mexico," said Tails, using a calculator. "Sweet. Then we don't have to rush," said Amy. "Unless the Deadly Six's crazy one catches up," said Sonic. "Can we leave now," said Knuckles. "Why? I want to finish my flapjacks," said Tails. "I'm serious, we need to leave. Guess who's talking to the desk clerk." Our heroes see Zazz talking to the desk clerk and they hide under the table when Zazz said, "I have seen a blue hedgehog, a pink hedgehog, a yellow two-tailed fox, a white rabbit, a red echidna, an orange echidna and light blue chao?" "We need to get out of here," said Tikal. "But how," said Amy. "I think I might have something to distract them," said Knuckles looking into his backpack. Then he founds a mouse in his backpack. "How did a mouse get into your backpack," said Sonic. "No idea. Hey, Tikal. Can you talk to it to do us a favor?" "Sure thing, Knux."

While Zazz is still talking to the clerk, the mouse goes into Zazz's pants and Zazz starts doing a crazy dance to get the mouse out. "You feed it with cheddar. Good thinking," said Amy, seeing the scene. "Thank you. It was a good deal," said Tikal. "Let's go," said Sonic, running to the exit with his team behind him. When our heroes got outside: Tails starts the plane, Knuckles puts the luggage in the trunk and close it, everyone gets in their seats and Tails flies the plane. Back with Zazz, he finally manages to get the mouse out of its pants. He runs outside and sees our heroes escaping him; again. "I see you in Mexico. You can't escape me; forever," said Zazz, cursing the heroes.

3 hours and 29 minutes later, our heroes are flying above Mexico. "Mexico City. It's such a nice place. Good thing, I took pics," said Amy. "But our location is not there, Amy. We still need to keep going," said Tails. "But isn't that it down there," said Cream seeing Chichen Itza. "Oh yeah. Silly me." When Tails landed the plane, it turned back into a jeep. When our heroes got out of the jeep, Tikal says, "where's the battery?" "On the roof of the pyramid," said Tails. "Then let's go," said Sonic. When our heroes got to the pyramid, Zazz, and Egg bots charges at them while Zazz is shouting, "put your hands in the air! You 6 are going to the pound! 6 ½ counting the chao." Again. HOW DOES HE KEEP FINDING US," said Knuckles. "Run," said Amy, going up the stairs with the rest of her team. While the enemies are chasing the heroes to the top, Knuckles takes out a gallon of quick dry cement from his backpack and throws the gallon at the enemies. When it hit them, the cement quick dry them causing them not to move. "I hate those animals," said Zazz, can't move his mouth from being covered in cement.

When our heroes reached the top, Knuckles gives everyone a boost up to the roof and Tikal pull him up to the roof. Our heroes see a 4-ft tall battery in a 4-ft plug on the roof. Tails immediately disengaged it. "We need to get out of here before Zazz gets here," said Amy. "Let's slide our way down," said Knuckles, taking out roller-skates for everyone. When everyone puts them on, they start sliding down like they're in skateboard rank. When they got back to the bottom, they jump perfectly in the jeep on their seats. "I give that perfect landing a 10," said Knuckles. "Agree. Time to find a place for us to stay," said Tails, starting the jeep.

At Hotel Dolores Alba Chichen, our heroes are relaxing in the pool. "I think I'm finally getting it, Amy. But I'm still not letting go of your hand," said Sonic. "I can't believe we only have one more battery to take down," said Tikal. "Where is the final battery," said Knuckles. "In the Alamo at San Antonio, Texas," said Tails. "Hey, that state is the place where cowboys used to live," said Amy. "Cowboys. Cowboys?! Wait a minute! Maybe that's where the ray is. The word cowboys are part of the clue of its location." "Good thinking, Amy," said Sonic. "Thanks."

Morning is here and our heroes are in the jeep. Tails transform it back into a plane. As Tails starts the plane, while the others are putting their luggage in the trunk. When they got on the plane, they see Egg bots carries the statue like Zazz, puts him and tries to break him free. Tails quickly start flying away with his team. "It will take us 2 hours and 45 minutes to get there. So, passengers enjoy the scenery as long as you can," said Tails.


	14. CH13 NA11: Texas

Chapter 13: North America XI

Our heroes have arrived at San Antonio. Our heroes are in a jeep when they landed. "Isn't this place beautiful? I wish we could go to SeaWorld," said Amy, taking pictures. "I agree. That old place has got to be older than 2 centuries," said Sonic. "Well, here we are. The Alamo" said Tails. When our heroes get out and look at it, Cream said, "it's a bit bigger than I thought it would be." "the battery has got to be inside there," said Knuckles. "Looks like no one is here. It's supposed to be a tourist attraction. To be honest, this place can use a makeover," said Tikal. "We can't rearrange this place. It's private property of Texas history," said Tails. "Well, we better get in there and find that battery," said Sonic, opening the door.

When they got inside, Amy quickly takes pictures of the place. And a 4-ft tall battery in a 4-ft plug is on top of a tomb. Tails carefully disengage them off of the tomb. Zazz is on the sides of the roof with Egg bots; inside. "Yes. Right on cue. Time to capture," said Zazz, throwing a smoke bomb on the ground. When it exploded, Zazz and the Egg bots pounced on the heroes. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles get out of the Alamo by using the front exit. "*Coughing* What happened in there," said Knuckles. "It must have been a trap. At least, we escape and disengaged the battery," said Tails. "Wait?! Where's Amy, Cream, Tikal, and Cheese," said Sonic. Then they see Cheese coming out of the Alamo while holding the black key. "Cheese. You got the key, but where's Amy? She was wearing it," said Sonic, taking the key from Cheese. "Well, good to see you again," said Zazz, standing in his flying egg mobile. "You monster! Where's Tikal," said Knuckles. "And Cream," said Tails. "And Amy," said Sonic. "Right here," said Zazz. Three flying egg bots holding the bounded and gagged up girls. The girls imphs to the boys for help. "Cream! You let them go or else," said Tails, holding Cheese in his arms while getting angry at Zazz. "If you want to see them alive, then meet me at the flags at 6. It's way over on the upper part of Texas," said Zazz, evil laughing, while flying away with the bots and the girls as his hostages.

"We need to help them. But where in Texas is a place called flags," said Knuckles, getting worried. "Wait a minute. The words flags and 6 are clues to the ray's location. Maybe he's taking them there," said Sonic. "6. Flags. Over the upper part of Texas," said Tails, thinking. "Wait a minute. 6 Flags Over Texas. He's taking them to a theme park." "You know that place, Sonic?" "Know it? It's one of the most popular theme parks in the USA. I hate to admit it, but Eggman is smart to put a ray in a theme park because it will blend in and no one will suspect it." "The theme park is located 2201 E Road to Six Flags St, Arlington, TX 76010. Quick to the jeep." When the boys and Cheese get in the jeep, Knuckles said, "how long will it take us to get there?" "It will only take us 7 hours and 45 minutes," said Tails. "But we'll get there at 6:45 pm," said Sonic. "Still we need to save them," said Tails, starting to drive.


	15. CH14: NA Boss Zazz

Chapter 14: North America: Texas Pahrk Baws Brush(Park Boss Fight)

When the boys and Cheese arrived at Six Flags, the entrance is locked with the sign says, "Close until new rides are installed". "No stupid close sign going to separate me from my orange flower," said Knuckles, pulling the door open. He pulled it so hard that the entrance door came off. He throws it away and he, Tails, Sonic, and Cheese go inside the park. While they run, they were amazed by the places. "Wow! We got to ride the rides here. But still need to save the girls," said Sonic. Then they came to a ride called THE JOKER. They see Tikal tied up to the ride. When her gag slips off of her mouth, she screamed, "HELP! IT'S GOING TOO FAST!" "Tikal! We need to save her," said Knuckles. When the guys got to the controls, they see the switch to stop is gone. "Where's the emergency switch," said Tails, trying to figure things out. Knuckles gets too worried about Tikal that he said, "you know what?! Forget the switch! I'm going to save her." When he gets on the ride's tracks, Sonic said, "What are you doing, Knucklehead?! Are you mad?! You're going to get yourself killed!" "I don't care. I'm going to save her; either if I die or survive." When the ride got to Knuckles, he jumps on it as it counties to go. "Knuckles, my hero. And are you insane," said Tikal, delighted to see him, but still frightening. "Don't worry, Tikal. I'll save you," said Knuckles, holding on to the ride; so tight. He puts his feet on the tracks and pushes rides to make it stop. "Dude, they are so going to die," said Sonic, panicking. "I write their wills," said Tails. When the echidnas got to the exit of the ride, the ride stopped.

"OMG! You lived," said Tails, throwing the wills away. When Knuckles unties Tikal, she gives him a hug, a kiss on the cheek and said while blushing, smiley shyly and still hugging him, "thank you so much, Knux. I was so scared." "You're welcome," said Knuckles, while blushing. "Knux is so smooth," said Sonic, while Cheese giggles. "I hate to break your moment, but have seen Cream or Amy, Tikal," said Tails. "I'm not sure about Amy. But Cream, Zazz said he's taking her to something called Skyscream." "The Texas Skyscream ride. Let's go." Tails lead the way while the others follow him.

When they arrived at the ride, they see Cream tied up to one of the chairs. When her gag came off, she screamed out, "HELP! I'M GOING TO HURL!" "Cream! We're coming for you," said Tails. When our heroes got to the ride's controls, they try to turn it off. Tails fly up to Cream and grabs on to her seat. "Tails, my hero with two tails. Are sure you know what you're doing," said Cream, delighted but still sacred. When Tails tries to untie her, he tries to not look down. "We have to stop this ride," said Sonic. "I don't how to stop it," said Knuckles. "Maybe pull this plug," said Tikal, pulling the plug out, thus stopping the ride.

When Tails unties Cream and flies down, she about hurled. "Here you go," said Knuckles, giving her a barf bag. When she finished hurling, she whips her mouth and hugs Cheese. Tails just watch her until she hugs, gives him a kiss on the cheek and said while blushing and smiling shyly, "thank you." "Oh, gosh. You're welcome," said Tails, blushing. "I don't want to ruin the moment, but where's Amy," said Sonic. "Zazz took her to the Titian," said Cream. "I'm coming Amy Rose," said Sonic, running to find her while his team follows him.

At the Titan, Zazz puts the bound and gagged Amy on the ride. He removes her gag and said, "listen here, pinky. I know you have the key. Where is it?" "I'll never talk." "I see. You want to go for a ride?" "Freeze, Zazz! And free the girl," said Sonic, running to the ride. "Sonic! Team, you're here," said Amy, delighted. "you'll have to defeat me, first," said Zazz, pulling the lever to activate the ride and pulls it off of the controls. "Save me, Sonic," said Amy, when the ride starts going fast.

"I'm coming," said Sonic, going on the track. "Be careful, Sonic," said Tails. "I can handle anything." "Good luck," said Knuckles. Sonic starts running after the ride to save Amy. When Zazz sees him coming, he throws small Moon Mechs at Sonic. Sonic easily dodges them by jumping over them and ducking. Zazz throws a big Moon Mech at him. And Sonic destroys it with a spin attack. "Sonic is going to kick your butt," said Amy. "We'll see about that," said Zazz. When Sonic catches up to the ride, he jumps on the last seat of the ride and comes face to face at Zazz. "You made a huge mistake for kidnapping her," said Sonic. "Why should I be scared of you? I'm been itching for a fight these past few days in North America," said Zazz. "Well, you're itching because you need a bath." "Are you disrespecting me?!" "Maybe." "I'm going mess up you up! And when I'm done here, your friends are next and I'll take the key." "Oh, you mean this key?" When Sonic holds out the key, he said, "if you want it, come and get it." "That key is mine," said Zazz, charging at Sonic. Sonic runs around Zazz to make him dizzy and he kicks him on the stomach. "I hope that will hold him," said Sonic, untying Amy. When Zazz catches his breath, he goes after the hedgehogs. Amy easily defeats Zazz by hitting him with her hammer. The hit sends him flying into the sky and he said, "CURSE YOU TEAM SONIC!"

Then the ride stops next to its exit. "You lived," said Cream. "We won't see that guy again," said Sonic. "Thank you, Sonic," said Amy, hugging him and kiss his cheek while blushing. "You're welcome." "Now, about the ray," said Tails, looking around the park. "Is it that it over there," said Cream. She points to a big satellite dish with Eggman's symbol on it. "It looks more like signal than a ray," said Knuckles. "Once I'm done with this, let's find a hotel," said Tails, going to the ray.

At Eggman's base, Zazz returns with multiple bits on him. Eggman and the other Deadly Six members see him and Eggman said, "Zazz?! What did Team Sonic do to you?" "It wasn't me. They beat me, destroy the ray and I landed in the Fort Worth Zoo's crocodile pit. And they still have the key. Plus, they're heading to South America. Now, if you can excuse me; I need to faint from the pain." When Zazz fainted, Egg bots pick him up and takes him to the infirmary. "Well, who wants to go to South America?" "Can I go? They have a lot of food there," said Zomom. "But I want to see the handsome blue hedgehog," said Zeena, unhappy. "Would rather see him now or in Europe?" "The Home to Paris, France? You got yourself a deal." "Wish me luck." When Zomom leaves, Zeena said, "he's right. I got to look pretty for Sonic." "What does she see in him," said Zor, getting disgusted. "I have no idea," said Zavok, annoyed.

At Hilton Arlington Hotel, our heroes are having dinner. "I got a snow globe from California, a cow mug from here and check out this skull," said Tikal, showing her friends a sugar skull. It scared Tails that he falls off of his chair. Cream laughs at him thinking he's cute when he's scared. Tails blush with embarrassment and said, "do have to surprise me like that?" "It's not real. It's just a sugar skull from Mexico," said Amy. "Still, it freaks me out. Anyway, time to visit South America. We're going to Bolivia; where there are 3 batteries." "We better get a lot of rest," said Sonic. "Good. I need a long nap," said Knuckles, yawning.


	16. CH15: SA1: Bolivia

Chapter 15: South America I

Morning is here at Texas. Our heroes are at the plane and putting all of their luggage in the trunk. "We will get there in 5 hours and 13 minutes," said Tails, starting the plane. "Well, that won't take longer than I thought. I better start the souvenir South America collection," said Tikal. "So, where are these batteries," said Cream. "One is at Salar de Uyuni, the other one is at Laguna Colorada and the other one is at Lake Titicaca," said Tails. "Let's hit the skies," said Sonic. "We can't the sky," said Knuckles. "He meant let's fly," said Amy. "Oh, sorry."

5 hours and 13 minutes later, our heroes flying above Bolivia. "What's Salar de Uyuni," said Sonic. "According to the guidebook, it says it's the world's largest salt flat at 10,582 square kilometers. They have a huge salt production too," said Amy. "We're here," said Cream, seeing the salt flat. When Tails landed the plane, it transforms into a jeep again. "Wow. The battery can be anywhere," said Knuckles, seeing the place. "We just need to keep our eyes open. We'll be done in no time," said Tails.

3 hours later, our heroes are on the road. "That took longer than I thought. I all must fall asleep," said Knuckles. "You are telling me. I think I could have died out there," said Sonic. "Our next stop is Laguna Colorada; a shallow salt lake. Some people called it; The Red Lagoon of Bolivia," said Tails. "More like an orange lagoon," said Amy, seeing the lake. "I'm not going in there and get my new shoes dirty. Good thing, I packed all of us rain boots," said Tikal, take out 6 pairs of rain boots. "You know I hate wear those. Mine's are too… adorable," said Tails. "Not my fault that your feet are small." "Focus, team. We need to look for that battery," said Sonic, putting on his blue boots.

3 hours later, the team are on the road again. "I swear if we have to walk on another lake, I'm going to explode," said Sonic, getting angry. "Don't worry, Sonic. This time we're going to dive in a lake" said Tails. "That's making it worse for him," said Amy, trying to calm Sonic down. When they got to the lake, Tails turns the jeep into a large fishing boat. The team puts their scuba gear on and dives into the lake. "If I am correct, there is an ancient underwater city," said Tails "Cool. Better take out your camera, Amy," said Cream. When they got to the underwater city, they heard an unfamiliar sound and hides. Then they see Zomom and 6 robot fishes guarding a 2-ft tall battery in a 2-ft plug. "Who's that? Could he be part of the Deadly Six," said Tikal. "My research says his name is Zomom; the brawn of the six. He has strange appetite. Let's just hope he doesn't try to eat us," said Tails. "Wait. That gives me an idea," said Knuckles, going through his backpack. He takes out a waterproof sandwich and fishing pole. He puts the sandwich on the end of the fish hook.

With Zomom, he said, "man, am I hungry. I could go for a Team Sonic Buffet." When he saw the sandwich, he swims after. While Knuckles distract him, Tails disengaged the battery and the plug and swims away. When Zomom got to Knuckles, Knuckles grabs the sandwich and said, "come on, boy. Go, get it." Zomom acts like a dog and Knuckles throws the sandwich like it was a bone. While Zomom goes after it, Team Sonic swims back up to their boat.

At Sonesta Posadas del Inca Lake Titicaca Puno, our heroes enjoy their outside dining. "Man, now this is a perfect place for eating," said Sonic. "You're telling me. They make good food here," said Amy. "Good thing, we're in Peru. The next battery is somewhere at Colca Canyon," said Tails. "Aha! Now, I got you," said Zomom, going to the heroes. "Look, boy! Here's a nice sausage. Go, get it," said Tikal, throwing a sausage into the lake and Zomom swims after it. "When it's morning, we're leaving for the canyon," said Cream.

Morning came and our heroes get in their jeep. Zomom comes running to them until Knuckles throws chilidog and Zomom chases after it. "Escaping from the guy will be a piece of cake," said Amy. "Do have any of those chilidogs, Knux," said Sonic. "Here you go." While Sonic eats it, Tails drive and said, "it will take us 13 hours and 22 minutes. We'll get there at 8:55 pm. So, enjoy the ride."


	17. Ch16: SA2: Peru

Chapter 16: South America II

Our heroes are still on the road and it's 8:55 pm. The stars are out and they look beautiful into the eyes of our heroes. "Wow. I wish there were shooting stars out; tonight," said Cream. "We're here," said Tails, pulling up to the driveway. "Why is it called Colca Canyon," said Sonic. "It's filled with Coca-Cola," said Knuckles, laughing. "That's funny, Knux," said Tikal, laughing along. "No. It's named after it's river; Colca River," said Amy, reading the guidebook. "Where's the battery," said Cream. "At Mirador Cruz del Condor," said Tails. "What if one of us passed out?" "Then one of us will carry the person." "Alright, let's find this battery before we get knocked out," said Sonic, preparing himself to run.

Our heroes counties walking until they finally reached their destination. "Finally, we made it. Now we could…," said Cream, until she falls asleep and lands on her back. "I got her," said Tails, putting the sleeping bunny in his arms. "Let's just get this over with before we all passed out," said Sonic, going to the cross and detached a 4-ft tall battery in a 4-ft plug. "Why put a battery on a grave, Eggman? Just why?" When Sonic leaves the grave with the battery and plug, a big shadow-like figure emerges behind the cross and tries to grab Sonic. Amy screamed with panicked and throws her hammer at the shadow. When it hit the shadow, he falls. When the heroes checked on it, it revealed to be Zomom. "Thanks, Ames," said Sonic. "No problem." "Now, let's find a hotel here and find Cream a bed. Because I'm tired of carrying her," said Tails, almost struggling to hold her.

At Andes Colca Hostel, Cream is in bed; still sleeping with Cheese on her head. While Tikal and Amy talk to each other. "She sure is like an angel when she sleeps," said Tikal. "I know. Did you get some souvenirs from Bolivia and Peru?" "Yes, I did. A Bolivian Aguayo and a Peruvian carved gourd. This collecting and talking are getting me tired. Let's hit the sack, girlfriend." "You're right. I need sleep to refuel my adventuring tanks."

With the boys, Tails does some research on the files while Sonic eats a chilidog and watches Knuckles chugs up; a bottle of coca cola. "Careful, Knux. We don't want any explosions in here," said Sonic, finishing his chilidog. "I'll be fine. Where's our next destination?" "Torres del Paine and the Atacama Desert in Chile," said Tails. "Does Chile make the best chilidogs," said Sonic. "Is that supposed to be a joke?" "Well, no and yes." "We better get some sleep, guys," said Knuckles, grabbing his stomach. "Dude if you're going to do a number 2; do it in the restroom," said Tails. When Knuckles goes into the restroom, Sonic said, "I try to warn him."

Morning is here and our heroes are on the plane; preparing to take off. "Good thing, it's only going to take us 3 hours and 30 minutes to get there," said Tails, turning the engine on. When they fly away, Amy said, "I'm just curious, but where's the giant Zeti?" "You mean Zomom," said Sonic. "That's right." Zomom is still knocked out from his beat down. When he finally gets up, he said, "how long have I been here?" When he saw the heroes flying in the sky, he said, "that pink brat knocked me out with her hammer. And they're heading to Chile. Great, now I'm hungry again."


	18. CH17: SA3: Chile

Chapter 17: South America III

It's 12:30 pm and our heroes are still flying. "Our first stop on Chile is Torres del Paine," said Tails. "Torres del what," said Sonic. "According to the guidebook: Torres del Paine is a national park in the Extreme South region of Patagonian Chile and features mountains, lakes, and glaciers. The centerpiece of the park is the three Towers of Paine, three spectacular granite peaks shaped forces of glacial ice. The highest peak is about 2,500 meters (8200 feet)," said Amy, reading the book. "Sounds like an awesome place to build an ice palace," said Tikal. "And that's where going. The three towers" said Tails. When they landed, the plane turns back into a jeep. "Time to go hiking," said Tikal, taking out 6 pairs of hiking boots.

While our heroes continue to hike, they see the three Towers of Paine. "I thought they are towers, not rocks," said Cream. "What a rip off! They should have called them the three Rocks of Paine," said Knuckles. "Lesson learned. Sometimes; the things you expected won't turn out as you thought it would be," said Sonic. When Cream puts her hand in the water, she takes a sip of it and said, "this water is so clean." "Do you think the battery and plug are underwater," said Amy. "I'm not going into the water again," said Sonic, crossing his arms. "I guess we have to do it the hard way," said Tikal, snapping her fingers to command the water. The water spits out a 4-ft tall battery in a 4-ft plug. "That was the hard way? It looked easy to me." "Hahahaha! Oh, Sonic. Always wanted to do things the hard way." Then the water spits out Zomom and he lands in front of the heroes. "Oh, my head! It took all of you long enough," said Zomom, rubbing his head. "Zomom," said Knuckles with anger. He opens his backpack, takes out a hand-dryer machine and hits Zomom on the head with it. When Zomom gets knocked out, our heroes quickly escaped.

At Hotel Rio Serrano, our heroes are enjoying their dinner. "I was right. They do make chilidogs in Chile," said Sonic, eating one. "Omg, Sonic. Omg," said Amy, who's annoyed. "Come on, Ames. You know me." "After a good night rest, it's off to the Atacama Desert," said Tails. Then Zomom jumps out of the window and said, "Aha! Now, I got you." Knuckles takes out the hand-dryer machine and hits Zomom with it again. "Lock our doors, team. We don't want that guy to break into our rooms," said Sonic.

The next morning, Amy, Cream, and Tikal are trapped in their hotel room with Zomom on their door on the outside. When the boys see them, Knuckles said, "should I hit him with the hand-dryer machine again?" "Nope. He'll be expecting that," said Sonic. But he was too late, Knuckles sneaks up behind Zomom and hits him with the machine again. The girls come out of the room with their bags and run to the boys. "Thanks, boys," said Tikal. "No problem. Thanks to my good friend; the hand-dryer machine," said Knuckles. "Onward to the Atacama Desert," said Tails, getting in the jeep.

A few hours later, our heroes are still on the road. Tails is riding the jeep while listening to the radio. Cream and Cheese watches the scenery while Sonic and Amy takes pictures. Knuckles sleeps while wearing sunshades and a sun hat. Tikal reads a magazine while getting a tan. "Girlfriend, how can you get a tan while we're in a desert," said Amy. "I'm trying to keep my skin and fur from getting pale or too light," said Tikal. "Shouldn't you be on a souvenir hunt?" "Once we find a gift shop." "We have been stuck in this desert for so long. Are we even close to the battery yet, Tails," said Sonic. "Almost there." "That's what you said 2 hours ago." "When did I put on a hat and shades," said Knuckles, getting up and yawning. "I put them on you. I don't want you to get sun-bleached," said Tikal, with a flirty smile. Knuckles blushes and said, "thank you." Tikal flutters her eyes and said, "you're welcome." Sonic and Amy giggled at the echidnas. Then a gunfire was heard far away; causing Tails to freak out and let's go of the wheel. The Team ducks in cover by going under their seats while Cheese takes control of the wheel. When the team looks up, Cream said traumatized and hugging Tails, "what in the high skies was that?!" "That was not balloons popping or Knuckles," said Sonic. "Hey! I think it was a gunfire because guess who is coming to us while riding a bull," said Knuckles, looks behind him and sees Zomom riding a bull with 4 badniks on his sides. "YEAW! We got them animals on the run! Let's aim fire boys! WOOWEE," said Zomom, taking out a hunter's gun. "That guy drank too much," said Tikal, until her mouth gets covered by Knuckles' hand. "Tikal! Not in front of the children." "Oh, sorry." "It's hand-dryer machine time!" Knuckles throws the machine at the villains, but it only hits one of the badniks. "You're going to need something harder than that, Knux," said Sonic. Knuckles goes through his backpack and takes out an anchor. He throws them at the villains and when Zomom sees it, he said, "seriously?! Where did he get the anchor?!" When it hit them, Amy said, "he's right. Where did you get the anchor?" "It's my duty to be prepared at all costs," said Knuckles. "Ha! You said duty," said Sonic, laughing. "Aim higher, Sonic." "Something is wrong with the wheel," said Tails, stopping the jeep. When he checks the wheels, he notices a 4-ft tall battery in a 4-ft plug caught on one of them. When he detached it from the wheel, he said, "that was easy than I hope to be. All well. Time to search for a hotel."

At Tierra Atacama Hotel & Spa, our heroes are having a massage. "Finally, a good massage. We should do this all the time, girls," said Amy. "Agree. I can't believe I got a real ear massage," said Cream. "My back has never felt this great," said Tikal. "I can't believe there is such thing as a tail massage," said Tails. "That's a good massager. I could really use a good foot massage," said Sonic. "So, Tails. Where's our next location," said Knuckles. "Starting tomorrow, we're going to Galapagos Islands, Ecuador." "Did you get a souvenir from here, Tikal," said Amy. "Yes. I got a Lapis Lazuli

Morning has come and our heroes are well rested from their massages from yesterday. When our heroes arrived at their plane, Tails starts the engine and said, "it will take us 5 hours and 35 minutes to get there." Sonic gets grabbed by the neck by Zomom and Zomom said, "I think have you for dessert." "Stop it! You are about to break my neck," said Sonic, getting choked and his face turns green from lack of air. Amy instantly saves Sonic by knocking out Zomom with her hammer. While Sonic catches his breath and said, "thank you, Ames. I almost got killed." "Let's get out of here before Animal-Eating McFatty Zeti wakes up." Our heroes fly away; leaving Zomom out cold.


	19. CH18: SA4: Ecuador

Chapter 18: South America IV

7 hours later, it's 3 pm. "What's the Galapagos Islands again," said Sonic. Amy takes out a guidebook and said, "here it is. These islands are a volcanic archipelago in the Pacific Ocean. It's considered one of the world's foremost destinations for wildlife. Each island boasts its own unique landscape, ranging from barren black, volcanic rocks to swaths of white sand beaches melting into gemstone-blue waters." "A perfect place for nature. Sounds so pretty," said Tikal. "Where do you think the battery could be," said Knuckles. "It's somewhere at the Los Tuneles on Isabela Island," said Tails. "It says here: Isabela Island is the largest island in the Galapagos. It's named after Queen Isabella of Spain. It's rich with beyond wildlife and has 6 shield volcanoes," said Amy. "You better take out your camera because I can see the island just up ahead," said Cream.  
Our heroes are walking on a path that leads them to their location. While Amy walks with her team, she reads out loud, "Los Tuneles…. that place is the most spectacular site for scuba diving in Isabela Island. The water is shallow, calm and very clear-a sea sanctuary. A series of lava flows have produced unique geological formations, a series of arcs and tunnels underneath and above the water-a habitat for many local Galapagos Species. The entrance to the site is shallow and the waves can be strong, for this reason, the access can be complicated. The best time to visit the tunnels is between Jan and May." "Here we are," said Tails. "This place is so pretty," said Cream. "Now, if were Eggman; where would I hide the battery," said Sonic. "On the walls of the tunnels," said Knuckles. "It's scuba diving time," said Tikal, taking out the gear. "Oh no! No way! I'm not going underwater," said Sonic. Then Zomom comes running to the heroes with a giant net and screams out a battle cry. "RUN," said Sonic, grabbing Amy's hands and leads the team away from the Zeti. When they got to the water, they quickly put on their scuba gear and dives in.  
They made it to the tunnels. When they poke their heads out of the water, they took off their scuba face gear and looks around for the battery. "This is what I call I gleaming tunnel," said Sonic. "This place sure is pretty, but dark and spooky," said Cream. "Found the battery," said Tails, removing a 2-ft tall battery in a 2-ft plug from the wall. "Um… guys, a little problem," said Knuckles, seeing Zomom on the ceiling with his net. "I got you now, Team Sonic," said Zomom, coming off the ceiling. The Team swim away and Zomom lands into the water.  
At Iguana Crossing Hotel, the boys get a massage and the girls hang at the pool; outside. "Now, this is what I call paradise. Right boys," said Sonic. "You said it, Sonic. I don't want to leave here," said Knuckles. "Sorry, guys. But we have to. There are more batteries in Argentina," said Tails. "Really? How much?" "4." "That's not much. We'll be done within a blink of an eye," said Sonic. "We'll see." "Did you get a souvenir, Tikal, "said Amy. "Yeah. I got silver jewelry."  
Next morning, 8 am. Our heroes load up their stuff on the plane. "It will 5 hours and 54 minutes to get there," said Tails, starting the engine. The team gets the plane and buckles up. Then Zomom picks up the plane and said, "did you really think you can escape me by leaving me in the water?" "Yes," said Sonic. "Wrong. When I get that key, I'm having a big lunch: you." Then the plane splashes oil into Zomom's eyes and he said, "AHHHH! The oil! IT BURNS!" Then our heroes fly away. While Zomom tries to get the oil off his eyes, he trips and lands into a bag of chill pepper powder. "OW! THE POWDER! IT BURNS EVEN WORSE!" He jumps out and scratches himself like a maniac.


	20. CH19: SA5: Argentina

Chapter 19: South America V

It's 1:54 pm and our heroes are still flying. "In this guidebook… Argentina is the 8th largest country in the world. The central region of Argentina is the rich plain know as La Pampa. There is a jungle in the extreme northeast. Girls, you're going to love this," said Amy, reading the book. "What is it," said Cream. "In Argentina, there's a place called the La Boca. Its area is famous for its multi-colored houses and tango dancing on the street. It's somewhere at Buenos Aires; it's capital." "Tango! Oooh, I hope we'll go visit there. I want to dance the tango," said Tikal. "We're actually going to land there," said Tails, seeing the city. When they landed, the plane turned into a jeep again. "It will take us 2 hours and 54 minutes to get to our first destination: Kaieteur Falls Guyana. So, please passengers. Enjoy the scenery," said Tails, putting the GPS on. When they drove past the La Boca, the girls see a couple there; dancing to the tango. The girls started to daydream about dancing.  
4:44 pm, our heroes are walking through the Kaieteur National Park in the center of Guyana's rainforest. While they're hiking, Amy reads a guidebook and said out loud, "Kaieteur Falls is the world's largest single drop waterfall by the volume of water flowing over it. It's about for times higher than Niagara Falls and about twice the height of Victoria Falls. The falls were discovered in 180 by Charles Barrington Brown. According to a Patamona Indian legend, Kaieteur Falls was named for Kai, a chief, or Toshao who acted to save his people by paddling over the falls in an act of self-sacrifice to Makonaima, the great spirit. Another legend though was told to Brown by Amerindians in the night of the discovery of falls: Kaieteur has been named after an unpleasant old man who was placed in a boat and shoved in the fall by his relatives. Thus, the fall was named "Kaieteur", which means "old-man-fall"." "Who is this; Makonaima, anyway," said Sonic. "Makunaima is the name of the great Creator god of the Akawaio and neighboring Cariban tribes. The name Makunaima literally means "He Works by Night." Traditional Cariban cosmology has become very muddled since the arrival of Christian missionaries. Though older myths feature Makunaima as a legendary culture hero who slays monsters, in more recent texts, these exploits are usually ascribed to Sigu instead, while Makunaima is translated as "God" or "Great Spirit" and is not personified. Indeed, Makunaima is often said never to have been seen by mortal man." "Are we there yet, Tails? My feet are killing me. And these shoes I'm wearing a brand new," said Tikal. "We are."  
When Knuckles pushed big leaves out of the way, our heroes see the falls in its striking beauty. They were awed by it, that Amy took a picture of it. "Where's the battery, Tails," said Sonic. "In the falls at the top." "Not again. I want to walk in the water." "Chill, Big Blue. I got six pairs of waterproof tennis shoes," said Tikal, going into her fashion bag.

Our heroes walk near to the falls while wearing Tikal's waterproof tennis shoes. "There it is," said Creaming seeing a 4-ft tall battery in a 4-ft plug on a big rock in the middle of the falls. "Are you kidding me," said Sonic. "All we have to do is to jump on the rocks," said Amy, jumping onto one. "But if I get wet, I'm going back on land." "Sonic, you're being such a drama queen," said Knuckles, jumping on one. "You mean drama king." "Whatever. Just come on." "Hmph!" When the team made it to the battery, Tails disconnected it from the rock. Then Zomom appeared rowing on a kayak. "Do you guys here splashing," said Tikal. "There's someone coming this way. It's him; Zomom," said Cream, seeing him rowing at towards her and her team. When Zomom got to them, he tries to grab Sonic; who still has the key. But he missed him as the water push him to the edge of the waterfall. "Bye-bye. Ta-ta. Happy trails," said Team Sonic, waving goodbye to Zomom in a teasing way. Then Zomom falls off of the waterfalls. "So, that's why they call them waterfalls," said Knuckles. "Can we go now? I don't want to end up like him," said Sonic. "He's right. Let's go find a hotel," said Amy, going back on land.

It's 8 pm and our heroes still in the park. "Are you sure we're a bit closer to a hotel," said Cream. "Yes. I'm sure of it," said Tails. "But, Tails. The sun is setting." "Well, I guess that means we're camping out," said Sonic. "Um…I didn't bring a sleeping bag with me," said Tikal. "Don't worry, Tikal. I brought extra sleeping bags," said Knuckles, taking out a blue tent and a pink tent from his backpack. When he finished setting them, he takes out a match, a few stones, and firewood from his backpack. While he builds a fire, Amy said, "wow! He's prepared for anything." "I'm glad he's on our team," said Sonic.  
10 pm and our heroes are asleep in their tents. Zomom goes into their campsite by accident while trying to find a way out of the wilderness. Then a snake wraps itself around his leg. While he tries to get it off, accidentally enters into the guys' tent. When he throws the snake away, Tails wakes up, sees Zomom and screams in horror. Knuckles and Sonic wake up from his scream. Then Zomom gets surprised that he screamed. Then Knuckles angrily growls at Zomom, takes a hand dryer from his backpack and hits Zomom with it. Then the guys dragged the out-conscious Zeti out of their tent. The girls look outside from their tent and Cream said, "do you mind? We're trying to sleep." "Sorry, girls. But we had an intruder in our tent," said Sonic. Then the guys threw Zomom into the sky and he never returned. The team goes back into their tents and slept away through the night.

Morning is here and it's 9 am. The girls made breakfast for the team. The team had pancakes and orange juice. "These are delicious! Thanks for making it girls," said Sonic, eating his pancakes. "Aw, shucks. You're welcome," said Amy, blushing and smiling. "Maybe for lunch, we can have quesadillas," said Cream. "Splendid idea, Creamy," said Tails. "Where do we go next," said Tikal. "Next is Iguazu Falls. Let's roll."

It's 5 pm and our heroes are in the sky on the plane. "Iguazu Falls are waterfalls of the Iguazu River located on the border of the Brazilian state of Parana and the Argentine province of Misiones. The falls divide the river into the upper and lower Iguazu," said Amy, reading a guidebook. "How is that interesting," said Tikal. "There is a legend to explain the falls: God wanted to marry Naipi, an Aborigine girl against her wish. She escaped on a canoe with her human lover, Taroba. Upon realizing this, he got angry and separated the River Iguazu by creating deep falls so that the two will be condemned to an eternal fall." "Woah! Talk about an obsessive admirer," said Sonic. "You're telling me. I'm glad that's a legend." "Let's find that battery before I passed out," said Cream. "It's only 5 o'clock. You'll be fine," said Tails. "Look, there it is," said Amy, taking pictures of it. "Wow. I'm in paradise," said Knuckles. "The battery is on the Balconer," said Tails, putting the plane above the area. "Alright. Knuckles and Tikal hold on to the ropes. Amy and I are going in. Tails, keep the plane as steady. Cream, protect us," said Sonic, tying a rope around his waist. When Amy tied her own rope, she and Sonic jump in while Knuckles and Tikal held on tight to them. And Cream and Cheese follows the hedgehogs.  
Inside the Balconer, Sonic and Amy are still tied to their ropes. Cream and Cheese flies next to them. "There it is," said Cream, seeing a 4-ft tall battery in a 4-ft plug on the ground. "There's something fishy about this. It's too easy," said Amy, disabling the battery and plug. And coming out of the darkness is Zomom. "There's no place for you to run or hide," said Zomom. "Eeek! How do you keep finding us," said Cream. "We Zeti have a great sense of smell." Right behind Zomom is a jaguar. Sonic quickly pulled on the rope, and he and Amy get to pull back up to the plane. And Cream and Cheese follows them by flying. "HEY! COME BACK HERE!" When Zomom turns around and saw the jaguar, he runs away with jaguar gives him to chase.

At Melia Iguazu, our heroes are enjoying sun tanning. "Cream. Go easy on the jelly beans," said Amy. "Sorry." "Next stop in Argentina is Perito Moveno Glacier. We need to get up at 4 am because it will take us 16 hours and 42 minutes to get there. And we'll be there at 3:42 pm," said Tails. "No way, Tailsberg. I'm not getting up that early," said Tikal. "Yes, you are. Because we're going to sleep right now." "Aw," said the Team except for Tails. 4 am, the team are on the plane; sleeping. Tails carried sleeping Cream to the plane. "I guess, I'll wait until they wake up," said Tails, buckling everyone up. When Tails ride the plane, Zomom is sleeping in the parking lot.

3:42 pm, the whole team are wide awake. "Perito Moreno Glacier is a glacier that is found in the National Park, Los Glaciares, Argentina, in South America, and its source is the Southern Patagonian Ice Field found in the Andes Mountain system. It's one of the most prominent attractions for tourists in southern South America, in the Argentine Patagonia region, and the area has vehicle access via a road. It's a freshwater reserve and is the third largest on earth. Named after Argentine's Francisco Moreno, an explorer in the late 1800s and early 1900s, who was also known as 'Perito Moreno', the word 'perito' meaning 'expert' or 'specialist', which he officially became in 1902. It acted as a natural barricade for Argentina during conflicts with neighboring Chile," said Amy. "It's so cold. I hope I don't catch a fever," said Sonic, sneezing. "I make some hot chocolate for you, in case you do," said Cream. "Want some jelly, Tails?" "CUT IT OUT!" "There's the glacier," said Knuckles, seeing it and it has a 4-ft tall battery in a 4-ft plug on top of it. "Tikal, can you make the glacier give us the battery," said Amy. "I'll try." The glacier pushes the battery and plug up to the plane. When Knuckles grabs them, Tikal stops the glacier. "Mission complete without a Zeti," said Sonic, until he sneezed so loud. "Let's find a hotel to get you warm up," said Amy, giving him tissues.

At Hosteria El Galpon Del Glaciar, Sonic is having some soup and hot chocolate with a blanket covering him up. "Don't worry, Sonic. You'll be fine with my homemade soup and Cream's homemade hot chocolate," said Amy, feeding him the bowl of soup. "Thanks for the helping." "Our final destination on Argentina is Tierra del Fuego," said Tails. "Finally. Want some hot chocolate," said Cream, giving Tails a mug of it. "Sure. Thanks, Cream." "No problem." Back at the glacier, Zomom arrived there and said, "no fair. I came late. I bet I'll find them at Tierra del whatever it's called."

Morning came and our heroes are having breakfast. "I love quesadillas. They're so good," said Knuckles. "We're in luck that we won't have to get up so early. Our destination is only 3 hours away," said Tails. Then Zomom comes out under the team's table and said, "how am I ever going to get some sleep. You guys!" "You," said Knuckles, angrily. He takes out the hand-dryer machine from his back and hits Zomom on the head. "Again. Where keep getting all of this junk, Knux," said Tikal. "My backpack is like a vortex. Now let's scurry before he wakes up."

"Tierra del Fuego is the southernmost part of South America. Meaning "Land of Fire", "Tierra del Fuego" was the name given to the island when the first European explorers to venture here saw fires flicking in the darkness. These belonged to the native Selk'nam and Yaghan people who wore little clothing and instead used fires to keep themselves warm. Also, in 1884, gold was discovered at Cape Virgenes. It's an excellent place to fish and the winds are notorious there," said Amy, reading a guidebook while riding in a plane with her team. "Alright, Tails. We're here. Where's the battery," said Sonic. "There. On Les Eclaireurs Lighthouse," said Tails, seeing a 2ft battery in a 2ft plug on the roof of the lighthouse. "I'll get it," said Cream, flying to it. When she disconnects them from the roof, she flies back the plane. Then Zomom goes up to the roof; all tired and said, "now, I got you." "Zomom," said Knuckles, in angry. "Oh no! Don't you dare throw that hand-dryer again." But Knuckles takes out an anchor and throws it at him. "A least, you gave him something rather than the hand-dryer this time," said Tikal.

At Status Hotel Casino, the girls are enjoying themselves at the pool. The boys walked in with bags of cash. "Oh yeah. We won; more than millions at their casino," said Sonic. "Great job, boys," said Amy. "Did find the location for the ray yet, Tails," said Cream. "There's only one clue: it's in another amusement park." "I got another souvenir. It's a pink leather purse," said Tikal. "Our final battery is somewhere in the Amazon River. It's only 2 hours and 30 minutes away. We're in luck," said Tails. "Then we'll have a good night after all," said Sonic.

Morning: 9:00 am. Our heroes are enjoying their breakfast. Cheese plays with Tails' tails. "Now, don't make it weird, chao," said Tails, keeping an eye on him. Cheese then hugs Tails' face and cuddles his face. "Aw! He really likes you, Tails," said Cream. "Everyone, all set?" "All ready to go, pal," said Sonic.  
Back with Zomom, he's in awful pain from the anchor incident from Knuckles. He walks into the Status Hotel Casino, while Team Sonic is fly in their plane in the air. When Zomom notices them, he said, "aw, come on! I just got here. They're probably heading to the Amazon River. This time, I'll wait for them."


	21. CH20: SA6: Amazon River

Chapter 20: South America VI

Somewhere in the Amazon River, the plane turned into a large fishing boat. Tails is driving the boat with Cream and Cheese next to him. Amy reads a guidebook, Sonic looks throw binoculars and takes pictures, Knuckles is sleeping and Tikal is dusting off her souvenir case. "A girl has got to keep her collection dust free," said Tikal. "Knuckles the Echidna! Can you at least enjoy the scene without sleeping your butt off," said Sonic. "But I spent sleepless night guarding Master Emerald against thieves and threats. "Tails, set up cameras for you to sleep." "Still." "Hey, Ames. Can you tell me a bit about this river?" "Sure thing. The Amazon River is the second-longest river on earth. The river is home to the pink river dolphins, piranhas, bull sharks and anacondas. The river's shores are in Brazil, Peru, Bolivia, and Ecuador." "What's an anaconda?" "The world's longest snake," said Tikal. Sonic jumps into Amy's arms and said, "you know I'm spooked with snakes." "Sorry." "This should be a good spot to look. Hey, Tikal. Get out our fishing poles. Would ya," said Tails, stopping the boat. "You got it, Yellow Sky."

The team fished for the battery and plug for a few minutes. "Did anyone get anything," said Tikal. "All I found were two Chaos Emeralds," said Cream, grabbing them from her fishing pole. "Great job., Cream. We only need to find 5 more of them. At least you didn't catch any piranhas," said Tails, slapping his tails on the boat to get 5 piranhas of them. When they got off of his tails, they go back into the river and he said, "you better get back in the river and stay there." "What about you and Amy caught; Sonic? Amy? Sonic," said Tikal. Amy is free Sonic from an anaconda; that wrapped him in its coils. When it left, Sonic said sarcastically, "we had a pleasant time." Tikal sees Knuckles asleep while holding his fishing pole. "KNUCKLES! WAKE UP," said Tikal, yelling in his ear. "Ouch! Keep the volume down. Oh, it's just you." "Did you even check that you caught something?" "Not at all." When he pulls his fishing pole up, he notic3d that Zomom is holding his fishing line and in his hands are 4 ft battery in 4 ft plug.

"ZOMOM! What are doing on my fishing line?" "Waiting for the right time to attack." Sonic takes the battery and plug from Zomom and Knuckles puts him back into the river. Zomom jumps out of the water with piranhas biting him, screaming and runs away on the water. "Well, that was easy," said Tails. "Hey, we're entering in Brazil," said Cream, seeing the sign "Welcome to Brazil". "Brazil? The home of Rio de Janeiro? The magical place for carnival? Wicked," said Sonic. "Maybe that's where the ray is. Because Zomom dropped this," said Cream, picks up a wet ticket.

At Ariau Amazon Towers Hotel, the team is having a dinner. Tails analyze the wet ticket and said, "Sao Paulo? Sonic, can recognize this ticket? It's from a Sao Paulo amusement park." "Hm…. The Playcenter." "Thanks, Blue Leader. The location of it is only 3 hours and 50 minutes. We'll leave at 10 am; tomorrow." "Do you think they have souvenir at Amazon River," said Amy. "Sure. I got myself four flowers: an orchid, a water lily, passion flower and a bromeliad," said Tikal, taking out four flowerpots with a flower in each pot. "Wow. They're beautiful," said Knuckles. "Thanks. My favorite one is the bromeliad," said Tikal.

10 am, the guys load the luggage into the plane, while the girls and Cheese are feeding the pink dolphins. Tikal whispers to dolphins while looking at Knuckles. Then she and dolphins laughed when Knuckles notices. "What's so funny," said Knuckles. "A joke you said." "Alright, girls. Let's hit the skies," said Sonic. The dolphins wave their fins goodbye to the girls. "I hope you can have pups soon," said Amy. "Brazil, here we come," said Cream. "I play carnival music while we fly there," said Tails, turning on the radio.


	22. CH21: SA Boss Zomom Brazil

Capitulo 21: America do Sul: Brazil Park Boss Fight (Chapter 21: South America)

1:50 pm, our heroes are still in the sky. "Brazil has 206 million people living there; which is about half of the entire population of South America. Its name came from an East Indian tree. The weight of coffee produced in Brazil is twice the weight of tea produce in India. It's the 5th largest country in the world," said Amy, reading a tour guide "They forgot the most important part: it's the kingdom of samba and carnival. A true party country. Maybe when we disable the ray, can we party until sunset," said Sonic. "Maybe since we didn't celebrate back at Six Flags Over Texas," said Tails. "Yeeha! Thanks, Tails." "Hey, look. There's Sao Paulo," said Cream. "Good eye. Activate jeep mode." When the team landed, the plane turned into a jeep. "To the Playcenter," said Knuckles.

When our heroes made it to the Playcentre, our heroes parked in the deserted parking lot. "Wow. This place is awesome," said Cream. When the team goes to the entrance, they see it was broken into. "Zomom must behind this," said Knuckles, walk through the broken in entrance with his team. "Ok. We need to defeat Zomom and disable the ray to finally finish with South America," said Tails. "Hey, Ames. I forgot to give you back the key," said Sonic, giving her the black key back. "Thanks, Sonic." "I thought you would never come. It's time for me to have the key and a 6-meal buffet," said Zomom; near the Looping Star. "If you want the key, you got to get through me," said Sonic, protecting Amy. "Hold on, Sonic. Let me handle this guy," said Tikal. Tikal made a cloud, stands on it and goes to the center of the Looping Star. "Alright, orange. Let's have some fun," said Zomom, gets on the ride, turns the ride on and breaks the lever.

As the battle begins, the other Team Sonic members go to the controls. "And I don't get to be part of the blasted battle," said Sonic. "On the bright side, we get to cheer her on," said Knuckles. "You're just saying that to stay on her side. Or just to impress her." "Oh! Get off of my back, Sonic." Back with Tikal and Zomom, Zomom throws tornados at her, but she dodges them all. Then Tikal made a thunderstorm cloud, puts it above him and made lightning strike him. The lighting is so strong that it made the ride stop. "Alright, Knux. You can take him down," said Tikal. "You got it." Knuckles punches Zomom in the stomach; the punch hits him so hard that Zomom flew into the air. "Victory to Team Sonic at last," said Sonic. "Look, there's the ray," said Cream, sees a satellite dish with an Eggman symbol on it.  
At Hotel Ibis Styles Sao Paulo Barra Funda, our heroes are dancing the night away. Amy is wearing a blue ballroom dance dress performance spandex organza draping lace crystals/rhinestones long sleeves high dress. "Where did you get that dress," said Sonic. "Tikal got it for me. She thought it would look go on me." "It looks super nice to me." "Thank you." "You're welcome." Sonic and Amy dance the tango; together. Tails and Cream dance with each other while flying. Knuckles and Tikal free dance with each other. The team stopped dancing when Cheese is wearing shades and does off the hook dance moves on the floor. "Go, Cheese. Go, Cheese. Go, Cheese," said Tails. "Way to go, Lil' Cheese," said Knuckles. "Did you get a souvenir," said Cream. "I got a red ceramic vase," said Tikal. "After this wicked night and good sleep, we'll go to Egypt for Africa," said Tails.

At Eggman's Home Base, Zomom walks in with piranhas all over his body. The other members of the Deadly Six see him. "Zomom…. You look more in pain than me," said Zazz, who's in a wheelchair with two broken legs with casts on. "Those guys are good. They punched back into the Amazon River," said Zomom. Then he fainted. Metal Sonic, Orbot, and Cubot picks him up and takes him to the infirmary. "Well, there goes your strongest member. Maybe I should send the smartest member to Africa," said Eggman. "I am able to help you with that. And Zeena; when those fugitives are done with Africa, they head to Europe next," said Master Zik, leaving. "You're right. I'm practicing my skills already," said Zeena, throwing ninja stars at a picture of Amy. "I hope the pink one knows who she's up against. Zeena is monster when she's angry," said Zor. "Same too, Zor. Same too," said Zavok, annoyed. 9 am and our heroes are ready for lift off. "Oh boy! We're going to Egypt; the birthplace of ancient mysteries and mummies," said Tails. "The best part about it is the legends there," said Sonic. "Let's go to Egypt, Africa.


	23. CH22: Africa1: Egypt

Chapter 22: Africa I

9 am in Egypt (USA time: 9 pm), our heroes are flying above Egypt. "The Great Pyramids of Giza…. Egyptologists believe the pyramid was built as a tomb for the Fourth Dynasty Egyptian pharaoh Khufu (often Hellenized as "Cheops") and was constructed over a 20-year period. Khufu's vizier, Hemiunu (also called Hemon) is believed by some to be the architect of the Great Pyramid. It is thought that, at construction, the Great Pyramid was originally 280 Egyptian Royal cubits tall (146.5 meters (480.6 ft)), but with erosion and absence of its pyramidion, its present height is 138.8 meters (455.4 ft). Each base side was 440 cubits, 230.4 meters (755.9 ft) long. The mass of the pyramid is estimated at 5.9 million tons. The volume, including an internal hillock, is roughly 2,500,000 cubic meters (88,000,000 cu ft)," said Amy, reading a guidebook. "Does this mean we have to go in the pyramid? I want to see an actual mummy," said Sonic. "I can't believe they only made pyramids for dead people," said Tikal. "It's the only way the people can show respect to their rulers," said Amy. "We're here," said Tails. Knuckles takes a pick of the pyramids and said, "I think I saw a 4 ft battery on a 4 ft plug on to of the biggest pyramid." "Good eyesight, Knux," said Tikal. "Let's take her down for a look," said Sonic. "On it, Sonic," said Tails.

The Team is climbing up the tallest Pyramid of Giza. "Are you sure we can do this," said Cream. "Trust me. We'll be fine," said Sonic, reaches the top. When Tails got there, he disables the battery and plug. While there climbing back down, Master Zik appears with an army of badnicks. "Dispose of them, while I get the key," said Master Zik, throws fruit at Amy. "Look out," said Sonic, saving Amy. "How odd. Attacked by fruit," said Amy. "It's time to teach you, children, a lesson. A painful lesson," said Master Zik. "Who the heck are you," said Knuckles. "I'm Master Zik…. Founder and brains of the Deadly Six. Hand over the key, or else." "Like we're scared of you? I ain't afraid of an old man. Sandstorm," said Tikal, commanding the wind. The wind blows the sand at Master Zik and the badnicks. "Now, let's get out of here. To the Valley of the Kings," said Tails, going on the plane.

3 hours and 19 minutes later, it's 12:19 pm (USA time: 12:19 am), Amy says while reading a guidebook, "the Valley of the Kings; Once part of the ancient city of Thebes is the burial site of almost all of Egypt's Pharaohs from the 18th, 19th and 20th dynasties. Archaeologists have found around sixty-three tombs (with the latest discovery being in 2008) at this burial complex located in the hills of Dayr- al-Bahri." "So, it's like a royal graveyard," said Cream. "Yeah, something like that." "Maybe that's enough info, Amy," said Tails, getting terrified. "Tails, you're not scared of a royal graveyard with dead Pharaohs in them? Are you," said Sonic. "No. I'm not." "Look. There it is," said Knuckles. When they land, everyone gets out of the plane except Tails and Cheese. "Are you two chickens coming or not," said Knuckles. "I'm not a chicken. I was…. helping Cheese to be brave." "Well… come on," said Cream. Tails get out while holding Cheese.

While the Team is walking, Tails said, "according to the file; the battery and plug are inside the Tomb of Tutankhamun." "Ha! You said Tut," said Knuckles, laughing. "It's pounced Tut. And show some respect." "And it rhymes with butt." "Honestly, you have no idea how famous King Tut is. In fact, the visitor guide said it's the most famous tomb in the Valley of the Kings." "What's so important about him? He's just another dead guy in this valley," said Tikal. "You guys need to catch up with your history. Amy, can explain to these two echidnas here?" "Sure thing. King Tut was only eight or nine when he became ruler of Egypt. As King at such a young age, most of the decision-making was made by two senior figures, likely to have been Ay (father of Nefertiti) and Horemheb, an army commander. Tutankhamun was only King for about ten years before dying in his late teens. It was estimated that he ruled from 1333 BC to1324 BC." "Woah. You're right. This guy is special," said Knux. "This is it. The tomb of King Tut," said Tails, seeing the tomb from a near distance.

When they entered the tomb, they see a 4 ft battery on a 4 ft plug on top of King Tut's grave. "Why put it there, Eggman? Why," said Sonic. The Team tip-toed their way there to the grave. Tails get closer to it and disable it; quietly and carefully. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty. We have to get it off of you. So, you can rest in peace," said Cream. "Cream? You know he's dead," said Tikal. "But his spirit could be in here, too." "Aha! I knew I would find you. Now, hand over the key or else," said Master Zik, jumps on top of King Tut's grave. "Master Zik! I wouldn't be on that if I were you. It might anger his spirit," said Cream. "Ha! Impossible…In fact." When Master Zik got off the grave and continues to talk to the team, the grave was open from the inside. Then the mummy-like King Tut with his mask on; comes out from it. When Team saw the mummy going to Master Zik; behind him, their faces get emotionless from fear and shock. They quickly ran away and Master Zik said, "hey, come back here! We didn't even get a chance to battle." When he turned around and saw the mummified Tut standing in front of him. "Oh…," said Master Zik, emotionless. When the mummified King Tut took off his mask, he said with anger, "kayf tujriw ealaa 'iizeaj qabr almalik tawata. Yjb 'an tadfae mae hayatik."

Back with the heroes, they are running to the plane-now turned into the jeep to escape. "I told you we should let even the body let in peace," said Cream. Then they hear a scream and Tikal said, "oh well, that's his problem." "Agree." "Time to find a hotel for us to rest for the night," said Tails, starting the engine. At Maritim Jolie Ville Kings Island Luxor Hotel: the girls are having a spa day and the boys are enjoying a massage. "Men, this beat running around a lot," said Sonic. "I know what a day. Our next stop will be Ethiopia," said Tails. "Ok," said Knuckles. "This feels so great," said Cream. "I know. It's like they're scrubbing your troubles away," said Amy. "I got a Genuine Egyptian Scarab Talisman Gold," said Tikal.

9 am in Egypt (USA time: 9 pm), our heroes are enjoying the breakfast buffet. "Since it will take us 3 hours and 30 minutes to get to Ethiopia, we won't have to rush. Let's kick back and enjoy our time," said Tails. "They sure make great pancakes. Even my favorite, strawberry kind," said Sonic. "I wonder what happened to Master Zik with mummified King Tut," said Amy. "Does that answer your question," said Knuckles, points to Master Zik; whose outside with bruises and teeth bite marks. "Yeah. We should get going," said Tikal


	24. CH23: Africa2: Ethiopia

Chapter 23: Africa II

12:30 pm in Ethiopia (USA time: 2:30 am), and our heroes are still flying through the air. "The Omo River (also called Omo-Bottego) is an important river of southern Ethiopia. Its course is entirely contained within the boundaries of Ethiopia, and it empties into Lake Turkana on the border with Kenya. It is the principal stream of an endorheic drainage basin; the Omo's drainage basin includes part of the western Oromia Region and the middle of the Southern Nations, Nationalities, and People's Region," said Amy, reading a guidebook of Ethiopia; out loud. "Are we there yet," said Cream. "Here we are," said Tails. "Tails, activate boat mode," said Sonic. "Aye-aye, Blue Leader." When he turned the plane backing into its boat form, it landed into the river. "Fishing poles for everyone," said Tikal, giving a fishing pole to a teammate; even Cheese except it's his size.

A few hours later, our heroes are still literally fishing out the battery and plug from the river. Knuckles falls asleep until Tikal wakes him up by tickling his nose. "Caught anything yet," said Tikal. "Nope," said Knuckles. Then they hear screaming from Sonic. He trapped in the coals of a Bitis harenna snake and Amy takes picture of it. "Don't eat me. We hedgehogs taste so raw and lack of flavor," said Sonic. "Don't worry, Sonic. I'll help you. Bad snake. Bad snake," said Amy, hits its coals with her hammer. "Hey, I caught something," said Cream, trying reeling in her fishing pole. The team and even the snake hears her call. Tails go over there to Cream with Cheese to help her reel in what she caught. When she reels it in, she caught a 2 ft battery on a 2 ft plug and Master Zik. "Um…how do you do," said Master Zik. "Master Zik," said Tails, cracking his knuckles. Then Bitis harenna pounced on Master Zik and attacks him while they're in the river. "Oh. Maybe the snake mistook me for him," said Sonic. "Anyway, we caught the battery in Omo River. Let's find a place to sleep in," said Cream. "Aye-aye, Cream," said Tails, starting the boat.

At South Star International Hotel, our heroes are enjoying their time in the pool. The guys were just sunbathing while the girls play in the pool with Cheese. Then Amy throws a water balloon at Sonic and said, "what's wrong, boys? Too cool for water balloons?" "Of course, you know. This means war-a water war. Aim fire, gentleman," said Sonic, taking out a slingshot and water balloons. Tails and Knuckles take out their slingshots and fired water balloons at the girls. "Now, this is fun," said Tails. "You're it, Tailsburg," said Cream, throws a water balloon at him. While they're having their water balloon fight, Master Zik goes to the pool to get the black key from Amy. But he got hit in the eye by Sonic's water balloon. When the team saw him, Sonic said, "um…night time, anyone?"

8:30 am in Ethiopia (US time: 8:30 pm), our team are on the plane; prepare for lift off. "It will take us 2 hours and 41 minutes to get there. So, please and enjoy the ride passengers," said Tails, turning on the engine. When they took off, Master Zik sees them leaving has an icepack on his eye. "I may be old, but I'm not slow. I see at Tanzania, children," said Master Zik, walks away.


	25. CH24: Africa3: Tanzania

Chapter 24: Africa III

10:11 am in Tanzania (US time: 10:11 pm), our team are still in the air. "Tanzania, the largest country in East Africa, includes the spice islands of Zanzibar, Pemba, and Mafia and contains Africa's highest point—Kilimanjaro, at 5,895 meters (19,340 feet). Kilimanjaro, a dormant volcano, is snowcapped even though it is near the Equator. The African population consists of more than 120 ethnic groups," said Amy, reading a book about Tanzania. "Mt. Kilimanjaro is one of the locations of the batteries. And the Ngorongoro Crater & Serengeti are the other locations of the batteries," said Tails. "Did you get a souvenir from Ethiopia, Tikal," said Cream. "Yep. I got a cute hand-made basket." "My calculations state that the battery is on top Mt. Kilimanjaro," said Tails. "There's the mountain now," said Sonic, borrows Amy's camera to take a picture. "Oh, shoot. The plane is low on gas. Sorry, guys. But we're going to hike our way to the top." When they landed, Tikal takes out 6 pairs of boots and said, "hike time."

While the Team is hiking, Amy said, "Mount Kilimanjaro was first (successfully) climbed by a German geology professor, Hans Meyer, and an Austrian mountaineer, Ludwig Purtscheller, on 6th October 1889. While classed as a mountain, Kilimanjaro is actually made up of three volcanic cones, namely Mawenzi, Shira, and Kibo. While dormant, some believe Kibo could erupt again one day in the future, but don't let that put you off – the last major eruption was around 360,000 years ago." "Snow," said Cream, playing in the snow with Cheese. "Good thing, we're wearing snow jackets," said Tikal. "I think there's something wrong with my style. It's too cute," said Tails. "Which is a good thing," said Sonic, giving him a tease nuggie. "Not cool, Sonic. And not in front of Cream too." "After this, the girls and I will bake victory cookies," said Amy. "Will they be chocolate, sugar and red velvet? Because that's the best kinds you make," said Sonic. "Sure thing." "Yes! And sweet." "Found the battery," said Knuckles, sees a 4 ft battery on a 4 ft plug in the snow. The boys worked together; to get them out. Then the girls see Master Zik riding on a robotic mountain lion. "Feel the wrath of Master Zik," said Master Zik, riding towards the Team. "Cream. Use your ears," said Amy. "You got it, Pink Bestie." Tikal loads snowballs into Cream's ears. Cream uses her ears as catapults to throw the snowballs at Master Zik and the robotic mountain lion. "Great thinking, girls," said Tails, disable the battery and plug. When Cream throws a giant snowball, the robotic mountain lion and Master Zik gets stuck in the snowball.

11:11 am in Tanzania (US time: 11:11 pm), Team Sonic are driving on the road. "Our next stop is the Ngorongoro Crater, right," said Amy, reading a guidebook. "That's right," said Tails. "Ngorongoro Crater is the largest intact caldera, a cooking pot shaped collapsed volcano, in the world, with crater 259 square kilometers (100 square miles) in the area and with walls 600 meters (1970 feet) in height. It's situated in the Ngorongoro Conservation Area in Tanzania, Africa. It is believed that the Ngorongoro Crater volcano was originally taller than, or as high as Mount Kilimanjaro, one of the highest mountains in the world. It's host to approximately 30,000 to 40,000 birds and animals, most notably some stunning pink flamingos and the rare black rhino. It's a salt-water lake by the name of 'Makat' or 'Magadi', and to the east of the crater is a spring named Ngoitokitok Spring. It's also translated into "The Garden of Eden"." "The Legendary Garden of Eden?! Off the hook," said Sonic, amazed. "Sonic, it's a myth," said Knuckles. "Believe in your religion! Or perish!" The other members looked at him with a horrifying look on their faces. "You take your religion too seriously, man," said Tails. "Sorry. But you know me and my religion. I 100% believed in it." "I was hoping the water at the crater would be clean. It would be a dream come true to drink from the Garden of Eden," said Amy. "Ok. We get it. Calm down," said Tikal. "We're here," said Cream, seeing the crater.

When the team goes to the crater, a pack of black rhinos goes over there. "Tikal, this is code orange," said Knuckles. "You want some orange juice?" "No. That's a juicy code orange. Code orange is to translate what the animals say." "Ok." "Thank you. What are they saying?" "They saying, "that they have a horrible situation with an old blue cook." "Master Zik? How did he get here," said Tails. "I'm not fishing again. I don't want an anaconda or some other poisonous snake to pounce on me like that snake at the Omo River," said Sonic. "Ok. Hard way it is," said Tikal, commanding the crater. The crater spits out a 2 ft battery on a 2 ft plug and Master Zik. Knuckles catches the plug and battery and Tails catches Master Zik. "A young child with a genius brain doesn't match," said Master Zik. "How dare you," said Tails, angrily throws Master Zik on the ground. Then a black rhino sits on top of Master Zik. "Thank you," said Tikal. Then a baby black rhino goes to Amy and licks her. "Aw. Aren't you the most adorable thing ever," said Amy, petting it. "Lucky, baby rhino," said Sonic, getting jealousy until the baby rhino starts to lick him too. "You're in luck that I've got a heart for animals." "Our final stop in Tanzania is Serengeti," said Tails. When he sees baby rhinos licks his Team, he said, "come on, guys. There's no time for cuddling with babies." "Please," said Cream, affectionally hugs Tails while fluttering her eyes. He blushed and shyly says, "gee. I don't know." She then gently kissed Tails' cheek. He then smiled with excitement and says, "ok. Maybe for a little bit." "Smooth move, Cream," said Tikal, while Amy giggles. "You know me. No one can resist my cuteness."

3:14 pm in Tanzania (US time: 3:14 am), our heroes are riding on the jeep again and Amy said, "The Serengeti National Park eco-system is the oldest on the planet. It boasts a diversity of flora and fauna that is unavailable anywhere else on the globe. The Maasai people had been grazing their livestock in the open plains of eastern Mara Region, which they named "endless plains", for around 200 years when the first European explorer, Austrian Oscar Baumann, visited the area in 1892. The wild animals, the plants, and waterways are still largely intact as they were one million years ago. Amazingly, the oldest remains of man (2 million years ago) were discovered here by the famous East Africa archaeologist, Dr. Leakey. All three big cats are easily seen. Lions are everywhere, Cheetahs are very common on the southeastern plains, while leopards can often be found lazing in one of the big trees along the Seronera River." "It's like safari. Maybe I can get a leopard skin coat from here," said Tikal. "Not here. Maybe at a gift shop," said Knuckles. "Let's go find that battery and plug," said Tails. "After that, let's find a hotel," said Sonic. "Then it's victory cookie time," said Amy. "Look at that. It's the Great Migration," said Tails, seeing herds of wildebeests. While they passed the jeep, the team sees Master Zik chasing a baby wildebeest carrying a 2 ft battery on a 2 ft plug in its mouth. "The baby wildebeest got the battery. We go to help it," said Cream, holding Cheese in her arms. "I go that covered," said Knuckles, opening his backpack. He takes out a plunger, rope and a crossbow. He then ties the rope on the plunger and puts the plunger in the crossbow. "I got this, Knux," said Tails, taking it and aims at the baby wildebeest. "Ready, aim. Fire, Tails," said Sonic, commanding. When Tails shoots it, the plunger caught the baby. Then Knuckles grabs the end and pulls it towards the jeep. Then Sonic grabs the baby and holds careful in his arms. "Oh, no you don't. I chased that baby far too long. You're coming with me," said Master Zik, going to the jeep. Tails take a bat out of Knuckles' backpack and hit Master Zik with it. The baby spits the battery and plug into Tikal's hands. "Thanks, little guy," said Tikal, petting it. The baby licks Sonic and he said, "Aww! Your welcome. Where's your parents?" Then the team sees two adult wildebeests going to the jeep. "Here you go, little guy," said Sonic, puts the baby down on the ground. The baby cuddles with its parents and leaves. "Goodbye, baby wildebeest," said Cream, waving goodbye with Cheese. "Let's find a hotel and it will victory cookie time," said Amy. "Alright. Sugar, chocolate chips and red velvet cookies here we come," said Sonic.

At Four Seasons Safari Lodge Serengeti, it's 3:59 pm in Tanzania (USA time: 3:59 am). Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles are outside; enjoying their time. "Boys. The victory cookies are ready," said Amy, placing a bowl of freshly baked chocolate cookies on a table. Cream placed a bowl of fresh baked sugar cookies while Tikal placed the fresh backed red velvet cookies. The boys excitedly eat a few of them and girls smiled to show that they're pleased by the boys' excitement. Then Tails coughed and said, "oops. Ate them too fast." "Here you go," said Cream, giving him a glass of milk. "Thanks." "No problem." "Team. Our next stop in Africa is the state Zambia. And we're in luck. There's only one battery there." "Oh, good. Let's hope this won't involve with water," said Sonic. "Um…." "It involves water, does it?!" "Yes. But we're not going underwater." "Cool. We'll be well-rested when it's time to leave."

Morning has come and it's 10 am at Tanzania (USA time: 10 pm). The Team is waiting for Tikal to come out of the gift shop. "Come on, Tikal. We need to leave before you-know-who gets here," said Amy. "What you think, guys? I got a soapstone carving of a lion," said Tikal, holding it. When Tails sees it, he gets scared and hides behind Cream. "As long as if it's not near me, you can add to you Souvenir Collection," said Tails. "Alright. Let's head to the plane," said Knuckles. "You know…. I wonder what happened to Master Zik," said Sonic. Back at Serengeti, Master Zik wakes up and is surrounded by a pack of leopards. "Aw, crud," said Master Zik, running away while leopards chase him.


	26. CH25: Africa4: Zambia

Chapter 25: Africa IV

2 hours and 20 minutes, it's 12:30 pm at Zambia (USA time: 12:30 am). And our heroes are still in the air. "Zambia is a landlocked country of rugged terrain and diverse wildlife, with many parks and safari. The national bird is the fish eagle. The local currency is kwacha," said Amy, reading a guidebook. "Where is the battery," said Sonic. "At Victoria Falls," said Tails. "Victoria Falls is a waterfall in southern Africa on the Zambezi River at the border between Zambia and Zimbabwe. First discovered by European eyes in 1855. Without the Zambezi River, the Falls would never exist. And the most interesting part is that sunsets turn Victoria Falls into a magical sight," said Amy, still reading the book. "Now, that's my kind of show," said Tikal. "Look. The battery," said Knuckles, sees a 2 ft battery on a 2 ft plug on a rock of Victoria Falls. "Can you get it, Cream," said Tails. "You got it. Come on, Cheese."  
When Cream and Cheese flies to the battery, they don't notice that Master Zik on a canoe is heading towards them. "Oh no! It's Master Zik! Cream! Get the battery and plug and get out of there," said Sonic, ordering her. "Leave this to me," said Knuckles, taking out a cherry pie from his backpack. He throws it into Master Zik's face. When Cream disengages the battery and plug, Master Zik passed her and fell into the falls. When she and Cheese fly back into the plane, she goes back to her seat on the plane and said, "did I missed anything?" "We'll tell you everything after we find a hotel," said Amy.

At the Kingdom Hotel, our heroes are spending their time at the hotel's pool. The guys are sleeping on their towels until Cream bounced on Tails to wake him out and said excitingly, "where do we go next? Where do we go next? Where do we go next?" "If I tell you, will you stop jumping on me," said Tails, getting in pain by Cream bouncing on him. "Sorry. I just can't wait." "We'll be going to Namibia." "How can you enjoy a hot tube, Amy? Doesn't it burn," said Sonic. "You're still sleeping, aren't you," said Amy, getting suspicious. "Have any of you guys seen Tikal," said Knuckles. "She said something about shopping." "Guys, look what I got," said Tikal, wearing a Zambian Emerald Silver Ring. "My eyes! It's so bright," said Tails, covering his eyes from the light of the ring. "Here you go," said Knuckles, takes out a pair of shades out of his backpack. When Tails puts them on, Master Zik is hiding behind the wall. "With this crossbow and plunger, I'll finally get that key," said Master Zik, loading the crossbow. He was about to launch it until Tails grabbed him on the neck and said, "you think the young minds aren't capable to be smart. Do ya?!" "Um…Yes." Then Tails punched him in the face. He hit him so hard that Master Zik flew into the air.

10 am in Zambia(USA time: 10 pm), our heroes are having breakfast. "Did you see the look on his face when I punched him in the face? Man, it was amazing," said Tails. "I told you those workouts will pay off," said Knuckles. "When we leave, it'll take us 2 hours and 16 minutes. So then, let's take our time."


	27. CH26: Africa5: Namibia

Chapter 26: Africa V

12:16 pm in Namibia (USA time: 12:16 am), our heroes are flying above Namibia. Amy starts reading a guidebook and said, "Namibia is home to the world's largest population of free-roaming cheetahs. The country got its name from the Namib Desert-one of the world's oldest deserts. The country is the 2nd least densely populated country in the world." "Where is the battery in Namibia," said Sonic. "It's somewhere in the Fish River Canyon," said Tails. "Not another river." "The Fish River Canyon is the oldest canyon in the world, it is also the world's second-largest. The Canyon is over 500 million years old. The Fish River Canyon has formed over 500 million years ago due to the collapse of the valley floor. It was further formed by water and wind erosion. It is located in the southern part of the country, not that far from the South African border and is one of the highlights to visit in Southern Namibia," said Amy. "I can't believe that we're going on the water again," said Sonic, in disappoint. "Oh, Sonic. Stop being such a drama queen." "King." "Whatever."

A few minutes later, our heroes are fishing on their fishing boat in the canyon. Sonic is trapped in the coils of a Cape Cobra. "Help! Why does this keep happening to me," said Sonic, panicking. "Hold on, Sonic. We'll help you," said Amy. "Mr. Cobra, can you please let him go," said Tikal. The Cobra hissed at her and she said, "I think you're mistaking him for another blue person. He didn't disturb you." "Hey, guys. I got something. But it's so heavy," said Tails, trying to pull his pole in. While Knuckles help Tails, Amy, Cream, and Tikal help Sonic to be free from the cobra. When Tails reeled it in, everyone stopped at what they're doing and looked; even the cobra did. Tails caught a 4ft battery in a 4ft plug and Master Zik. "Oh. Should have seen this coming," said Master Zik. "Oh, you think," said Tails, in an angry tone. Then the cobra lets go of Sonic and pounced on Master Zik. The two went into the river and Tails said, "yeah, Cape Cobra. Go on and bite that old man." "Does that sound a bit wrong to you? Tails, never acted like this before," said Amy. "Well, he's only like this when someone messes with his level of being smart," said Sonic. "Let's find a hotel because I need a break," said Tikal.

At the Fish River Lodge, our heroes are spending their time at the pool. "Is Tikal souvenir shopping again," said Sonic. "Yes. You know her and collecting souvenirs from the places we visit," said Amy. "Hey, guys. I'm back," said Tikal, wearing a Malachite Mask. Tails get scared of the mask that he fainted into Cream's arms. "Wow. That scared the tails out of Tails. Ha! Get it," said Cream, laughing with Cheese. When Tikal puts the mask away, Tails wakes up and said, "our final battery is at Botswana." "Good. Did you find the location of the ray in Africa," said Knuckles. "Nope, but it's somewhere in South Africa."

9:30 am, our heroes are at the plane loading their luggage. When Tails closed the trunk, he said, "it'll take 1 hour and 39 minutes to get to Botswana, so we should take our time." "When you say Botswana, it makes me laugh," said Cream, blushing while smiling. When Tails blushed, Knuckles and Sonic giggles at him; quietly. "Um…guys, guess who's in the belly of a cobra," said Amy. The team sees Master Zik inside the cobra and he said, "you think a snake will stop me from getting the key?" The team is confused and disgust and even the cobra is confused too. Then the team gets in the plane and flies away.


	28. CH27: Africa6: Botswana

Chapter 27: Africa VI

11:09 am in Botswana (11:09 pm in the USA), Amy said, while reading a guidebook, "Botswana's capital is Gaborone. It is known for its game reserves, Kgale Hill, art and cultural displays. It has the largest elephant population on the continent. Travelers say the best place to see them is at Chobe National Park. The park is known for their large herds of elephants. The Okavango Delta is a UNESCO World Heritage site. It is best described as a vast inland river delta in northern Botswana and known for its sprawling grassy plains. June to August is the best time to visit as many animals migrate. Botswana is approximately the size of France but has only 2 million people living in the country, compared to France's 66.9 million." "Elephants?! Did you say elephants?! I love elephants! Can we ride one," said Cream, hugging Cheese. But she doesn't know that she's hugging Cheese too tight. "We can't, Cream. Sorry, but we have to go to the Okavango Delta," said Tails. "Not another water location for the battery," said Sonic, shouting out loud with disappointment. "Look, there it is," said Knuckles, seeing their destination.

When they landed, the plane transformed into a jeep. While the team ride, they see a pride of lions. "Amy, take some pics," said Sonic. "Already doing it." "Did you see the lion cubs? They're so cute," said Cream. "Something doesn't feel right with the lions," said Tikal. "What do you mean," said Knuckles. "The pride…. They're missing a cub." "I hope the little guy isn't part of the battery or Master Zik," said Tails. "Sorry, Tails. But Master Zik has the cub." The Team sees Master Zik is holding the lion cub; which is holding a 2 ft battery on a 2 ft plug. "Spit out, little one. Give me that battery," said Master Zik. "Knuckles, you wouldn't happen to have a medieval maze in your back? Would you," said Tails, getting out of the jeep. "Yes, why?" When Knuckles takes the maze out of his backpack, Tails takes it and goes over to Master Zik. The whole team looked at Tails and they were surprised when Tails hit Master Zik with the maze.

Tails go to back to the jeep while carrying the battery and lion cub. When he gives the battery to Sonic, the cub licks him to thank him. The lion cub's parents go to him and Tails lets the cub go to them. The parents lick Tails' face to thank him and left with their cub to go back to their pride. "You were so brave out there, Tails," said Cream, so impressed by Tails' courage. "Thanks. And I found a ticket to a theme park in Master Zik's pocket." "When we find a hotel, I'll take a look at it," said Sonic. When they team drove away, Master Zik is out-conscious and the maze on top of his head.

At Oddballs' Palm Island Luxury Lodge, the team are having dinner. "Ok, Sonic. Do your magic," said Tails, giving the theme park ticket to him. When Sonic finished eating, he takes the ticket and sniffs it. "What you got, Big Blue," said Amy. "Well, judging the smell and texture of it. This is the ticket to Gold Reef City in South Africa." "Gold Reef City?" "Yeah, it's located in Johannesburg, South Africa. It's located on an old gold mine which closed in 1971." "Wow. You sure know your parks," said Knuckles. "Thank you." "Wait a sec. Maybe that's where the ray is," said Cream. "Good thinking, Cream," said Tails. "Thank you, Tails." "No problem, Tails." "Since, Tails said it's in South Africa. We're going there," said Tikal. "After goodnight sleep, everyone. It's off to Gold Reef City," said Sonic.

8:45 am in Botswana (8:45 pm US time). Our heroes are buckling up in the plane. "Keep your hands, feet tails and ears inside, at all times. It will take us one hour and sixteen minutes to get there," said Tails, starting the engine. Back with Master Zik, he wakes up and takes the maze out of his head. "I'll teach that kid who's smart. The old are the wisest," said Master Zik. When he sees a pack of wild African dogs running towards him, he said, "I hope I won't get a broke back after this." Then he starts running away.


	29. CH28: Africa Boss Master Zik South Afric

Alfasl 28: Afryqia: Janub 'Afriqia (Chapter 28: Africa: South Africa Park Boss Fight)

10:01 am in South Africa (10:01 pm US time). "South Africa is now the only country in the world to have hosted the Soccer, Cricket and Rugby World Cup. The Cape Floral Kingdom is one of the world's six floral kingdoms and the only one which is wholly contained within a single country. South Africa's drinking water is rated 3rd best in the world for being "safe and ready to drink". This country is extremely rich in mining and minerals. 90% of all platinum metals and 41% of all the world's gold," said Amy, reading the guidebook. "Gold?! Oh boy! We'll be rich," said Tikal. "Did you get a Botswana Souvenir," said Cream. "Yes, I got a decorative basket." "It's time to teach that Master Zik a lesson. A painful lesson of respect," said Tails, starting to get serious. "And possibly, hopeful destroy the ray," said Sonic, getting worried about Tails. "Yes. That too." Cream notice that Tails looks very angry and said, "Mr. Sonic, I never seen Tails acted this way before." "When Tails is being messed or challenge by his brain, things are getting serious and dangerous." "Hey, guys. There's Gold Reef City," said Tikal, seeing the destination. "Great. Time to give this "Master" Zik a piece of my mind," said Tails, growling angrily. "Well, judging by this. This won't be a pretty battle when we land," said Amy.

When they at the parking lot of Gold Reef City, the plane turned into its jeep form again. "We made it. This place is even cooler than I thought it would be," said Sonic. "Are you ready? Let's go," said Tails, going to the entrance of the theme park. When the Team follows him into the park, Cheese grabs on to Tails' face to calm him down by cuddling him. "Not now, Cheese. I got an old man to take down," said Tails, getting Cheese off his face and gives him to Cheese. "Don't you mean we take care of him," said Sonic. "No. I'll handle him by myself. Young brain vs. old brain." "Yep. This will get a bit dangerous." "You finally come….to your end," said Master Zik, on the Anaconda ride. "You mean you came to your end. Because I'm going to hit you of the great young brains you ever saw," said Tails. "Bring it on, Junior." Tails fly to the ride. When he got on the ride, his tails accidentally turn on the ride.

When the ride took off, the other members of Team Sonic stayed at the controls. "I don't know about this, you guys," said Amy. "Yeah. What if Tails gets hurt," said Cream, getting worried. "Don't worry. Tails can take care of himself," said Knuckles. "Are you sure," said Tikal. "Chill, my friends. Tails knows what's he doing," said Sonic.

Back on the ride, Tails and Master Zik look at each other; angrily and eye to eye. Then Master Zik said, "you lesson begins now." He summoned fruit as a shield. "You call that self-defense?! That's old school," said Tails, laughing at it. When Master Zik throws them at him, Tails quickly dodges by flying up. "Where did he go," said Master Zik. "It's ashamed that you can't fly." Tails is above Master Zik and he does the Elbow Drop on him. "Hey. You cracked my back." "Not my fault, that I'm still young." Then Tails flies toward Master Zik to punch him in the face.

Back at the control, Cream stops the ride when she the ride coming back. Team Sonic sees Tails holding the defeated Master Zik in his hand and his cane in his other hand. "Like I said, he can take care of himself," said Sonic. "Tails. I'm glad you're safe," said Cream. "Time to sent this old man to a retirement home. Fort," said Tails, throwing the Zeti up into the air. He uses Master Zik's cane as a baseball bat to hit Master Zik like a baseball. When he hits him, he went into the sky; never to return. Then Tails broke Master Zik's cane into two with his knee. When he throws the pieces away, Cream said, "what home run, Tails." "Thank you. That old cook needs to think twice to mess with Miles Tails Prower again." "Ready to find a hotel," said Tikal. "You know it. When we get there, let's celebrate Africa's freedom from the Eggman Empire," said Knuckles. "But first, let's take care of the ray over there," said Sonic, pointing to a big satellite dish with an Eggman symbol on it.

At Eggman's base, Eggman is with the Deadly Six. He pulls down a map of the world and said, "first, North America. Then South America and now, Africa. You call yourselves the best bounty hunters?!" "I don't understand. We're usually good at our job," said Zazz, with two caskets on his arms. "But now, thanks to this Team Sonic. We're falling apart," said Zomom, with a neck brass on. "Oh! My aching back," said Master Zik, being carried away by health bots on hospital bed. "No. Not the Master. Where are those animals going next," said Zavok. "To Europe. Zeena, that's where you go in," said Eggman. "YES! I'm going to meet Sonic. He will be mine and so will that key," said Zeena, skips away; happily. When she fangirl scream, her scream broke anything glass and fragile; even Eggman's glasses. "Finally. She's gone. Sonic this. Sonic that. It really annoyed me," said Zor. "Agree. Can anyone tell me which way to my room," said Eggman, falls on his back when hits a wall with his face.

At the Reef Hotel, Team Sonic are at their rooms. Knuckles is already asleep, Sonic is brushing his fur on his head and Tails is reading Eggman's plan files. "Do you really need 100 strokes on it," said Tails. "Yes. This doesn't happen by itself. I got to look for Amy. And I won't let that SHADOW beat me to her." "This is the weirdest love triangle I ever seen." At the girls' room, Tikal said, "a cute bead crafted version of us. What could Africa come up next?" "I want to keep the Tails bead craft," said Cream, kissing the bead craft of Tails. "Oh, Sonic. Stop it with your kisses," said Amy, pretending the Sonic bead craft is Sonic kissing her.

9:10 am in South Africa (US time 9:10 pm). Our heroes are having breakfast. "Very classy. And I got a surprise for everyone. We're going to Europe," said Tails. "Yeah! The home of Paris, France. Are we going to France," said Tikal. "Nope. The closest country that's near Africa in Europe is Italy. There are three batteries there. It will take us 10 hours and 29 minutes. We'll arrive there at 7:39 pm." "Great! Now, we'll be driven like crazy to get there," said Knuckles. "As long as we have patience, we'll be fine," said Cream.


	30. CH29: Europe1: Italy

Chapter 29: Europe I

7:39 pm in Europe (7:39 am in USA). "I lost my patience a few hours ago. Are we there yet," said Cream. "Almost," said Tails. "You said that 3 hours ago." "Well I'm sure of it this time." "So much for keeping your patience," said Tikal, whispering to Knuckles. This makes Knuckles laughs and Tikal blushes at his happiness. "Amy, tell me about Italy," said Sonic. "Italy has only been a country for 153 years. Around e3000 of change is thrown in the Trevi Fountain by tourists daily. It's then collected and donated to charity. This country is home to 3 active volcanoes: Etna, Stromboli and Vesuvius. Vatican City, in Rome is the smallest country in the world." "I heard the 1st thermometer was made there in 1612 by Santoro," said Tails. "I heard pizza was invented there. If Italy never invented that dish, pizza restaurants wouldn't have come to our world; today," said Sonic. "We're going to Rome. Our first stop is Trevi Fountain," said Tails. "The Trevi Fountain is one of the oldest water sources of Rome. It uses a lot of water and it'll be a crime to steal the coins in the fountain," said Amy. Then the plane turns into a jeep when it landed.

When they made it to the foundation, they were so amazed by the beauty of it. "Before we search, let's take a group selfie," said Amy, taking out the camera. When the Team took the selfie, Tails said, "my calculations states the battery is in the fountain." "Dude. Didn't you hear, Amy? It's illegal. We can't go in," said Sonic. "Not us. But he will." Tails pointed to Cheese. Cheese then flies into fountain to fetch the battery. While the Team keeps an eye on Cheese, Zeena is right behind Sonic. She grabs Sonic, and said, "finally. After days of waiting. I can finally meet." "Ahh! Wait a sec. You're not Rouge," said Sonic. "Hey. Get your hands off of him. You're not part of the Deadly Six? are you," said Amy freeing Sonic. "You may have him; first. But he will be mine; after I take you down, pinkie." "Say that again." "You heard me, pinkie." Amy gets so angry that she grabbed Zeena and threw into the fountain. "See, guys. This why I never mess around with her," said Sonic. When Cheese came out of the fountain with a 2 ft battery on a 2 ft plug, Zeena's head comes out of the water and said, "I worked a long time to be pretty for him. And now, I'll wipe your cuteness; off your face." "Sorry. But we have to leave," said Cream. When the Team got into the jeep and leaves, the police came and saw Zeena in the fountain. "Freeze! You're under arrested, missy," said one of the police officers.

7:59 pm in Rome, Italy (USA time 7:59 am). "Great. First, fangirls. Then Rouge the Bat. And now, this crazy girl," said Sonic, annoyed. "Her name is Zeena. She's the only female member of the Deadly Six," said Tails. "Thanks for throwing her into the fountain." "No problem," said Amy. "Where's our next battery," said Cream. "The Roman Colosseum," said Tails. "It's says in my guidebook. Colosseum was built as a monument of victory for the Roman people, not for the Emperor. It's build in 80 AD. Now, it's 1,938 years old," said Amy. "Well. Here we are. The battery has got to be in there," said Tails, parking the jeep. When they see the Colosseum, Tikal said, "wow! This place looks very old." "But it's so amazing. Let's get in," said Tails, going through the entrance.

When the team made it inside, Amy quickly took pictures. "Hey guys. The battery is on the battlefield," said Cream, going to the battlefield with Cheese and Tails. It's a 4tf battery on a 4 ft plug in the middle of battlefield. When Tails disable it, Zeena comes out from underground. "Good thing, I've escaped," said Zeena, getting out of the ground. "Zeena! Knuckles, you got hand dryer," said Amy. "Yes," said Knuckles, getting the dryer from his backpack. Amy takes it and throws at Zeena. When it hits Zeena, she gets knocked out; clean off. "Nice throw, girlfriend," said Tikal. "I give that a million," said Sonic. "Let's find the last battery before she wakes up," said Knuckles, going to the exit.

2 hours and 7 minutes, it's 10:06 pm in Pisa, Italy (USA time 10:06 am). "The Leaning Tower of Pisa…. It took 199 years to build it. Its construction began in 1173 and end in 1284. It's a medieval architecture, in Romanesque style. The tower is built as a freestanding bell tower for the cathedral in Pisa," said Amy, reading the guidebook; out loud. "We're here. Let's go," said Tails. When he notices the rest of his team fell asleep, he said, "it's only 10:06 pm. I have no choice." Tails takes out a horn and uses it to wake his team up. When he blows it, everyone woke up and Sonic said, "five more minutes, Tails." "We got a battery to get." When everyone went into the tower, they started to climb the steps. "I'm so sleepy," said Cream. "Come on, Tails. Can we do it in the morning," said Tikal. "We need to get it, now." When they finally reached to the top, they see a 4tf battery on a 4 ft plug on a bell. While Tails disable it, Zeena appears from the darkness and grabs Sonic. He puts him with her in a romantic pose. "Kiss me, you fool," said Zeena, about to kiss him. "No way! I rather kiss a 12-year girl! Somebody help me," said Sonic, putting his hand on his face. "I'll save you," said Amy, hits Zeena with her hammer. Then Amy literally kicks Zeena out of the tower through the window. "That takes care of her," said Knuckles. "Can we get a hotel? I'm tired," said Cream. 10:07 pm in Pisa, Italy (USA time 10:07 am). The teams are already asleep in their room.

10 am in Pisa, Italy (USA time 10 pm). Our heroes wait for Tikal to come out of the gift shop. Tikal comes out wearing a Venice fancy mask. "You like it," said Tikal, taking it off. She notices Tails faints from the sight of the mask. "Forgot he's scared of being surprised," said Knuckles. "Anyway, our next stop is Greece. It'll take us 2 hours and 6 minutes to get there," said Tails, getting up. "Let's hits the skies before Zeena comes," said Sonic, going to plane.


	31. CH30: Europe2: Greece

Chapter 30: Europe II

12:06 pm in Athens, Greece (USA time 12:06 am). Amy read her guidebook and said, "The official name of Greece is the Hellenic Republic. Athens is the capital of Greece. It is also the most populated city in the country. Ancient Greek civilization comprised of Southern Italy, the coastal areas of Turkey and the Black Sea, along with some colonies in North Africa, Southern France, and Spain. Modern Greece is just a part of it. 80% landscape of Greece comprises of mountains. Only one half of the country is covered by forests; the other half is barren. There are about 3000 islands in Greece. However, only a few hundred of them are inhabited." "And the best part; it's city of math and science," said Tails. "Yawn," said Tikal. "Oh, yawn all you want, sister. You have no taste for brains." "Ew, that's disgusting!" "That's not what he meant," said Cream. "Anyway, the battery is located inside the Acropolis of Athens," said Tails. "Isn't that it over there," said Knuckles, seeing it. "Good eye, Knux. That's our stop."

While they were climbing up to Acropolis, Amy said while reading her guidebook, "The Acropolis of Athens is an ancient citadel located on a rocky outcrop above the city of Athens and contains the remains of several ancient buildings of great architectural and historical significance, the most famous being the Parthenon." "My calculations state the battery is in the Odeon of Herodes Atticus: A Second-Century Theater," said Tails. "I'm pooped. That was a lot of climbing. And it ruined my new shoes," said Tikal, seats down a take off her shoes. "Fear not, Tikal. I have shoes just for you," said Knuckles, take out a pair of shoes that looks like Tikal's from his backpack. "Wow. They're perfect. Where did you get them?" "I have my ways."

While the Team is walking to their destination, Amy read from her guidebook and said, "The Theatre of Herodes Atticus, also known as the Odeon, is a Greco-Roman theatre built in 161 AD. It is named after an affluent Greek-born Roman senator, Herodes Atticus, who constructed it in commemoration of his wife, Regalia. Able to seat up to 5,000 people, the Theatre of Herodes Atticus was mostly used for music shows and festivals, a function which the now restored structure still performs today." "Wicked! For over hundred years old, it's still practical," said Cream. "Indeed, my friend," said Tails. "Well, here we are," said Sonic, sees the theater. "And I see a battery on the stage," said Amy, going to a 2 ft battery on a 2 ft plug. When she disables it, Zeena came on stage with a sword and said, "en grade for the love of Sonic." Amy takes out her hammer and hits Zeena with it. The hit sends Zeena flying into the sky. "I hope we won't see her again," said Sonic. "Something tells me we would," said Tails. "Let's find a hotel. Cheese wants to relax," said Cream, holding Cheese who is tired from using his wings.

At Electra Palace Athens, the girls are having a spa; together while the guys and Cheese are getting a back massage. "Wow. This is getting the not I have in my back," said Sonic. "Thank you," said Zeena, who's disguised as a massager. "Zeena!?" Zeena picks Sonic up and carries him on her shoulder. "What?! How did she…. Come, Knux," said Tails, runs after them with Knuckles behind him. "You'll never catch me! Never," said Zeena, carries Sonic to the door. She was about to open it, but Amy opened it and slammed it into Zeena's face; thus, freeing Sonic from her grasp. "What did I miss," said Amy. "Nothing, let's go to our rooms and sleep," said Sonic.

8:30 am in Athens, Greece (US time: 8:30 pm). Our team is at the gift shop. "Come on; our next stop is Russia. It will take 3 hours and 24 minutes to get there," said Tails. "I got a gold Aphrodite stone pendant," said Tikal, wearing the pendant. "You got your souvenir. Let's go before Zeena catches us again."


	32. CH31: Europe3: Russia

Chapter 31: Europe III

11:54 am (US time: 11:54 pm) in Moscow, Russia. "Moscow is the capital of Russia. Named after the Moskva River; it's the city of billionaires. 84 billionaires live there. It has the most beautiful underground on Earth; where the Moscow Metro runs in. They even have love city parks there," said Amy, reading from the guidebook. "Are we there yet," said Sonic. "Almost. I can feel it in my tails," said Tails. "Is there going to be just one battery there," said Tikal. "Here we are, Moscow," said Tails, going to the city. "So, is the battery really in Saint Basil's Cathedral," said Knuckles. "Yes, Knux." "It says in my guidebook that the Cathedral was built by Ivan the Terrible; the 1st Tsar of Russia and constructed in honor of a military conquest. The Cathedral is made up of nine chapels. Built around the 156-foot high central nave are nine small, separate chapels that are aligned to points on the compass, four of which are raised to designate their position between heaven and earth. The chapels are dedicated to the Protecting Veil of Mary; the Entry into Jerusalem, Saints Kiprian and Ustinia, the Holy Trinity, St. Nicholas Velikoretsky, St. Gregory of Armenia, St. Barlaam Khutynsky, St. Alexander Svirsky, and the Three Patriarchs. The ninth chapel was added in honor of Saint Basil," said Amy. "I see the Cathedral. Just up ahead," said Knuckles.

When their plane got near the Cathedral, Amy took a lot of pictures of it. "Where's the battery," said Sonic. "On top of the tallest tower of the Cathedral," said Tails. "Cream! Take me there," said Amy. "I'm on it," said Cream, carries Amy. On the tallest tower of the Cathedral, a 4ft battery on a 4ft plug is on the cross of the tower. "I wonder why Eggman puts the battery there," said Cream, flies to the battery with Amy in her hands. "Maybe is because he hates religion," said Amy, reaches for the battery and plug. "Hello, ag- HEY! You're not Sonic! You're that pink brat," said Zeena, climbing to the battery. "You again?! Hide me," said Sonic, trying to hide from Zeena. "I'm tired of your actions. If you want the battery, take it," said Amy, hits Zeena with the battery and plug which caused Zeena to fall. "That's enough of her! Let's hope we don't run into her again," said Tikal. "I'm sorry to say this, but we'll meet her again," said Tails. "Let's find a hotel before she comes back," said Amy, come back to the plane with Cream and the battery.

At Hotel Gentalion Moscow, it's 12:09 pm (US time: 12:09 am), the girls and Cheese are getting a back massage. And the guys are hanging out near the pool. "Man! This is the life. I got to admit. It's better than guarding the Master Emerald," said Knuckles. "Yeah. Better than inventing," said Tails. "Well, look who is here? Lacking on his job," said Shadow, walking into the room. "SHADOW?! What are doing here," said Sonic in anger. "On vacation. And Amy looked relax." "Oh! Hi, Shadow," said Amy. "I found 2 Chaos Emeralds just for you." "Oh, thank you. They will be useful." After Shadow gave him the Chaos Emeralds, Sonic was about to take him but is stopped by Tails and Knuckles. "I heard you had been souvenir hunting. I thought if I give something special," said Shadow, shows a Heart Shaped Pink Topaz and Diamond Pendant Sterling Silver – Szul to Amy. Tails and Knuckles looked at Sonic who's face has gone so red in anger and jealousy. "Ok, Sonic. Go get him," said Tails. "You're free to go," said Knuckles. "Thanks, Shad. But Tikal is the souvenir hunter," said Amy, takes the Pendant and gives it to Tikal. "HA! I win by doing nothing. Now get out of here," said Sonic, drags Shadow out. "You haven't seen the last of me. I will win the Rose," said Shadow. "Yeah, yeah, yeah! Just get going, faker."

It's 8:10 am (US time: 8:10 pm). And the team are having breakfast. "I can't believe you turn down on Shadow's gift," said Cream. "I know that's wrong. But he thought I was souvenir shopping," said Amy. "But I'm glad that you made the right decision," said Sonic. "It will take 2 hours and 10 minutes to get to our next stop: London, England," said Tails. "London?! Oh boy! I can't wait to go there," said Cream. "This breakfast was too good, in a good way," said Knuckles. "We better get going. I just know that Zeena is around here; lucking in the shadows to strike," said Sonic. "You're overreacting again," said Amy. "Am not, Ames." "Let's get going before daylight burns out," said Tails.


	33. CH32: Europe4: England

Chapter 32: Europe IV

It's 10:20 am (US time: 10:20 pm) in London, England. As Team Sonic flies above London in their plan, Amt reads out-loud from her guidebook, "the city of London is actually one of the smallest cities in the UK. The long arm of the New York Police Department stretches all the way to London and is operational in the city. The address 'Number 1, London' is a Grade I listed Georgian building that was once the home of the 1st Duke of Wellington." "Can we see the Big Apple," said Knuckles. "I want to visit the Crown Jewels," said Tikal. "What about Big Ben," said Cream. "Focus, everyone. Amy, our location of the next battery is at the Tower Bridge. Give us some info," said Tails. "Tower Bridge is the name of a combined bascule and suspension bridge in London. It has been constructed over River Thames and is sited near the Tower of London, from which it got its name. Tower Bridge comprises of two towers, with two horizontal walkways tying it at the upper level. It is one of the many London bridges owned and maintained by the City Bridge Trust, a charitable trust managed by the City of London Corporation. Completed in 1894, the bridge was believed to be one of the greatest engineering marvels of its age." "I heard this place does tea time at 4:00 pm. I'm not offensive, but why would they do that? It doesn't feel right," said Sonic. "They still do that? I thought it was a myth," said Tikal. "Are people forced to do tea time? What happens if they don't do it? It's not like you can go to jail without having tea time, right," said Knuckles, confused. "I guess it's best not to question it. It's part of their culture. I think," said Amy. "The battery should be between the towers," said Tails. "On the road?! You're crazy, fox boy," said Knuckles. "On the top, Knux." "Come on, Ames! We got this," said Sonic.

When the plane reaches the middle of the top of the bridge, Sonic and Amy jump off the plane and lands on the head. They found a 4ft battery on a 4ft plug on the floor. As they disable them, Sonic got confused and said, "something isn't right? Zeena isn't here." "She probably lost her way here from Russia," said Amy. "Or worst, try to steal the Crown Jewels." "Come, you two hedgehogs! Let's get going before she even reaches us," said Tikal, throws a plane ladder down to them. After Sonic and Amy climbed the ladder to get back on the plane, the plane flies away from the bridge.

8 pm at the Tower of London (USA time 8 am). Zeena sneaks into the tower and destroys the security system. She kicks the cage open, takes out a huge sack and puts the Crown Jewels inside it. "All I need is Sonic, and this sack will be filled up," said Zeena. "Zeena!? What are you doing?! You're supposed to go after the group to get the key," said Eggman, from her watch. "I know what I'm doing. They'll be at Paris; very soon." "Well, that doesn't explain why you are stealing the Crown Jewels. They're not worthful as the Chaos Emeralds." "They're worth something for me. I have that key no time."

8 am at Apex City of London Hotel. Team Sonic is enjoying the Breakfast Buffet. "I got rate their tea. It's delicious. No wonder they drink tea, every day," said Sonic. "So, what's our next stop," said Cream. "Girls, before telling everyone where's our final stop is, don't scream," said Tails. "Why," said Cream, confused. "Alright, everyone. We're going to Paris!" Then the girls scream with happiness. "Paris?! Oh boy! The Croissants, The Eiffel Tower and the beauty," said Tikal. "Tikal, what did you get from the gift shop," said Knuckles. "I got a Yellow Gold Meridian Pendant." "It will take us 1 hour and 10 minutes to get Paris. So, we should be able to relax before the trip," said Tails. "Woah! Guys, you got to read this," said Amy, reading the newspaper. "What is it, Amy," said Sonic. "It says, last night the Crown Jewels have been stolen." "Oh, no. That's not good," said Knuckles. "Are you kidding me, Knux?! It's beyond horrible," said Tikal. "You don't think Zeena…," said Cream. "I'm guessing it could be her," said Tails. "Or could have been Rouge," said Amy. "Possibly," said Sonic.


	34. CH33: Europe5: France

Chapter 33: Europe V

9:10 am(USA time 9:10 pm) in Paris, France. Team Sonic is flying above the city; Paris. "Paris is one of the most popular cities among travelers. Known as the "City of Light" or the "City of Love," the streets of Paris overflow with culture, art, beauty, and history. Whether searching out Monet's Water Lilies at Musée de l'Orangerie, climbing the many steps of Sacré-Cœur, standing before the Eiffel Tower in awe, or searching out the best crepes along the Seine, Paris is a city that captures the hearts of millions every year," said Amy, reading from her guidebook. "Great French-speaking, Ames," said Sonic. "Thanks." "Arc de Triomphe our first stop in Paris. And if my research is correct, the ray should be here in France," said Tails. "Even your French speaking is great," said Cream. "Aw, thanks." "Arc de Triomphe… Here it is! Arc de Triomphe is a great monument located in Paris which stands in the center of "Charles De Gaulle". The arc was built as the honor for those who fought for France especially during the Napoleonic wars. There are names of the generals, and the wars fought engraved inside and at the top of the arch. Underneath the arch, there is a tomb of a soldier of World War I who is still unknown. This great arch has a height of 50 meters, a width of 45 meters and a depth of 22 meters which makes it as a second largest triumph arc in the world. It is composed of three arcs, where two are small arcs, and the other is a large arc. The large arc is 9 feet wide and 21 feet height. The design of the arc was inspired by the Roman arch of Titus," said Amy. "I see it! Cool," said Tikal, taking pictures of it. "The battery is onto of it," said Knuckles, looking down.

When the plane is flying above the Triomphe, everyone looked down and saw a 2ft battery on a 2ft plug on the top of the Arc. "Come on, Cheese! We're up," said Cream, flying to the battery with Cheese. As they disable it, Tikal said, "I got a text message from Blaze. She on a date with Silver." "Cool. Where are they at," said Amy. "At the Eiffel Tower." "That's our next stop," said Tails. "Tikal, send a return and tell them to find a strange battery on a strange plug," said Sonic. When Tikal send it, she said, "Blaze said they found one; somewhere in the middle of the Tower." "How does that Silver know how to win a girl," said Knuckles. "We got to talk to him more often. You know to get some advice on how to impress girls," said Tails. "Agree. I need to beat Shadow before it's too late," said Sonic. "We got the battery and plug," said Cream, flies back to the plane with Cheese holding the battery and plug. "Next stop, the Eiffel Tower," said Tails, turns the plane back into the jeep. The jeep landed on the street safety. And the Team drives off to the Eiffel Tower.

9:17 am (USA time 9:17 pm) … Team Sonic made it to the Eiffel Tower. They see Silver and Blaze coming out of the elevator of the Tower. "Silver! Blaze! Long time no see," said Sonic, as he and his team coming out of the jeep. "Team Sonic! Good to see you again," said Silver. "Blaze! We missed you so much," said Cream, hugging her with Amy, Tikal, and Cheese. "I missed you too," said Blaze. "What brings you here at Paris, anyway? Is it triple date," said Silver. "NO! We're not on a triple date," said Sonic, blushes and gets embarrassed. "We're on a mission to save the world," said Tails, blushing. "That involves batteries to charge up a mega hypno-signal," said Knuckles, blushing. "Ok. Good luck," said Silver and Blaze, leaving the Tower. "Ok, Team. Let's roll," said Amy, enters the elevator. As the elevator takes the Team Sonic to the middle floor, they found a 4ft battery in a 4ft plug guarded by a group of Badniks. "Finally! A fight that we're hoping for," said Knuckles, cracking his fists. As the Team fought them, Zeena is above them on the Tower. She quickly captures Sonic by holding his mouth to keep him quiet and shoves him into the sack where she kept the Crown Jewels. "The battery is disabled," said Tails, finished disabling it. "Hey, where's Sonic," said Amy. "I haven't seen him," said Cream. "Sonic! Where is that hedgehog," said Tikal. "Look! UP there," said Knuckles, noticing Zeena at the top of the Tower while carrying a sack on her back. "You again! Release Sonic," said Amy, takes out her hammer. "Never. Until you hand over the key, pinkie," said Zeena. "Get me out here! Help! What is this?! The Crown Jewels," said Sonic, struggling to escape. "I was right! You did steal the Crown Jewels," said Tails. "If you want to see him again, come to here. Hahahahaha," said Zeena, jumps on what appears to look like Eggman's Eggmoble, flies away with the captured Sonic and tosses a ticket at Sonic's teammates. "Save me, guys," said Sonic, struggling inside the sack.

"SONIC! We got to go after them" said Amy, worried. "What's this? A ticket to a theme park," said Knuckles, catches the ticket. "This ticket might lead us to the ray, the Crown Jewels and Sonic," said Tails. "It says Futuroscope," said Tikal. "I've heard it. It's in Vienne, France," said Cream. "Come! Let's go," said Amy, goes to the elevator. "But Amy, it's 3 hours and 50 minutes away," said Tails. "Don't care! We got to save Sonic before it's too late!" The Team jumps into their jeep and drove off to rescue Sonic, recover the Crown Jewels, get to the ray and defeat Zeena.


	35. CH34: Europe Boss Zeena

Chapter 34: Europe: France Park Combat De Boss

1:07 pm (USA time 1:07 am). At the Futuroscope theme park, Team Sonic arrived. Amy jumps out of the jeep with her Pikko Pikko Hammer and runs into the park to find Sonic. "Amy, hold on! Slow down," said Cream, catching up to her with Tails, Knuckles, Tikal and Cheese. "we can't let her get away with this," said Amy. "She almost as fast as Sonic," said Knuckles. "No joke," said Tikal. At Blue tornado roller coaster, Zeena places the sack with Sonic and the Crown Jewels; inside in the first car. "You just wait until I got out of here and my friends get here," said Sonic, tries to get out. "Soon I'll have the key, and you'll be my boyfriend. And I'll be better…," said Zeena, stands in the second car. "ZEENA! Let…him…go," said Amy, runs to the ride. "Not until you give me the key!" "NEVER" Then Zeena activates the ride and breaks the break. The ride went fast, and Amy went on the track to chase after the ride. Tails, Cream, Knuckles, Tikal and Cheese, watch the fight at the controls. "Go, Amy! Get her, girlfriend! Take her down," said Cream and Tikal, cheering for Amy. "While she takes her down, we'll handle the controls," said Knuckles. "She has to beat her, we need Sonic's leadership," said Tails.

Back with Amy, she's chasing the ride with her hammer in her hands. Zeena throws big snowballs at Amy, but Amy hits them with her hammer and moves to a different track to avoid them. When Amy gets on the ride, Zeena said, "soon your boyfriend will be mine's and that key around your neck." "What?! He's not my boyfriend," said Amy, while blushing. "But Eggman told me…" "He was teasing about my and Sonic's relationship." "Oh, so he is single." "I'm going to beat you up." Zeena takes out a snow mace and goes to attack Amy. Zeena tries to hit Amy, but Amy avoids with backflips. Amy hits Zeena in the face with her hammer. Amy quickly goes to the first and opens the sack. When Sonic came out while wearing a few of the Crown Jewels, Amy hugged Sonic and said, "oh, Sonic! Are you ok?! Did she hurt you?!" "I'm fine… thanks to you," said Sonic, takes of the Crown Jewels, and puts them back into the sack. "He…..is…..MINE," said Zeena, running to Sonic and Amy. Amy hits her with her hammer, and she went flying into the air. "Where do think she'll land," said Sonic. "I'm going to say…at the police station," said Amy, when the ride slows down. "Amy! You did it! You saved Sonic and recovered the Crown Jewels," said Cream. "Hey! The ray is over there," said Knuckles, pointing to a satellite dish with an Eggman symbol.

At Eggman's Lair, he and the Deadly Six are waiting for Zeena to return. They saw Zeena on a hospital carrying bed with handcuffs on her hands. "What happened, Zeena," said Zavok. "I lost to that pink brat. I landed in the jail," said Zeena. "Ok. They're probably heading to Asia now. Zor, that's where you come in," said Eggman. "I'll make sure that they'll pay with their souls," said Zor. "Wait, what?!" "He's very dramatic," said Zazz, still on a wheelchair and wears two caskets on his arms. "He likes dark humor," said Zomom, still wearing a neck brass. "You know goths these days," said Master Zik, wearing a body casket that's not covering his face. "Kill the one for me," said Zeena, gets carried away to the infirmary. "I'm on it," said Zor, leaves.

1:12 pm (USA time: 1:12 am) at the Hotel Ibis Site du Futuroscope, two avenue Thomas Edison, 86360 Chasseneuil-du-Poitou. The Team is relaxing by the pool. "Alright, everyone we are going to Asia. Starting at 9 am, we're going to Turkey," said Tails. "But we just had our lunch an hour ago," said Knuckles. "Not that kind of turkey, Knucklehead," said Sonic. "How long does it take for us to come from France to Turkey," said Cream. "3 hours and 19 minutes. According to the Internet," said Amy. "That means will be there at 12:19 in the afternoon," said Tikal. "Team, we have to get plenty of rest if don't want to burn any daylight," said Sonic.


	36. CH35: Asia1: Turkey

Chapter 35: Asia I

12:19 pm (USA time: 12:19 am) in Turkey are heroes are flying above it. Sonic takes a few pictures of it as he says, "Amy, tell us about this place." "Ok," she continues as she opens her guidebook. "According to my guidebook, it has one of the world's oldest and biggest malls. It's home to some of the most important sites in Christendom. Oil wrestling is the national sport. New types of plants are discovered every ten days. And it's really the center of the world." "Mall?! Cool! I can find another souvenir there," said Tikal. "Didn't get a souvenir in France," said Knuckles. "Sure, I got a cute small replica of the Eiffel Tower." "I told you Turkey is the center of the world," said Tails. "I thought you said the top of the world," said Cream. "Where's our first stop in Turkey," said Sonic. "There's a battery at Hagia Sophia and another at Sultan Ahmed Mosa," said Tails. "Hagia Sophia began as a church, later becoming a mosque, and today serves as a museum in Istanbul, Turkey. Sophia is the Greek word for wisdom. The full name of Hagia Sophia in Greek is 'Shrine of the Holy Wisdom of God'. Hagia Sophia was dedicated to Logos. This was the second person in the Holy Trinity. This dedication occurred on the anniversary of the birth of Christ, December 25th. Jesus Christ is the second person of the Holy Trinity. Hagia Sophia is the third Church of the Holy Wisdom to have been built on the site. The two that were built earlier, but were destroyed due to rioting. When the church was turned into a mosque, they removed the altar, the bells, iconostasis, as well as the sacrificial vessels," said Amy. "What?! How dare they turn a house of God into a museum! I demand an explanation why," said Sonic. "Wow, you are serious about your religion. It says that Hagia Sophia was converted into a mosque in 1453 when Ottomans conquered Istanbul. It remained a mosque until 1931 when it was closed to the public for four years and then turned into a museum, it's been a museum since." "So, the reason was that it went out of business? That's sad and unexplainable." "I see it! The Hagia Sophia," said Cream, seeing their destination. "The battery is inside the dome of the place on the ceiling," said Tails, air parks the plane.

Then Team Sonic climbs off on the ladder and is in front of the main entrance. When they entered the Dorm part of Hagia Sophia, they were impressed of the beauty that Amy takes pictures of it. Then Cream notice droll is on her head and Tails'. "Ew! Salva! Where's it coming from," said Tails, getting it off him. Then the Team looks up and find Zor on the ceiling on a 4ft battery on a 4ft plug. But then Zor falls off the ceiling with the battery in front of Team Sonic. "EEEK! A bat," said Amy, jumps in Sonic's arms in fear of seeing Zor. "NO! It's a vampire," said Tikal, hides behind Knuckles for protection. "No, it's… I don't know what it is," said Tails, takes the battery and plug from Zor. When Cream pokes Zor on the face, he stands up and says, "I'm a Zeti and the name's Zor. You will pay for sending Zazz, Zomom, Master Zik and Zeena to the medical clinic." "UGH! The vampire-bat talked," said Sonic, in shock and thinks Zor is a vampire bat. "It's female! Somebody gets me a bat," said Cream. "What?! I'm not a vampire-bat nor a girl," said Zor, confused and embarrassed. "Good thing, I always have this," said Knuckles, takes a baseball bat from his backpack. Then Cream with fear hits Zor; multiple times with the bat in fear and Zor passes out with the broken-in-two-bat on his head. "Um, guys? It's a guy; I think. He said he's a Zeti, his name is Zor and I think he's part of the Deadly Six," said Tails. "Can we leave before it tries to suck our blood," said Sonic, carries Amy out of the dorm. "Right behind you, buddy,' said Knuckles, follows them with Tikal, Cream, Tails, and Cheese.

Six minutes later, the Team is on the jeep; riding to their next destination. "Good thing, we escaped from that vampire-bat-she-whatever-it-is," said Tikal. "That was Zor from the Deadly Six. He's the spy of the group," said Tails, researching as he puts the jeep on auto-pilot. "Oh! So he's a Zeti-vampire-bat," said Knuckles. "I thought he was a girl," said Cream. "Guys, he just a Zeti," said Tails. "Are you sure, buddy? Did you see his fangs and eyeshadow," said Sonic. "Sonic, he's a goth. Goth makes people look like vampires. At least that's what I heard," said Amy. "What's our next stop," said Cream. "Please be a famous mall," said Tikal. "Nope, I don't think so. Our next stop is the Sultanahmet Mosque," said Tails. Then Amy reads her guidebook and says, "the Sultanahmet Mosque is also known as Istanbul's Blue Mosque. The Sultanahmet Mosque is named after Sultan Ahmet I who wished to build an Islamic place of worship that would compete with the Hagia Sophia. The two places of worship now stand side by side for visitors to judge which is the more extraordinary of the architectural marvels. Sultan Ahmet I initiated the construction of the mosque when he was only nineteen years old. He was so eager to finish building it that he often assisted in speeding up the process. Unfortunately, he died one year after it was completed at the age of twenty-seven. A madrasa, hospital, han, primary school, market, an imaret, and tomb of Sultan Ahmet I and his wife and three sons were all part of the original mosque's complex but many of them were later torn down in the nineteenth century." "Nice. And what luck, it was only 6 minutes away. Here we are," said Tails, parks.

When everyone comes out of the jeep, they were impressed by the beauty of the mosque that Amy takes pictures and says, "group selfie at the fountain." The Team gathers around takes the group selfie on the fountain, and Sonic says, "so, where do we find the battery?" "It should be here in this fountain," said Tails. "Is the water clean," said Cream. "I'm afraid not. It's not clean enough to drink; quote from the guidebook," said Amy. "Or is it?! No, wait it isn't! My eyes are burning," said Zor, comes out of the fountain with a 4ft battery on a 4ft plug on his head and his eyes red from burning. "AAAH! It's the vampire-bat-thingie again," said Cream, takes a baseball bat from Knuckles' backpack. "I'm not a vampire-bat-thingie!" Then Tails takes the battery and plug while Cream in fear hits Zor with a bat again. "Let's amscray this place," said Sonic, runs off with the rest of his team.

12:35 pm (USA time: 12:35 am) at the Hotel Sultania. The guys and Cheese are having lunch while the girls sunbath near the pool. "Is it wrong to say that Turkey makes the best turkey sandwiches," said Knuckles, enjoying his lunch. "If you're not offensive then, it's ok? Maybe," said Tails, thinking. "Where do we go next, Tails," said Sonic, eating his chilidog. "Next, we're going to Jerusalem." "YES! The birthplace of Roman Catholic came to our world. I can't wait to visit there. I'm going to need my special binoculars for this." "So, Tikal. What souvenir did you get," said Amy. "Something super! A Turkish Mosaic Lamp," said Tikal, shows her besties the colorful lamp. "WOW! So pretty," said Cream. "Let's enjoy our stay until tomorrow. We'll leave 11:30 am after lunch," said Tails.


	37. CH36: Asia2: Jerusalem

Chapter 36: Asia II

12:24 pm (USA time: 12:24 am) in Jerusalem. Our heroes are flying above the place. Sonic is so impressed with the site the most as he looks at the sights with binoculars and taking pictures. "Wow, Sonic. You're interested in Jerusalem," said Tikal. "Well, it's the home of Jesus Christ. I'm so serious in my Catholic religion," said Sonic. "I didn't know you are Catholic," said Knuckles. "Even the writer of the story is, why can't I?" "I wasn't questioning on why should you be one." "Oh. Hey, Ames. Tell me about Jerusalem." "In my guidebook, Jerusalem, by the number and diversity of people who have held it sacred, may be considered the holiest city in the world. Jerusalem is important to the Jewish people because it is Ir Ha-Kodesh (the Holy City), the Biblical Zion, the City of David, the site of Solomon's Temple, and the eternal capital of the Israelite nation. Jerusalem is important to Christians because it is where the young Jesus impressed the sages at the Jewish Temple, where he spent the last days of his ministry, and where the Last Supper, the Crucifixion, and the Resurrection took place. Jerusalem is important to Muslims because it is where the prophet Muhammad ascended to heaven. After the holy sites of Mecca and Medina, Jerusalem is the third most sacred place of Islam. While highly charged with intense religious devotion and visited by countless pilgrims and sages, Jerusalem has also been ravaged by thirty centuries of warfare and strife. Jerusalem is a holy place with a rich and ancient history." "Ah, yes. So, Tails; where are we going to stop?" "Well, the place where we're going is Islamic. We're going to Dome of the Rock," said Tails. "Dome of the Rock," Amy continues. "The Dome of the Rock is a shrine located on the Temple Mount in the Old City of Jerusalem. It was erected by the Muslim ruler Abd el-Malik in 688-691. The Dome of the Rock is the oldest Islamic monument that stands today and certainly one of the most beautiful. The rock over which the shrine was built is sacred to Muslims, Jews, and Christians. The Prophet Muhammad, the founder of Islam, is traditionally believed to have ascended into heaven from the site. In the Judeo/Christian tradition, it is here that Abraham, the progenitor and first patriarch of the Hebrew people, is said to have prepared to sacrifice his son Isaac. The Dome of the Rock is situated in the center of the Temple Mount, the site where the Jewish First Temple and Second Temple had stood. The Dome's structure and ornamentation are rooted in the Byzantine architectural tradition, yet its construction in the 7th century represents an early stage in the emergence of a distinct Islamic visual style." "Speaking of the Dome of the Rock, I can see it just up ahead," said Cream, sees the destination.

"If my calculations are correct, the battery is on top of the Dome," said Tails, circles the Dome. "I see it," said Cream, pointing to a 4ft battery on a 4ft plug on the top of it. "Ok. Girls, go get it," said Sonic. "You got it, Big Blue," said Tikal, climbs down with Amy and Cream. When they reached to the battery, Cream disables it. But then Zor appeared right behind the girls and Knuckles as takes out a hand dyer from his backpack, "it's Zor again!" Then he throws the hand dyer on Zor's head as the girls climb back on the plane. "That was close," said Amy, gets back in her seat. "Let's find a hotel before he gains consciences," said Sonic.

In King David Jerusalem Hotel at 12:31 pm (USA time: 12:31 am), the girls are in the pool with Cheese as the guys watch them. Then Team Chaotix comes at the pool area, and Vector with glee says, "Team Sonic! It's been a while!" "Team Chaotix! What brings you here in Jerusalem," said Sonic, with joy. "We were here to uncover the mystery of Christ existence. What about you," said Espio. "You don't have to do that, guys," said Tails. "Yeah. Everybody knows he's real," said Knuckles. "But we need to find real proof. You still haven't toll us what brings you here," said Charmy. "We're saving the world by traveling around the world," said Sonic. "Sounds like fun." "But we're man hunted or animal hunted by Eggman because we took a key activate his new plan," said Tails. "So, you're on the lamb? That's too bad," said Vector. "Nah, it's cool. We manage to escape anytime he even tried to capture us," said Knuckles. "Ok. We better get going. Good luck," said Espio, leaves with his team. "Bye, Team Chaotix," said Tails. "Hey, Tikal. What souvenir did you get from Israel," said Cream. "A blue crystal star of David necklace with gold filled wire wrapping," said Tikal, shows them the necklace. "Oh! So pretty. I don't know where you keep finding these beautiful souvenirs, but you're doing great," said Amy. "Everyone, we're going to Jordan; tomorrow at 12 pm," said Tails.


	38. CH37: Asia3: Jordan

Chapter 37: Asia III

12:40 pm at Jordan (USA time: 12:40 am), Team Sonic are flying in the sky. "Okay, Team. We only have one battery to get," said Tails. "The official name of Jordan is the Hashemite Kingdom of Jordan. Jordan emerged from the post-World War I division of the Middle East made by Britain and France. Known as Transjordan from 1922, it was formally recognized by the UN as an independent sovereign kingdom in 1946. E. Lawrence, better known as Lawrence of Arabia, closely advised leaders of the Great Arab Revolt in Jordan during World War I. The revolt culminated in the surprise attack and defeat of the Turkish forces at the Battle of Aqaba, led from nearby Wadi Rum. Jordan is home to the ancient city of Petra. Known as "The Rose City" it is famous for its unique architecture carved directly into the rock face. It is also a UNESCO World Heritage Site and one of the New 7 Wonders of the World," said Amy, reading a guidebook. "Petra is our destination." "Is the place haunted," said Cream. "Well, it's an ancient city. So, yes," said Tikal. "There are no such things as ghosts," said Knuckles. "Tell that to the magicians, genies and other paranormal things I've encountered," said Sonic. "Well, here we are," said Tails, lands the plane in front of the entrance.

As the Team steps out of the plane, the entrance is pitch black dark; which causes Tails and Cheese to get back in the plane. "Tails, what are doing," said Cream, confused. "Um… Trying to get Cheese out of the plane," said Tails, carries Cheese and gets out of the plane. "Let's head in, Team," said Sonic, leads the way. Ten minutes later, Team Sonic quickly gets out with a 4ft battery on a 4ft plug. "Man, that was ten minutes I'll never get back from all the sneezing I'd done," said Tikal, wipes her nose with hankie that Knuckles given her. "I'm surprised that we haven't encountered Zor," said Amy. Then the Team hears lion roars from the entrance to Petra. Then they moved out of the way of the entrance when they saw Zor comes out from it. When he comes out, he continues to run from a pack of lions. The lions continue chasing him, and Cream said, "I don't know lions' appetite is into vampire-bat-thingies." "I'm not a vampire-bat-thingie," Zor yells out loud. "Let's get out of here before we're the lions' meal tickets," said Knuckles. "Setting coordinates to a nearby hotel," said Tails, as the plane turns back into a jeep. Then Team Sonic gets in and drives off.

In Petra Palace Hotel at 1:00 pm (1:00 am in the USA), the Team are having lunch at its restaurant. Cream speaks into a phone, "don't worry, Mom. I'm fine, yet there's weird vampire-bat-thingie we keep seeing in Asia." "Hey, Tikal. I got this for you from a shop," said Knuckles, takes out an Ethiopian Desert Opal Pendant from his backpack. "Oh, Knux! It's beautiful. Thank you," said Tikal, takes and hugs him. Then Sonic and Amy giggles at Knuckles; blushing. "I have to say. They make good food in Jordan. All the food we ate from every place we've been to," said Sonic, enjoys his lunch. "When we get to China, I want to try their Chow Mein and fried chicken," said Amy. "Um… Amy? There's been a lot of Chinese restaurants around the world," said Tails. "But I want to try them at their source." "Ok, then. Our next stop will be Kuwait. We'll leave tomorrow at 11 am."


	39. CH38: Asia4: Kuwait

Chapter 38: Asia IV

1:05 pm in Kuwait (USA time: 1:05 am), our heroes are flying in their plane. Then Amy says while they fly and reads her guidebook, "The name "Kuwait" is derived from the Arabic word "Kut," meaning "fort." Kuwait was once a home of the shifting nomads. People would come and go and never settled for the long term until the 18th century. During the eighteenth century, nomadic tribes and clans suffering from the drought of the desert settled on the coast of the Arabian Gulf. The modern-day Kuwaitis are the descendants of these early day settlers. They built forts to protect themselves from other nomadic tribes and by-passers, and hence the name of the country originated. Oil reserves in the country were discovered in 1934. Kuwait's oil reserves are the world's sixth largest. The Kuwaiti Dinar, the official currency of Kuwait, is the highest-valued currency in the world. One Kuwaiti Dinar equals 1,000 fils. Their currency is available in both coins and notes in different denominations." "Man, they got outstanding outfits in Kuwaiti. Maybe I'll have a dress of theirs as my souvenir," said Tikal, looking at a fashion magazine. "Does they have any pretty bow ties for Cheese," said Cream, asking Tikal. "Hey, Tails. What's our location," said Sonic. "Can it be something else other than a church or a cathedral," said Knuckles. "Do you have anything against religion, Knux?" "What?! No." "We're going to the Kuwait Towers," said Tails. "The Kuwait Towers delightfully suggest a combination of traditional Islamic design and modern architectural themes, with comparisons being made to blue-tiled mosques and slender minarets of Samarkand and Bukhara. The easy visibility and popularity of the towers with photographers is also because there are no other high rise buildings in the general area of the Kuwait Towers. Ever since the official inauguration of the towers, they have come to signify the prosperity and opulence that has boosted this previously sleepy backwater country into the world's tenth richest country per capita," said Amy. "Here we are," said Tails, lands in the plane in the parking lot and turns into a jeep.

After Tails parked the jeep, Team Sonic gets out the vehicle. "The files from Eggman says that there are three batteries in each of the rooms of the towers," said Tails. "Looks like we're going to have to split up. Amy and I will take the tower with one room. Tails and Cream, you go to the top room of the other tower with Cheese. Knuckles and Tikal, you take the bottom room," said Sonic. "We'll fly to the top room. Come on, Cream and Cheese," said Tails, flies to the top room with Cream and Cheese. "Fine, use your tails and ears. We'll take the elevator to our room," said Knuckles, walks to the tower with Tikal. "Let's go, Sonic," said Amy, going to their tower as he follows her.

In the elevator of the tower with one room, Sonic and Amy are waiting to get in. "Hey, Sonic. I'm curious. Why are you and Shadow fighting a lot," said Amy, asking. "You know Shadow and me… We always fight about everything: who's the best, who's stronger, who's better at everything," said Sonic. "Are you sure that's all? It looks you're fighting over something else." "Uh…hey, look! We're here." When they entered the room, they removed a 2ft battery in a 2ft plug from the floor. "That was easy than I hope it would be," said Sonic. "Um… Sonic… You got to take a look at this," said Amy, seeing where Tails, Cream, and Cheese are going to. Then Sonic takes his binoculars and sees Zor on the roof plan to attack the three. "It's Zor. He's going after Tails and Cream," said Sonic. "We got to save them," said Amy, goes back into the elevator with Sonic.

Knuckles and Tikal enter their room of the tower and enjoy the scenery of the tower shows. As Tikal holds a 2ft battery in a 2ft plug, she puts her head on Knuckles; which made both of them blush. "It sure is nice up here. We could stay as long as we wanted," said Tikal. "Yeah… if it's okay with you. Hey, Tikal. I got a souvenir from here," said Knuckles, takes out a Quality wooden base Kuwait tower with Kuwait souvenir Kuwait company gift. "You're spoiling me, Knux. Thank you so much." When she hugs Knuckles, Sonic and Amy come in from the elevator and Sonic says, "you guys, Tails, Cream and Cheese; they're in danger!" "Oh. Are we interrupting a moment," said Amy, makes a teasing smile. "No. Let's go save Tails and Cream," said Knuckles, go into the elevator with Sonic, Amy and Tikal.

With Tails, Cream and Cheese, they entered their room through an opened sky-door. Then Cream takes out a mallet and says to Tails while swinging it, "hey, Tails! Guess who am I?" "Amy… where did you get the mallet," said Tails, small laughs. While Cream says, as Zor come up behind her, she accidentally hits Zor with the mallet on the face, "I got from Knuckles' backpack." Then Tails, Cream and Cheese notice Zor on the floor; out conscious. As Tails remove a 2ft battery in a 2ft plug, Sonic, Amy, Knuckles and Tikal arrived from the elevator and Sonic says, "hey, you guys alright?" "We're fine," said Tails. "Did you get that mallet from my backpack," said Knuckles, takes the mallet from Cream and puts it in his backpack. "I was about to give it back," said Cream. "Well, you got to admit; the view is nice from up here," said Tikal. "We should probably go before Zor gains conscious," said Sonic. "Let's find a hotel," said Amy, gets in the elevator with the rest of her team.

At Radisson Blue Hotel, it's 1:33 pm (USA time: 1:33 am). Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles in a room. Sonic is drawing himself beating up Shadow. Tails look through Eggman's plan file. And Knuckles is sleeping in his bed. "How can the guy sleep right now," said Sonic. "Hey, Sonic. We're going to Dubai," said Tails. "How long will it take to get there?" "Just one hour and thirty-six minutes." "Good, because I don't want to get up early." At the girls' room: Cream and Cheese were playing on the bed, Amy is brushing her hair and Tikal is watching a fashion show on tv. "Amy Rose, you are the prettiest girl I ever saw. Sonic deserves a girl like you," said Cream. "You think so?" "She's right. You have a pure heart and personality is so sweet," said Tikal. "Thanks girls."


	40. CH39: Asia5: Dubai

Chapter 39: Asia V

10:36 am in Dubai (USA time: 10:36 pm), our team are in the sky; flying in their plane. Amy said while reading her guidebook, "Dubai is situated in the southern Persian Gulf, considered as one of the leading cities in the world. It is such a developed and sophisticated city of United Arab Emirates. The crime rate in Dubai is so low. Virtually it is 0% across Dubai. That is why this city is considered one of the safest cities on earth. The law is so strict in Dubai. On the other hand, the people of Dubai are maintained with full of the morality. The world's largest gold chain is in Dubai. It was made during DSF- 1999. Total 22 kg of gold was used, and the length of the chain was 4.2 km. The total chain was bought by 9600 people, in bracelet size and necklace wear pieces." "Wicked… where's our location," said Tikal. "It's Burj Khalifa," said Tails. "Amy, can you tell us what it is," said Cream, so confused. Then Amy says, "The Burj Khalifa height is a staggering 828 meters (2716.5 feet) tall, soaring over Dubai. It's three times as tall as the Eiffel Tower and nearly twice as tall as the Empire State Building. Laid end to end, its pieces stretch over a quarter of the way around the world. Aside from holding the world record for being the tallest building in the world, the Burj Khalifa holds six other world records. The Burj Khalifa is also the tallest freestanding structure in the world, has the highest number of stories in the world, has the highest occupied floor in the world, has the highest outdoor observation deck in the world, has the elevator with longest travel distance in the world, and has the tallest service elevator in the world." "I still don't understand what it is," said Knuckles. "It's a skyscraper." "Oh." "It's obvious the battery is on the top floor," said Sonic. "Impossible. There are 163 floors," said Amy. "We're going have to fly to the top," said Tikal. "And there it is," said Knuckles, sees the Burj Kalifa.

Then Tails airparks the plane and the Team goes on the top floor. "Well, we're here. YIPE! Why does it have to be so high," said Cream, in shock to see they are up so high. "You can fly. How can you be scared of heights," said Tikal. "I'm still six years old." "Oh, yeah." "Here's the battery," said Tails, disable a 2ft battery in a 2ft plug from the ground. "Wow. The city sure is beautiful from up here," said Amy, enjoys the scenery with Sonic, Knuckles, and Tikal. Then the Team hears the elevator dings and turns around. Zor comes out of the elevator to pounce on Amy to get the key. But he misses falls off of the skyscraper. "What a vampire-bat-thingie idiot," said Amy. "Let's find a hotel before he tries come back up," said Sonic.

It's 11:20 am at Anantara the Palm Dubai Resort (USA time: 11:20 pm). Everyone is swimming in the pool. Wait… even Sonic?! "Everyone! I'm finally doing it," said Sonic. "I'm so proud of you for conquering your fear," said Amy. "Now, that Sonic the Chicken is now Sonic the Hedgehog again, this is relaxing. Despite its morning," said Knuckles. "Where's our next stop," said Cream. "Iran. It will take one hour and fifty minutes. We won't have to wake up early," said Tails. "Good. Cause I want to get good rest. And I got a Persian Rug for a souvenir," said Tikal. "We have enough time to relax. But I wonder what happened to the vampire-bat-thingie," said Cream. "Do you mean Zor," said Tails, asking. Back with Zor, he is still falling from the skyscraper and says, "when will I plow to the ground soon?" Then he lands in a cart filled with bags of Dubai Spices. When he pokes his head, his eyes were red and said calmly, "it burns."


	41. CH40: Asia6: Iran

Chapter 40: Asia VI

It's 1:50 pm (USA time: 1:50 am), our team are flying above Iran. "The word Iran has been derived from the Proto-Iranian term Aryānā, which means "Land of the Aryans." The official name of Iran is 'Islamic Republic of Iran.' The capital of Iran is Tehran which is the 19th largest city in the world. Iran is also the founding member of UN, NAM, OIC, and OPEC. Mt. Damavand, the highest peak of Iran, is located on the Alborz Mountains which stands at 4,667 m. Carpets from Iran contribute as the second largest export commodity. These carpets are renowned all over the world for fine design and quality. Iran also has some of the world's best caviar, the luxury delicacy that consists of non-fertilized, salted, and processed fish eggs. Iran has many animals that are surprisingly native to the country; few of them are crocodiles, Asiatic Cheetah, and Caspian Horse. There were even Iranian tigers, but they were hunted to extinction 50 years ago," said Amy, reading her guidebook. "We're flying above Iran," said Tails. "Where's our location for the next battery," said Tikal. "Azadi Tower." "At least this one isn't a skyscraper," said Sonic. Then Amy says, "The architect, Hossein Amanat, won a competition to design the monument, which combines elements of Sassanid and Islamic architecture. It is part of the Azadi cultural complex, located in Tehran's Azadi Square in an area of some 50,000 m². There are several fountains around the base of the tower and a museum underground. The iconic Monument des Martyrs in Algiers (built, 1982) shows a strong influence by this monument, in its general design as well as its details. Built with white marble stone from the Esfahan region, there are eight thousand blocks of stone. The stones were all located and supplied by Ghanbar Rahimi, whose knowledge of the quarries was second to none and who was known as "Soltan-e-Sang-e-Iran." The shape of each of the blocks was calculated by a computer and programmed to include all the instructions for the building's work. The actual construction of the tower was carried out and supervised by Iran's finest master stonemason, Ghaffar Davarpanah Varnosfaderani. The main financing was provided by a group of five hundred Iranian industrialists. The inauguration took place on October 16, 1971." "Woah! What a tower," said Knuckles, sees the Azadi Tower. As Sonic takes pictures, he said, "let me guess. The battery is underneath it." "Yes, but not underground," said Tails, lands the plane and turns into a jeep.

The Team goes underneath the Tower and sees a 4ft battery in a 4ft plug on the wall. When Tails disable it, Cream then notice Zor is on the ceiling; like a bat; sleeping. When the rest looks up, Knuckles says, "so, he is more than just a Zeti. He is a vampire-bat-thingie." Then Cream takes out a wooden stick use for vampires from Knuckles' backpack. She throws at Zor, and it struck on his head; which woke him. Then Team Sonic leaves when he fell and flee in the jeep.

At the Espinas Hotel, it's 1:59 pm (1:59 am USA time). Team Sonic is playing volleyball; boys vs. girls while Cheese is the referee. "You're going down, Rosy. You pink little Rascal," said Sonic, teasing Amy as flirty winks at her. "I haven't been called that since we first meet; Blue Boy," said Amy, as she serves the ball. Then Zor comes in with an ax while saying, "oooh! I'm going to have a lucky rabbit's foot." Then the volleyball hits Zor's face, and everyone saw him. "Uh… did we win," said Cream. "Maybe…," said Tails. "Let's go to the gift shop. I'm going to get a gemstone turquoise," said Tikal, leaves the gym. "Right behind you," said Knuckles, follows her with the rest of the team. "Speaking of going anywhere, our next stop is India. And we got three batteries there too. India is only three hours and fifty-four away from Dubai," said Tails.


	42. CH41: Asia7: India

Chapter 41: Asia VII

1:54 pm (USA time: 1:54 am) as the Heroes fly above India. Amy says as she reads her guidebook, "India is about 1/3 the size of the United States, yet it is the second most populous country in the world, with a population of 1,166,079,217. India is the seventh largest country in the world, at 1.27 million square miles. More than a million Indians are millionaires, yet most Indians live on less than two dollars a day. An estimated 35% of India's population lives below the poverty line. India is the largest democracy in the world." "So, it's millionaire state? A perfect place for Rouge to steal gems from all the millionaires who live here" said Knuckles. "Well, that explains why there aren't many millionaires around the world; any more," said Tikal. "The 1st battery is at the Qutub Minar," said Tails. "Qutb Minar is 120 meters tall, making it the tallest brick minaret in the world! Along with several other monuments on its periphery, the whole thing is called Qutb Complex. Qutb-ud-din-Aibak constructed this Minar with further subtractions and additions in it by the succeeding Sultans. Several great historical monuments surround the Qutb Minar and all, of them, together are referred to as "Qutb Complex." The complex, therefore, includes: Iron Pillar of Delhi, Quwwat-ul-Islam Mosque, Alai Darwaza, the Tomb of Iltutmish, Alai Minar, Ala-ud-din's Madrasa and Tomb, the Tomb of Imam Zamin, Major Smith's Cupola and Sanderson's Sundial," said Amy. "We still have Sultans? This is 21st Century; anyway," said Cream. "You must remember, Cream. Sometimes, not all places change," said Sonic. "The battery is on the top floor. Let's land," said Tails, lands the plane in the parking lot and turns into a jeep.

Team Sonic goes to Qutub Minar, but waiting for them at the top roof is Zor. "This will be to easy when they come to top in the sky," said Zor. But then he gets hits in the face by the door when Cream opens it. "Nice scenery," said Amy, as the rest of the team enters the top floor. "Here's the battery. This one seemed to easy," said Tails, as he disables a 4ft battery in a 4ft plug from the floor. "So, where do we go next," said Tikal. "We're going to the Taj Mahal." "Really?! The one that's a place?! Cool," said Sonic. "At least this one isn't a tower," said Knuckles. "You know? I wonder why that vampire-bat-thingie hasn't come yet," said Cream, curious where Zor is. As the Team leaves the top floor, Zor falls on the floor when Cream closes the door; behind her.

It's 5:16 pm (USA time: 5:16 am), our heroes are still on the road. Amy says as she read her book, "Everyone recognizes the Taj Mahal as one of the Seven Wonders of the World. The mausoleum is a grand structure, built of white marble, and symbolizes purity, love, and pain as no other architecture does. Nobel Laureate Rabindranath Tagore called the Taj Mahal "a tear drops on the cheek of time." The Taj Mahal, built in Agra, India, has many stories revolving around it." "We're going to a palace! Yeah," said Cream, excited. "My kind of place. I use to be a princess of my tribe; anyway," said Tikal. "Here we are," said Tails, parks the jeep. "So, where's the battery at? And please, not on the roof," said Knuckles. "It's on the ceiling of the Taj Mahal." "I heard the ceiling is so colorful," said Sonic. "Let's head in."

When the team finds the ceiling, a 4ft battery in a 4ft plug is on it. "We got this. Right Tails," said Cream. "Indeed, let's go." As they disable it, they see Zor sneaking up behind their friends. So, they let the battery and the plug fall and land on Zor to protect them. When it landed on him, Amy said as she turns around to see him, "that was close." "I wonder where he was when we got to the Qutub Minar," said Tikal. "Does it matter? Let's get to the last battery before he wakes up," said Knuckles, picks up the battery and plug. "Our last stop in India is the Gateway of India. We'll go by plane to get there," said Tails, as he and team run off as they leave Zor behind on the floor.

It's 7:29 pm (USA time: 7:29 am), our heroes are flying above their destination. "Gateway of India was built in the year 1920 by the Government of India. The nature of the building is that of a gateway. The foundation of the building was laid on March 31, 1911. It was in 1914 that Indian Government sanctioned the design for the monument. George Wittet gave the design. The cost of the construction was a sum of Rs. 21 lakh, borne mainly by the Government of India. For lack of funds, the approach road to the Gateway was never built. This is why it stands at an angle to the road leading up to it. The Gateway has been built from yellow basalt and reinforced concrete. While it is Indo-Saracenic in architectural style, elements are derived from the Muslim architectural styles of 16th century Gujarat and local styles of architecture as well," said Amy, reading her guidebook. "The battery is on top of it," said Tails. "I got this. Come on, Cheese," said Cream, as the plane is above the Gateway of India that has a 2ft battery in a 2ft plug on it. When Cream and Cheese flies to it, they begin disabling the battery and plug. But Zor climbs up and says, "you! The rabbit that keeps getting away, I will destroy you." When Cream turns around to face him, she accidentally hit him with her ears, and it made him fall of the Gateway. "Close calls, huh," said Knuckles. "Let's find a hotel," said Tikal. "Come on, Cream and Cheese. Let's go find a hotel," said Sonic, calling them as the plane turns into a jeep.

At the Sea Palace Hotel, at 7:31 pm (USA time: 7:31 am). The Team is dining to the hearts could take. "Well done, everyone. India is free," said Sonic. "What's our next stop," said Knuckles. "Cambodia," said Tails. "Got your souvenir, Tikal," said Amy. "I got it. Silk saris," said Tikal. "So pretty," said Cream. "It will take us four hours and twenty minutes to get there. We better sleep well," said Tails.


	43. CH42: Asia8: Cambodia

Chapter 42: Asia VIII

It's 2:20 pm (USA time: 2:20 am) at Cambodia, our heroes are flying above the state. Then Amy says as she read her guidebook, "this country that once languished in the abyss of needless death and destruction under the Khmer Rouge with subsequent internal strife is finally breathing calm after it was declared as a constitutional monarchy in 1993. The picturesque country of Cambodia that is officially known as the Kingdom of Cambodia is located in the southern portion of Indochina peninsula in South East Asia. Bordered by Thailand, Laos, Vietnam, and the Gulf of Thailand, Cambodia is a beautiful landscape with uplands and mountains with a 443-kilometer (275 mi) coastline along the Gulf of Thailand. After a long regional distraught, this country is finally getting on its feet to strive for a brighter tomorrow. Home to the emblematic Angkor Wat temple, which is a silent testimony to how resourceful and artistically brilliant its people are, Cambodia remains shrouded for the world." "The battery is at Siem Reap in Cambodia," said Tails. "Siem Reap? Here it is! Siem Reap's population is 95% Khmer, giving the city a rather homogenous population. It's Angkor Wat is the world's largest religious monument and is a UNESCO World Heritage Site. Cambodia's biggest swimming pool, which is 35 meters long, is located in one of Siem Reap's five-star oases, the Raffles Grand Hotel d'Angkor. Angkor Wat translates to "City of Temples" and is responsible for over 50% of Cambodia's international tourists. Siem Reap is the starting point of a 15-day voyage to Ho Chi Minh City on the 12th longest river in the world, the Mekong." "I like who Asia names the places and things they have here. They're so amazing," said Cream. "Is this Angkor Wat is where the battery is located," said Knuckles. "I think so, Knux. And there it is," said Sonic, sees the Angkor Wat. "Let's prepare for landing," said Tikal.

When the Team goes in front of the entrance of Angkor Wat, Cream says, "it sure looks a bit scary." "Naw! As long you're around with me, Cream. You'll be fine," said Tails. Then a baby tiger gets out through the entrance with a 4ft battery in a 4ft plug in its mouth. "Aw! A baby tiger," said Tikal, awed by its cuteness. "Hey, cutie. What are you doing out here by yourself," said Amy, picks up the baby tiger. Then the baby tiger spits the battery into Tails' hands as Sonic pets it on the back. "Where're your parents; little guy," said Knuckles, pets its head. Then the Team saw to pair of tigers looking at them. "Go on. Called them," said Cream. Then the baby tiger roars for them and the pair are walks to them. Amy lets the baby run to its parents and the tiger leaves. "Let's find a hotel," said Tikal.

2:24 pm (USA time: 2:24 am) at the Raffles Grand Hotel d'Angkor, the Team are swimming in the pool. "Wow! Their pool is big," said Cream, amazed. "I'm getting used to this swimming and water," said Sonic. "Good. I'm getting tired of helping," said Amy, relieved. "Hey, Tikal. Did you get a souvenir," said Knuckles. "Sure thing. A stone carved an elephant," said Tikal. "Where's our next stop," said Cream. "Malaysia… It takes one hour and fifty-five minutes. We get to sleep late. We'll leave at 11 am; after lunch," said Tails. "I wonder what happens to the vampire-bat-thingie?" "Meh… He probably had a "dance" with a tigress."


	44. CH43: Asia9: Malaysia

Chapter 43: Asia IX

It's 12:55 pm (USA time: 12:55 am) in Malaysia. "The most abundant resources from Malaysia are palm oil for cooking, rubber, and timber for furniture. The country's tropical climate allows for these plantations to flourish. They also allow for great biodiversity in the rainforest. The country is rich in culture and has lots of traditions. The five main races (Malay, Chinese, Indian, Iban, Kadazan) make up most of the citizens of the country. There is much traditional food from the country, and amongst each traditional food, some may still have variations based on the states/ region. Laksa is a traditional fish soup noodle. Malaysia has a total of 878 islands, and it's tough to pick a favorite," said Amy. "I would like to taste that kind of soup," said Sonic. "878 islands?! Sweet," said Knuckles, with joy. "I would like to sunbathe at any of those islands," said Tikal. "It will have it wait. The battery is at Lord Murugan Statue," said Tails. "A statue? Why would Dr. Eggman put a battery there," said Cream, confused. "The iconography of Kartikeya, who is called and worshipped as Lord Murugan in the southern part of India, gives a lot of importance to his vehicle – the peacock known as Paravani. As legend has it, Paravani was originally a demon known as Surapadma who incurred the wrath of Murugan. While fighting with him, Lord Murugan defeated Surapadma and split him into two parts with his lance. His birth was with the intent to kill the demon (asura) Tarakasura, that repeatedly defeated the Hindu gods until heaven was on the verge of collapse. Also, the demon had a boon that a son of Lord Shiva should only kill him," said Amy, a book about Lord Murugan. "Yeesh! Sure don't want to be the enemy of that guy," said Sonic. "I see his statue. I'll park," said Tails, turns the plane into a jeep and parks it.

When the Team comes out of the jeep, they walk up to Lord Murugan's statue. "Wow! I hope he isn't that tall in real life," said Sonic. "The battery is on the head of the statue," said Tails. "Hey, Tikal. Can I borrow a ninja suit," said Amy. "Sure thing," said Tikal, takes out a ninja outfit with a shirt. Amy puts it on over her clothes and jumps up to carefully climb the statue. "Isn't she the best," said Sonic, amazed by Amy's skills. Then Amy reaches the head and finds a 2ft battery in a 2ft plug attached to the head. As she carefully disabled them, Zor arrives and says, "you call yourself a ninja? I'll show you a ninja when I throw ninja stars at you." Then Amy finishes disabling, she takes out her hammer and hits Zor with it; which cause him to blast off into the sky. Then Amy jumps back down with the battery and plug. She takes off the ninja suit and says, "are there more batteries to here?" "Nope, we're good in Malaysia. We need to save Taiwan, Kanagawa, and China. And Asia will be saved at last," said Tails. "Let's find a hotel before Zor comes back," said Knuckles.

It's 1:12 pm (USA time: 1:12 am) at Grand Seasons Hotel. Team Sonic is at the pool. The guys and Cheese are sunbathing as the girls are swimming in the pool. "Did Tikal get a souvenir," said Knuckles. "I heard she got an orange Baju Kebaya. I think its some dress women wear," said Sonic. Then a beach ball lands on Tails' lap and Cream says, "Tails, can you pass the ball back to us?" "Sure thing, Cream," said Tails, pass the ball back. "Hey, boys! Are we going to Taiwan; first," said Amy. "Yes, but it takes four hours and twelve minutes to get there. So, we'll leave at 12 pm; tomorrow after we have lunch." "So much for going to China," said Tikal. "Taiwan only has one battery and so does Kanagawa. China has two batteries. Also, Taiwan is the closest state to Malaysia."


	45. CH44: Asia10: Taiwan

Chapter 44: Asia X

4:12 pm (4:12 am; USA time) in Taiwan and Team Sonic are flying above the state. Then Amy says while reading her guidebook, "Taiwan is an amazing island nation that is nestled in the middle of the ocean off the coast of Mainland China. It is so unique because of its history and some unique cultural factors. Japan, Korea, and Mainland China influence Taiwan. It also has a democratic system influenced by the West and the UK. Most Taiwanese don't like rain. It rains often; however, walking in a bit of rain is a no in the culture, even if it is only for a few seconds. This typically has to do with pollution and fears of acid rain on their skin. There are bats in the parks that fly around all over the place." "Sounds like a good place for Rouge to live in," said Sonic, laughs. "I feel bad for Taiwanese. Rain is not that dangerous; it depends on how heavy it is," said Cream. "I can't believe there's possible pollution there. I can't use my powers in polluted," said Tikal. "Where is the battery at," said Knuckles, asking. "The battery is at the National Chiang Kai-Shek Memorial Hall," said Tails. "The most prominent historical landmark in Taiwan, the CKS Memorial Hall was erected in honor and memory of Generalissimo Chiang Kai-shek, the former President of the Republic of China, and was opened in 1980 as part of a national park and gathering area. The name of the square is officially Liberty Square (自由廣場), as seen above the front gate. However, the name change was politically motivated, and most people in practice still refer to the entire complex as CKS Memorial Hall. There are a library and museum in the monument. It has books and artifacts about Chiang's life and the history of the Republic of China," said Amy. "The battery is on the Statue of Chiang Kai-shek in the main chamber of the Memorial Hall. I'll park this plane."

When the plane turned into a jeep, Tails parked it. The Team moves out of the vehicle and walks up the stairs the Memorial Hall. "Wow! Sure is pretty," said Cream. "There's a guard, and the battery is on the statue's head. How are we going to get it," said Sonic. "I got this. Knuckles, how would like to be a soldier," said Tikal, takes out a uniform that looks like the guards. When Knuckles puts it on, he marches to the guard and says, "塞金特想让我担任这个职务;士兵. (Sergeant wants me to take this post; soldier.) "是的, 士兵. (Affirmative, soldier.)," said the guard, marches off. When the guard leaves, Knuckles says "all clear." Tails fly to the head of the statue and find a 2ft battery on a 2ft plug on it. He careful disables it from the head, but then Zor gets on the head like a bat. Then Team Sonic quickly escapes when the alarm goes off and hears footsteps of guards coming. When Team Sonic escapes, the guards see Zor on the head of the statue and Knuckles' disguise on the floor. "一个入侵者即将对雕像造成伤害! 抓住他! (An intruder is about to harm the statue! Seize him!)," said a guard. Then Zor runs off as the guards chase after him.

4:27 pm (USA time: 4:27 am) at The Howard Plaza Hotel Taipei. Team Sonic is in the pool except for Sonic. He's in a chair eating a chilidog and watches his friends have fun. "Two more states to go. Next stop is Kanagawa," said Sonic. "And after that state, we'll go to China and have chow mien," said Amy. "It will take two hours and 50 minutes to get there by plane," said Tails. "What souvenir did you get, Tikal," said Cream. "A Mini Sky Lantern," said Tikal. "I wonder what happens to Zor," said Knuckles. At Taipei Prison, Zor breaks out of his cell by blending into the shadows.


	46. CH45: Asia11: Kanagawa Japan

Chapter 45: Asia XI

5:50 pm (USA time: 5:50 am) in Kanagawa and our heroes are flying above the state. "Kanagawa is actually in Japan. Over the years, Japan has become one of the most interesting countries in the world. Its unique culture, great food, and technological edge have fascinated and inspired the rest of the world. Raw horse meat is a popular entree in Japan. Sliced thinly and eaten raw it is called basashi. Japan has the second lowest homicide rate in the world but is also home to the extremely mysterious suicide forest, aokigahara. Animated Japanese films and television shows (.i.e.: Anime) account for 60% of the world's animation-based entertainment. So successful is animation in Japan that there are almost 130 voice-acting schools in the country," said Amy. "I use to watch anime! They inspired me to make wonderful outfits," said Tikal, with joy. "Raw Horse Meat?! Is it good for their stomachs," said Sonic, worried. "I am glad that I'm on a diet," said Cream. "So, where is the battery at," said Knuckles, asking. "The Great Buddha of Kamakura," said Tails. Amy then reads through her book and says, "The Great Buddha of Kamakura is a monumental outdoor bronze statue of Amitabha Buddha. He is one of the Five Wisdom Buddhas. "Amida" is the Japanese form of the Sanskrit "Amita," meaning "Immeasurable One." According to the Azumakagami, a chronicle describing the achievements of the Kamakura Shogunate from the late 12th century through the mid-13th century, construction of the Great Buddha began in 1252. It is also believed that the priest Joko gathered donations from the people to build it. However, much remains unclear about the specifics of the Great Buddha's construction, and the artist has yet to be identified." "And there it is. I'll find a place to land the plane."

6 pm (USA time: 6 am) as Team Sonic reaches the statue. "The battery is on the chest of the statue," said Tails. Then the Team looked at the statue and saw a 2ft battery in a 2ft plug on the chest of it. "Are you sure the Amitabha Buddha is a he," said Knuckles, worried. "Knux, show some respect. Buddhism may not be my religion, but you still got to show some respect and be ok any religion people chose to follow," said Sonic. "I'm not getting the battery this time," said Amy. "Me either," said Tikal. "Fine, I'll do it," said Cream, flies to the battery. As Cream disables the battery and plug, Tails said with amazed, "she's so daring, although she's so young." Then Cheese gets into Tails' arms and looks up to him. As Tails holds Cheese in his arms, Tails said to him, "is she always this daring?" After Cheese nods yes, Cream comes back with the battery and plug in her hands. "I don't get why you guys don't want to do it," said Cream. "We'll tell you when you're older," said Tikal. "Anyway, let's find a hotel," said Knuckles.

6:08 pm (USA time: 6:08 am) at Kamakura Prince Hotel, Team Sonic are having dinner near the pool. "Come on, Sonic. Try the sushi. Salmon is very tasty," said Amy. "Ok," said Sonic, eats the whole salmon sushi. He then smiles in glee. "Japan sure knows how to entrain people while making food," said Cream, watching a chef entrain while making food. "They even have great souvenirs that I can't find the right one to take," said Tikal. "How about this," said Knuckles, takes out an orange Sensu(folding fan). "Knux! It's beautiful." "I finally got the location for the ray in Asia. It's in China, and it's the last state we have for Asia," said Tails. "Alright," said Sonic, with happiness. "It will take us; 3 hours and 7 minutes to get there. We'll leave at 9 am; after breakfast."


	47. CH46: Asia12: China

Chapter 46: Asia XII

12:07 pm (USA time: 12:07 am)in China, Team Sonic is flying above their destination in Asia. Then Amy says when she finishes her guidebook, "One-fifth of the world's population lives in China, and it's approximated that thirty-four babies are born each minute. China is home to the Ginkgo, which is the oldest tree in the world and has been unchanged for more than 200 million years. Fortune cookies are contrary to popular belief, not a Chinese custom and are said to have been invented in San Francisco during the early 1900s. In 1989, fortune cookies were even imported and sold in Hong Kong as "genuine American fortune cookies." China has cultivated tea for over 2000 years, and according to a popular legend, the tea was discovered by Emperor Shennong when a leaf from a nearby plant fell into the Emperor´s boiling water." "I heard China invented paper and gunpowder," said Knuckles. "I can't wait to taste chow mien and orange chicken," said Cream, excitedly. "That would make a great victory dinner for freeing Asia," said Tikal. "Where's the ray," said Sonic. "Not sure, but it's possible that it can be at an amusement park. But the first battery we're after is at The Forbidden City," said Tails. "Forbidden City?! That sounds interesting," said Knuckles. Then Amy says when she takes out a brochure of the Forbidden City, "The Forbidden City is also known as the Palace Museum. It was the abode of the Chinese Emperors, their families, staff and government officials. It was occupied by emperors from the Ming Dynasty to the end of the Qing Dynasty. It is one of the most significant symbols of the ancient Chinese government. The city was built from 1406 to 1420 and consists of 980 buildings that cover 720,000 square meters. The Forbidden City was declared by UNESCO as a World Heritage Site in 1987 and also declared as the world's largest preservation of wooden structures from the ancient world. About one million artifacts that are housed within the Palace Museum in the Forbidden City are considered Chinese National Heritage items and are thus under the protection of the Chines government." "Wicked," said Knuckles, impressed. Then Tails turned the plane into a jeep and parks it. "Here we are. The battery is at the Gate of Heavenly Purity," said Tails, when everyone gets out of the jeep.

As they walk through the Forbidden City, Sonic takes pictures of the place as everyone walks. Amy then says as she reads her brochure, "The Gate of Heavenly Purity (Qianqing Men) separates the palace into the Outer and Inner Court. Behind the gate is the residential area of the palace. In front of the gate stands a pair of golden lions, a little smaller than those guarding the Gate of Supreme Harmony. The mighty lions, in the opinion of Chinese people, are extraordinary gate-guarders which frighten devils away. Besides the lions, ten huge golden vats are laid. These golden vats are not only garnitures but also hold water in case of fire. At the center of the hall sits a golden throne which is surrounded by furnishings. The couplets on the columns advise the emperor to show solicitude for their common people and to set a good example to others." "The golden throne is where the battery is," said Tails. "Like a princess, I would make this a perfect home for my family and me," said Tikal. "Unfortunately, it's not for sale," said Amy. "Darn it." "Let's hope Rouge doesn't steal anything from the Forbidden City," said Cream, giggles. "Rouge is only after gems, not gold," said Knuckles. When the Team entered the Gate of Heavenly Purity, they find a 2ft battery on a 2ft plug on the throne. "I can't believe Eggman would put it on the throne. He doesn't respect history," said Sonic. "Like royalty, I will do the honor of disabling them," said Tikal, as she carefully disables them from the throne. When she finished, Tails said, "great! The last battery is at the Great Wall of China. And it's not far from here. One hour and forty-one minutes."

1:55 pm (USA time 1:55 am) and our heroes are still on the road. As the drive continues, Amy says, "Contrary to common belief, the Great Wall of China cannot be seen from space with the naked eye. It can be seen with aid. As early as the Qin Dynasty (221-207BC) when building the Great Wall, glutinous rice flour was used in making the binding material of binding the bricks. The Ming Dynasty built the sections of the Great Wall that we mostly associate with The Great Wall of China. This was the last part of the wall that was built and has been made with brick and features many tall watch-towers." "Here it is the Great Wall of China," said Tails, parks the jeep. "Great chilidogs! The battery can be anywhere on it," said Sonic, in shock. "Sonic, did you forget who you are? You're Sonic the Hedgehog; the Fastest Thing Alive," said Amy. "You're right, Amy. Tails, Cheese and Cream; look for the battery while flying. Amy and I will run in the Wall. Tikal and Knuckles, take the sides of the Wall." Knuckles then glides to the right side of the Wall as Tikal use her nature powers to control the trees on the left to help her. Sonic holds Amy's hand as he and she through the Wall. Tails, Cream and Cream fly above the hedgehogs.

Fifteen minutes later, the Team Sonic made it back to the entrance of the Great Wall of China at 2:10 pm (USA time: 2:10 am). "That was fast," said Amy, impressed. "You call that fast? We have been done in 3 minutes if I ran 80 miles per hour," said Sonic. "But we fond the last battery in Asia," said Tikal, holds a 4ft battery in a 4ft plug. "All we need to find the ray, and we'll finally free Asia," said Knuckles. Then a strong wind blows on the Team and Cheese disappears. "Cheese! Where is he," said Cream, worried. "Looking for this thing," said Zor, carries Cheese in a small bird cage while standing in a Mini Egg Mobile. "Hey! That's Cream's Chao and our mascot! Give him back," said Tails. "If you want to see your pet again, come to this amusement park and give me the black key," said Zor, throws a ticket at Sonic. Then Cheese cries for help as Zor evil laughs while leaving.

"That vampire-bat-thingie won't hurt Cheese on my watch," said Cream. "He's possibly taking Cheese to the ray could at," said Tikal. "But where," Knuckles asking. "Sonic; Zor threw you a clue. What's the ticket to," said Amy. "Ocean Park… An amusement park in Hong Kong. But it will take a long drive to get there. But we'll make there by plane," said Sonic, reads the ticket. "Already on it! It will take us 3 hours and 40 minutes to get there. Let's hit the skies," said Tails, turns the jeep into a plane. "Hold on, Cheese! We'll save you," said Sonic, when everyone gets on the plane. Then our heroes fly off to go after Zor to save Cheese.


	48. CH47: Asia Boss Zor

第47章: 亚洲: 中国公园老板之战 (Chapter 47: Asia: China Park Boss Fight)

5:50 pm (USA time: 5:50 am) in Hong Kong, Team Sonic is still flying. "There it is! Ocean Park," said Sonic, sees the amusement park. "Cheese, hold on! We're coming," said Amy, when the plane lands and turns into a jeep. Then Cream quickly runs out of the jeep and enters the park. The rest of the Team follows her. "Hey! Cream, wait up," said Tikal. "My Chao is in there. And I need to find him, or he'll get hurt," said Cream. "And I thought Tails' concentration is shocking," said Knuckles. Then Team Sonic sees Zor on the Dragon Coaster with caged Cheese in the first seat. "You're just in time. I was about to feed your pet to the sharks in this park," said Zor. "You wouldn't! You're not a vampire-bat-thingie. You're a Zeti Monster," said Cream, in anger. "You finally realize that?! What a stupid rabbit." "HEY! She's… well… can be a bit naïve," said Tails, stands up for Cream. "Give me the key," said Zor, demanding. "Not until you give us Cheese back," said Amy. "Even if you do give us Cheese back; we still won't give you the key," said Knuckles. "Fine… I have it your way," said Zor, activates the ride and breaks the brake. "Hey! Come back," said Cream, gets on the last car of the Dragon Coaster as it rides off. "Cream! Will she be alright," said Tails, worried. "Cream got this," said Amy. "She may be a sweetie, but she can be a toughie," said Tikal.

On the Dragon Coaster, Zor says, "you're going to pay for calling me a vampire-bat-thingie." "It was supposed to be a joke. I know what you really are and your name, Zor. All I want is to talk it out, but you had bitten the hand when you took Cheese," said Cream with anger. "The Eggman said you're a softie, but full of surprises. But I got some surprises for you while we battle." Then Zor summons a giant robot owl and stands on it. Then the owl fires missiles at Cream, but she uses her ears as a shield and shots them back at the owl and Zor. "I can smell that you're made of happiness. And I hate happiness. But I do like sadness and pain of others," said Zor. "You're like the opposite of me. I hate people who see the joy in the pain of others," said Cream. Then Cream was about to fly, and Zor commands the owl to fly. But then Cream runs to Cheese to free him. Then a tunnel hits Zor and the owl. Then Zor falls in the last car of the Dragon Coaster in pain. "Outsmarted by a 6-year-old rabbit?! How lame," said Zor, tries to get up. But then Cream puts her foot on his back as she holds Cheese in her arms. Cheese licks Cream as gratitude for her saving him.

Then the Dragon Coaster stops at the exit; where the rest of Team Sonic is to wait for Cream and Cheese. "She did it," said Knuckles in glee. "She's all grown up," said Sonic, being proud of her. "Now to send Zor into the shark pits," said Cream, while using her ears to pick up Zor. Then she throws him into the aquarium shark section of Ocean Park. "We're so happy for you, Cream. And you save Cheese; all by yourself," said Amy, hugging her with Tikal. "Thanks, Team," said Cream. "And not only that. I see the ray from here. And it's not far," said Tails, seeing a big satellite dish with Eggman's symbol on it.

At Eggman's base, Zavok is watching his injured team. Zazz is still on a wheelchair and wearing two casks on his arms. Zomom is still wearing a neck brace. Zazz and Zomom were watching tv. Master Zik is still wearing the body cask without his face covered. He is reading a book while a robot helps him turn the pages. Zeena is doing her nails as she stares at a photo of Sonic and kisses it. But has a band-aid on her horn. "Man… I hope Zor did better than they did," said Zavok. Then the Deadly Six except Zor is not there; noticed a Great White Shark on a hospital bed while being carried by two robots. "What's with the shark," said Zazz. "Didn't they say Zor is back," said Zomom, confused. "Does this answer your question," said Zor, in the belly of the shark. "Zor!? How did this happened," said Master Zik. "The bunny threw me into the shark section of the park." "How?! She's the weakest," said Zeena. "I told you. Cream is full of surprises. Get Zor to the infirmary and get him out of the shark," said Eggman, goes to the Deadly Six. When the robots take Zor inside the shark away, Eggman said with disappointment, "great. There are still two continents in the world still in my control: Australia and Antarctica. Who is the strongest in the Deadly Six?" "I am. Why do you ask," said Zavok. "I head Team Sonic's brawn is stronger than any group could combine." "I will show their brawn who's the strongest." As Zavok leaves, Zazz said, "go get 'em, leader!" "Avenge us," said Zomom. "Destroy them," said Master Zik. "I got a text from Zor. He said, "kill them all." Also, crush their bones."

As the Zazz, Zomom, Master Zik and Zeena watch them leave, Eggman walks off and goes to a big monitor. He turns it on and sees power levels for all seven continents are high. "Team Sonic will manage to disable the batteries and deactivate the rays, but they'll never realize that the rays are gathering energy from the batteries. And the rays are sending the energy to the MAIN SIGNAL," said Eggman, before he does his evil laugh.

6:01 pm at Gateway Hotel (Marco Polo Hotel), Team Sonic are having a huge bowl of chow mien and a big plate of orange chicken; sharing. "Victory to the freedom of Asia," said Sonic, does cheer with his friends. "Chow mien and orange chicken at the source. This is great," said Amy. "What's great is what souvenir I got," said Tikal, takes out a red Chinese Cloisonne Vase. "Guess what, Team?! We're going to Australia," said Tails. "Australia?! Where kangaroos live?! Awesome," said Cream, in glee. "Ha! Remember the seagulls from Finding Nemo? And they are from Sydney, Australia," said Knuckles. "It will take us 6 hours and 36 minutes to get there. We better get plenty of rest," said Tails.


	49. CH48: Aus1: Northern Territory

Chapter 48: Australia I

5:36 pm (USA time: 5:36 am) and our heroes are flying above Australia. Then Amy reads a guidebook of Australia and says, "it is the 6th largest country in the world, occupying an entire continent of some 7.6 million square kilometers. It has the world's 3rd largest ocean territory, spanning three oceans and covering around 12 million square kilometers. Vegetation covers nearly 7 million square kilometers or 91 percent of Australia. The largest Greek population in the world beside Athens in Greece can be found in Melbourne Victoria. Most of Australia's exotic flora and fauna cannot be found anywhere else in the world. The Indigenous 'Dream Time' is the foundation for tens of thousands of years of spiritual aboriginal art, traditions, legends, myths, folklore, and culture." "Come on, Tails. Are we there yet," said Sonic, asking. "Almost… We're almost to the Northern Territory of Australia," said Tails. "Northern Territory? That's an unusual name," said Knuckles. Then Amy says, "The Northern Territory covers nearly one-sixth of Australia's landmass – about one and a half million square kilometers. Picture the Melbourne Cup, but run on red dust, and probably with more beer and fewer feathers. Then swap the well-behaved thoroughbreds and carefully groomed stallions for about 20 ill-tempered, biting, kicking and spitting camels. Victoria and New South Wales like to think they have the monopoly on upcoming music and large parties, but the annual Alice Desert Festival is easily the equal to anything the so-called 'cool' states can dish up. Fifty thousand people converge on Alice in September each year, with dozens of upcoming local bands, dance groups, talented performers and indigenous artists on display." "What's our first stop," Cream, asking. "Kakadu National Park," said Tails. "Is that it, up ahead," said Tikal, sees the park. "Terrific, Tikal. You found it," said Knuckles. "I'm going to land. But it's going to be bumpy," said Tails.

As Team Sonic hikes through the Park, Amy says, "Kakadu is about half the size of Switzerland. The Aboriginal people lived here more than 65 thousand years and are the oldest living culture on earth. They have rock art that up to 20 thousand years old. There are 10 thousand crocs and 280 different types of birds living here. It was declared a national park in three stages, between 1979 and 1991." "Amazing that cavemen art is here," said Tails. "Crocs?! Snakes are biggest fears, but crocs are my second," said Sonic. "What about Vector? Is he scary," said Knuckles. "He's my friend… I'm not scared of him." "I'm guessing you fear of reptiles," said Tikal. "Tails, the battery can be anywhere in this park," said Cream. "It's at Jim Jim Falls. It's just up ahead," said Tails.

When Team Sonic finds the falls, they were impressed by the beauty of the falls that Amy takes pictures of it. Then Tikal climbs on the rocks to get a 2ft battery in a 2ft plug on the biggest one. As she disables it, Zavok appeared as shadow and was about to grab Tikal." "Tikal! Watch out," said Knuckles, takes out a kitchen sink from his backpack. He then throws the sink Zavok, and he falls into the water. When Tikal goes back to her team with the battery and plug, she said, "did something happened?" "Pathetic! Throwing a sink at me without facing me like a grown-up," said Zavok, comes outstanding in the water. "Wha-?! Who are you," said Amy. "I'm Zavok…the leader of the Deadly Six." "More like the Beatable Six. We token me out and send them flying," said Sonic, laughs. But then he sees a pack of crocs going into the water to attack Zavok. Then Sonic picks up his entire team and runs away from Jim Jim Falls. "Maybe I made them ran off," said Zavok, confused until he noticed a pack of crocs in the water and began to fight them.

At Aurora Kakadu, it's 6:26 pm (USA time: 6:26 am). Team Sonic was dining, and then Sonic says, "Man, am I glad we made it out. We could have been lunch to the crocs." "Our next stop will be Yulara," said Tails. "You're kidding me. The flight time will take 14 hours and 51 minutes," said Amy. "That's why we're leaving to stay at Katherine." "Ok. But I'm taking this food to go," said Knuckles.

It's 9:15 pm (USA time: 9:15 am) at The Stuart Hotel, the girls are already asleep in their room while the guys get ready to sleep. "Can we just ride to Yulara," said Knuckles. "Knux, it will take 18 hours and 11 minutes to get there," said Tails. "And we'll have to make a few stops for lunch and dinner," said Sonic. "Well, it's better than being in the sky for 14 hours without any stops," said Knuckles. "I guess so," said Tails. "Goodnight, Team," said Sonic. "Night," said Tails. "Have good dreams, guys," said Knuckles, turns off the lamp.

1:28 pm (USA time: 1:28 am) in Pamayu City, the jeep is getting gas while Team Sonic is having a picnic. "You know, I wonder what happens to Zavok," said Knuckles. Back at Jim Jim Falls, the crocs on the ground from being beaten up by Zavok. "I will reach you, Team Sonic. And I will avenge my team," said Zavok, punches the last crocodile and walks off to after Team Sonic.

5:41 pm (USA time: 5:41 am) in Ali Curung City, the jeep is getting filled as Team Sonic is in the jeep waiting to go. "We're doing great, guys. We're only 9 hours and 44 minutes away from Yulara," said Tails. "The tank is full," said Amy, takes closes the gas tank. "Let's get going," said Cream, as Tails starts the engine.

8:13 pm (USA time: 8:13 am) in Anmatjere City, the jeep is once again getting a gas-filled up as Team Sonic is waiting for it to be done. "Come on! It's past dinner time, and I'm starving," said Knuckles. "We must be patient, Knux. The hotel is 2 hours and 5 minutes away. We better get going. It's getting dark," said Tikal. "All done. Let's find the hotel," said Tails, close the gas tank and starts the engine.

10:18 pm (USA time: 10:18 am) at Mercure Alice Springs Resort, the guys are in their room; sleep while the girls and Cheese are eating in their bed. "Man, we're so tired that we have to get room service to serve our dinner in our rooms," said Amy. "Cheese is knocked out; cold," said Cream, looking at Cheese, sleeping. "I'm stuff already. Good night, girls," said Tikal. "Nighty-night," said Cream. "Pleasant dreams, ladies," said Amy, turn off the lights.

1:25 pm (USA time: 1:25 am) at Yulara…at last! The Team is still on the road, and Amy says while reading her guidebook, "Yulara is the service village for the Uluru-Kata Tjuta National Park and has effectively turned one of the world's least hospitable regions into a comfortable place to stay. Lying just outside the national park, 20km from Uluru and 53km from Kata Tjuta, the complex is the closest base for exploring the park. Ayers Rock (which we now call Uluru) was first declared a national park in 1950. In 1958, both Ayers Rock and Mount Olga (now Kata Tjuta) were excised from an Aboriginal reserve to form the Ayers Rock–Mt Olga National Park. The park's name was changed to Uluru and Kata Tjuta (Ayers Rock–Mt Olga) National Park in 1977. In 1985, after more than 35 years of campaigning, Anangu was recognized as the traditional owners of the park and handed back the deeds to their homelands. The park was officially renamed Uluru-Kata Tjuta National Park in 1993." "Here we are at last. The battery has to be on the Uluru Rock; somewhere," said Tails, parks the jeep.

Then Team Sonic climbs to the top Uluru Rock. When they reach to the top, they found a 2ft battery in a 2ft plug on the floor. "This is simple than I thought," said Tails, disables the battery and plug. Then Eggbots appear from the sky, and Team Sonic fights them off. Then Zavok shows up, but he falls off the Rock when Knuckles throws an Eggbot at him. "Was that Zavok," said Cream, notice him falling. "Yeah, but he dropped something. Great roses! It's a Chaos Emerald," said Amy, picks it up. "We just need two more," said Tails.

1:29 pm (USA time: 1:29 am) at Outback Pioneer Hotel & Lodge, Team Sonic are swimming in the pool. "Check out, girls! I got opal earrings," said Tikal, shows them to Amy and Cream. "Oh! Pretty," said Cream, amazed. "Where's our next stop," said Sonic. "We're going to Kangaroo Island," said Tails. "GAAAH! I love kangaroos," said Amy, with joy. "And the best part, it's only 4 hours and 22 minutes to get there by plane." "Great. We won't have to get up so early in the morning," said Knuckles.


	50. CH49: Aus2: Kangaroo Island

Chapter 49: Australia II

12:22 pm (USA time: 12:22 am) above Kangaroo Island, Team Sonic is flying in their plane. Then Amy says, "Kangaroo Island is an island off the South Australian coast and the third largest island off the Australian coast. The island is pretty impressive close-up and boasts interesting statistics. There are plenty of things to experience on Kangaroo Island. Crystal clear waters are perfect for swimming, diving, kayaking, and surfing while, on land, food safaris, bush walks, and walking tours are some of the best in Australia. Kangaroo Island is best with its organic and dairy products. You can enjoy the best dairy products here such as milk, cheese, and many types of foods." "Do they serve ice cream there," said Cream, asking. "If they do, I hope they have cookies 'n' cream," said Knuckles. "The battery is on the Stalactite Admiral Arch," said Tails. "You mean that giant weird fossilized roots down there," said Tikal, seeing the Arch. When Tails lands the plane, the plane turns into a jeep.

Then Sonic runs to the top of Arch and finds a 4ft battery in a 4ft plug on it. After he disables it, he runs back to the jeep. "As always, Blue Boy. You're so quick," said Amy, teasing and flirting. "Thank you, Rosy; you Rascal," said Sonic, flirting and teasing. "Ok, hedgehogs. Enough of the playful teasing. Let's find a hotel," said Tikal. "Not when I'm around," said Zavok, blocks Team Sonic's road that their jeep is on. "Zavok?! Oh, come on! Get out of the road," said Knuckles. "Make me." "Ok." Knuckles takes Tails out of the driver, puts him in the back seat and gets in the driver seat. "Knux, do you know how to drive," said Tikal. "Yeah, sure. I rode a kart once," said Knuckles. Then Knuckles made the jeep go so fast that he ran over Zavok. When he stops it, Tails gets back in the driver seat, pushed Knuckles back into his seat and said, "get back in your seat! Nobody drives my vehicles except me."

12:46 pm (USA time: 12:46 am) at Kangaroo Island Wilderness Retreat, Team Sonic is having lunch at the dining room. "I got a kangaroo doll," said Tikal. "Are there more souvenirs than a toy," said Knuckles, asking. "Shirts, mugs, etc." "Dolls are ok." "Guess what, Team? We're going to Tasmania," said Tails. Cream then gasps in shock and says in fear, "Tasmania?!" "You mean the home of the Tasmanian Devil," said Amy, in fear. "Tails, did you forget?! Tasmania Devils are powerful, vicious, evil-tempered brutes - hungry at all times - it will eat anything, but especially fond to hedgehogs. YEESH," said Sonic, in fear. "Guys! You watched too many Looney Tunes. That's not true about the Tasmanian Devils," said Tails, facepalms. But then Team Sonic noticed outside that Wiley E. Coyote is chasing the Road Runner. (Both of them from Looney Tunes.) Team Sonic was confused and widen eyed, until Tails said, "what is in this food?!" "By the way, how did those two get into our story," said Sonic, in shock.


	51. CH50: Aus3: Tasmania

Chapter 50: Australia III

2:50 pm (USA time: 2:50 am) at Tasmania, Team Sonic is flying above it. The team except Tails are scared that they will encounter a Tasmanian Devil. "Amy… would you like to tell us about Tasmania," said Tails, annoyed by his friends were scared. "Uh? ...Oh! Ok," said Amy, continued. "Tasmania is named after Abel, Tasman, the Dutch explorer who was the first European to explore the Island in the 17th century. The Island was named Van Diemen's Land in honor of the governor of the Dutch East Indies at that time. Tasmania is the largest of Australia's islands and the 26th largest Island in the world. Tasmania is similar in size to the Republic of Ireland or Sri Lanka. The coastline of Tasmania is spread over more than 3,000 km. The Bass Strait separates Tasmania from the Australian mainland. Tasmania is named the 'Best Temperate Island in the World' twice, by the International travel magazine 'Conde Nast Traveler'. While the west coast of Tasmania is one of the wettest places in the world, Hobart, the capital is the second-driest capital city in Australia." "Tails… where's the next battery is at," said Cream. "Port Arthur," said Tails. Then Amy says, "Port Arthur was named after Van Diemen's Land lieutenant governor George Arthur. It started as a place to cut down timber from the forests in 1830. It is best known for being a penal colony. From 1833, until 1853, criminals from the United Kingdom and Ireland were sent to Port Arthur as convicts. The prisoners were kept busy ship with jobs including building the prison, shoemaking, smiting, timber and brick making. In the 1840s there were more than 1100 prisoners. In 1842 the prisoners built a hospital and a big flour mill and grain store. At the time it was built, it was the biggest building in Australia. This was later turned into a cell block. After 1853 convicts from other prisons in Australia were sent to Port Arthur if they did more crimes, or would not behave properly. In 1864 they started building the Asylum to hold the prisoners who had become insane. During the 1860s and 1870's the prisoners left at the prison were either too old, too sick, or insane to keep working. The prison closed in 1877. For many years, researchers could not work out whether or not the fossils discovered at Port Arthur were remnants of the dinosaur era." "But Port Arthur is a big place. Tails, that's not much help of where the battery is," said Cream. "It's in the Remarkable Cave. We're getting close to it. We'll land in a second."

In the Remarkable Cave, Team Sonic was looking for the battery. But then Cheese notices something shiny on the floor and starts digging it out. "Hey! I think Double C found something," said Knuckles. Then Cheese discovered that he found Chaos Emerald. "Cheese found a Chaos Emerald! Good Chao," said Tails, petting Cheese. "And here's the battery," said Sonic, sees a 4ft battery in a 4ft plug on the wall; above Cheese. When Tails disables the battery and plug, Amy notices Zavok on the ceiling, and he says, "I got you now, Team Sonic. And I'm taking that key." When Zavok falls off the ceiling, Team Sonic then sees the Taz from Looney Tunes tornado entering the cave. "It's the Tasmanian Devil," said Sonic, in fear. "What?! How did he get in this story," said Tails. When Taz stops spinning and notices Team Sonic, Zavok accidentally lands on Taz and Amy says, "quick, Team! Now's our chance to escape." When Team Sonic runs off, Zavok and Taz stand up on their feet, Taz then quickly begins to attack Zavok.

At the Stewarts Bay Lodge, it's 3 pm (USA time: 3 am), Team Sonic are enjoying the views of the bay. "Man, this feels so nice. Good for my nature powers," said Tikal. "Did you get a souvenir, Nature Princess," said Amy. "A Dingo doll." "I wonder what happens to Zavok with the Tasmanian Devil," said Knuckles. Then Team Sonic notice Zavok with Taz biting him on the behind, and he says, "does this answer your question?" Then Zavok punches Taz off of him. Then Tikal makes the ground swallow Zavok and Cream puts a flower on where Zavok is underneath, plus made it look like a grave. Then Sonic takes out a trumpet and plays funeral "Tapps". "Very funny and I like it," said Amy. "Our next stop is Victoria, and it's only one hour and four minutes away," said Tails.


	52. CH51: Aus4: Victoria

Chapter 51: Australia IV

5:04 pm (USA time: 5:04 am) in Victoria. Team Sonic is the plane flying, and Tikal said, "I'm glad we get to stay in Tasmania for a long time before we leafed." "Hey, Ames. Tell us about Victoria," said Sonic. Then Amy said as she reads her guidebook, "Victoria occupies the southeast corner of the continent between latitudes 34 and 39 south and longitudes 141 and 150 east. It covers 227 600 km2 – about the same area as England, Wales, and Scotland; three-fifths of Japan and slightly larger than the US State of Utah. Temperatures vary widely, but most of the State falls within the warm, temperate belt of the south-east corner of Australia, characterized by warm and dry summers and cool to mild, wet, winters. Victoria produces almost a quarter of Australia's total rural output. Agricultural and pastoral products include wool, sheep meat and beef, wheat, oats, barley, maize, tobacco, hops and fodder crops, citrus, grapes, apples, stone fruits and vegetables, and dairy products. Victoria is Australia's main producer of mutton and lamb, dairy products and dried vine fruits and substantial amounts are exported. Victoria is also an important producer of timber from its 8 million hectares of forests. This includes 223 000 hectares of forest plantations." "They all sound delicious," said Sonic. "Even the sheep meat? Gross," said Cream. "Not if you have it in Shepard's Pie," said Knuckles. "You don't put sheep meat into a pie. Anyways, our first battery in Victoria is Melbourne Cricket Ground," said Tails. "I heard about that. Isn't it a stadium," said Sonic. Then Amy says, "the Melbourne Cricket Ground (MCG) is cricket and Australian Rules Football stadium in Melbourne, Australia. It has a capacity of around 100,000. It was used as the main stadium for the 1956 Summer Olympics. The Melbourne Cricket Club started to use the area for cricket in 1853. Their old ground, now Southbank, was often flooded by the Yarra River and was also in the way of a new railway line. In 1859, the first game of Australian Rules Football was played at the ground. A trust runs the MCG. The first chairman of the trust was the first Premier of Victoria, William Haines." "Finally! A place with sports. Football," said Knuckles, takes out a football. "I see the stadium," said Cream, seeing it up ahead.

Inside the stadium, Team Sonic is in the field to look for a 4ft battery in a 4ft plug. "The battery can be anywhere," said Amy. "We just have to keep looking," said Sonic. "Found it! It was in the middle of the field," said Tails, holding the battery and plug. Then Team Sonic notice Zavok; covered in dirt and standing in the stands. "What was the big idea to bury me into the cold ground," said Zavok, calmly. "Zavok! How do you and the Deadly Six keep finding us," said Sonic. "We have a list of the batteries could be and motion-sensors on them." Then Knuckles was about to pull out something from his backpack until Zavok says, "let me guess… you're going to pull out an anchor, a hand dyer or kitchen sink." But then Knuckles pulls out a ship that looks like the Titanic from his back, and it lands on Zavok. "Where did you get the Titanic and how did you manage to fit a cruise in your back," said Sonic. "Let's go before he gets out of there," said Knuckles, runs off with the rest of the Team following him. "Next stop: Eureka Stadium in Ballarat," said Tails

6:25 pm, our heroes are in their jeep on the road. Then Amy says, "The name of the city was unique. The Scottish squatter Archibald Yuille called it Ballarat. He was the first man who formed the first settlement in the area. In 1837, the name was taken from the word balla arat from the local Wathaurong Aboriginal words. The meaning of this word is resting place. In 1996, the spelling of this city was Ballarat. On 18 August 1851, the gold was discovered at Poverty Point. The news spread around Australia. Therefore, more than 2,000 people were rushed to reach the city to find the gold. Eureka Stadium is an oval-shaped sports stadium located in the Ballarat Showgrounds at Wendouree, an outer suburb of Ballarat in Australia. The first oval was established in 1990 on a site formerly occupied by the Ballarat Showgrounds Harness Racing track (1952–1966) when the North Ballarat Football Club and North Ballarat Cricket Club relocated from their original club facilities that were located on the eastern side of the former harness racing track. The 1990-built oval was over 170 meters long and 140 meters wide and rotated on an East to West axis, and included a new pavilion (The North Ballarat Sports Club) which was built on private land adjacent to the northern flank of the oval." "Another sports location?! Sweet," said Knuckles, happy.

Inside the stadium, Team Sonic is in the field to look for a 2ft battery in a 2ft plug. "Like the first battery, always at the center of the field," said Tails, disables them. "Hm? It looks like Zavok still hasn't escaped the Titanic yet," said Sonic, laughs. "Once we find a hotel, I'm going to look for a souvenir," said Tikal.

6:30 pm (USA time: 6:30 am) at Mid City Hotel Ballarat, Team Sonic are having dinner in their rooms. At the girls' room, as Amy and Cream eats; Tikal says, " I got a small inflatable kangaroo." "Great… Do you think we'll go to Antarctica," said Cream. "I hope not. Why would Eggman put another ray and a few batteries in a cold Iceland," said Amy. At the guys' room, Knuckles plays with a football as Sonic eats a chilidog and Tails looks through Eggman's plan file. "Ok, guys. We only have two more places to go in Australia… New South Wales and then Queensland," said Tails. "Then the ray has got to be in Queensland," said Sonic. "After Australia, we're going to Antarctica." "Good, so we can get into the snow," said Knuckles. "It will take 1 hour and 16 minutes. So, we'll get to sleep in late."


	53. CH52: Aus5: New South Wales

Chapter 52: Australia V

4:16 pm in New South Wales, Team Sonic are flying above the state. "The capital of New South Wales is Sydney, the site of the country's oldest European settlement and its largest and most cosmopolitan city, with ethnic communities from more than 100 countries. The city's icons include The Sydney Cricket Ground, Sydney Harbor Bridge, and The Sydney Opera House. Sydney hosted the 2000 Olympic Games, an important international financial center and home to one of the world's great seaports," said Amy. "Amy said one of our locations," said Tails. "Which one? The Harbor Bridge," said Tikal. "No. The Opera House." "The Opera House?! You know how Knuckles and I are with that type of music," said Sonic. Then Amy says, "the Sydney Opera House is the Sydney's most popular tourist attraction, as well as one of the world's busiest performing art centers. Popularly known as the 'Opera House,' this building breaks ranks on many different levels. No other building on earth looks like the Sydney Opera House. Moreover, only a handful of buildings around the world are as architecturally and culturally significant as the Sydney Opera House." "I have good opera voice," said Cream. "And I see the House. Let's go," said Tikal.

In the Mainstage of the Opera House, Team Sonic is looking around the place. Tails and Knuckles check the roof, Amy and Cream checks the stage and Sonic, and Tikal checks the empty audience seats. "Hey, guys! We found the battery! Knux, do you have my toolbox in your back," said Tails. "Sure thing. It's probably in the bottom of my backpack," said Knuckles, takes off his backpack. When he looks through it, he takes out a giant submarine in his backpack and says, "nope, that's not it." When he puts it down on the ceiling, he takes out Tails' tool book, and Tails says, "you can put a cruise and a submarine in your backpack?! Where did you get it; anyway?" "You mean my backpack? Well, I got from a shop that's own by some female humanoid alien from another planet called Planet Aquamarine. That's also where Tikal got her bag of disguises from the owner too." "And where was this shop; exactly?" "It was built in Master Island; during the night." After Tails disable the battery and plug, Tails and Knuckles notice Zavok is on stage to take the black key from Amy; while Sonic defends her, Cream and Tikal. "We got to help them," said Knuckles, puts his backpack on. "Wait… I got an idea. Cream! Sing a Tenor High C," said Tails, notice the submarine is above Zavok. When Cream begins to sing in a high tenor c, the House begins to vibrate and causes the submarine to fall on Zavok. When Cream stops sing, she said, "does anyone have a water bottle?" When Tails comes down the battery and plug in his hand and Knuckles, Knuckles takes out a water bottle from his backpack and gives it to Cream. "Next stop: Bondi Beach," said Tails, leaves the House with his friends and Zavok crushed by the submarine; behind.

4:39 pm (USA time: 4:39 am), Team Sonic is on the road in their jeep. Then Amy says, "Bondi Beach is one of Australia's and the world's most famous beaches. It has a village atmosphere and very little high-rise development. The beach is roughly a kilometer long and is patrolled by lifesavers. There are activities all year round at Bondi beach, from surfing competitions and kite flying to festivals and markets. The Sculpture by the Sea exhibition was initiated in 1997 and is Australia's largest annual outdoor sculpture exhibition. It is held in October-November. The Festival of the Winds is held on Bondi Beach each September." "Best vacation beach search ever," said Sonic. "Remember, we're looking for the battery," said Tails, parks the jeep. The girls quickly rush out of the jeep and enjoy the breeze in their hair and ears. "We're going to have looked all over the beach to find the battery," said Tails, comes out of the jeep. But then notice Amy is pretending she's the queen of the world while Sonic holds her arms. "I can't believe you agree to do this with me," said Amy, blushing. "I would do anything for the loyalist friend in my life," said Sonic. As Tikal and Knuckles takes pictures the hedgehogs, Cream is watching the waves in with Cheese. "Guys! Hello! Aren't you forgetting that the world is at stake," said Tails, annoyed. "Come on, Tails. Enjoy the beauty of the beach," said Tikal. Then the waves wash the last Chaos Emerald and a 2ft battery in a 2ft plug to shore. "Guys! I found the battery and plug. Also, the last Chaos Emerald," said Cream, gives Tails the battery and plug. "Great. Now, we can enjoy the beach more," said Knuckles. "We'll stay here for 30 minutes and then we'll find a hotel," said Tails.

5:13 pm (USA time: 5:13 am) at Hotel Ravesis, Team Sonic are dinning as they enjoy the scenery of Bondi Beach. "We sure were lucky to find a hotel near the beach. Now, we can watch the sun setting," said Amy. "Hey, guys! I think I see some of our friends on the beach," said Cream. Team Sonic sees Team Chaotix, Team Dark, Silver and Blaze are at the beach with the rest of the citizens. "They're lucky that they're on vacation. We are still on a mission," said Knuckles. "Hey, we're almost done, right? We can't feel left out now," said Amy, trying to cheer her friends up. "I also got an Australian Boomerang," said Tikal. "To Queensland will take 2 hours and 18 minutes to get there," said Tails. "And we'll party for Australia's freedom," said Sonic. "We also have to free Antarctica." "What?! Why would Eggman control an Iceland," said Amy. "Don't worry, Amy. We'll be done with Australia and Antarctica. And then we will party," said Sonic.


	54. CH53: Aus6: Queensland

Chapter 53: Australia VI

11:18 am (USA time: 11:18 pm) at Queensland, Team Sonic is flying above the state. Then Amy says while reading the guidebook, "with an area of 1,727,000 square kilometers, Queensland is the second largest state in Australia. The biggest in Western Australia. Queensland is nearly five times the size of Japan, seven times the size of Great Britain, and two and a half times the size of Texas. Queensland has five of Australia's eleven World Natural Heritage areas. These include the Scenic Rim National Parks, Fraser Island, Riversleigh Fossil Fields, the Wet Tropics (including Daintree National Park), and one of the Wonders of the World—the Great Barrier Reef. More than half of Queensland's population lives outside the greater metropolitan area of Brisbane—a large proportion compared with the rest of highly urbanized Australia. About one-third of Queenslanders are migrants or the children of migrants. Most settlers in Queensland during the 19th century was from Britain and Europe. In recent years there has been an increasing number of new settlers from South-East Asia." "The last place for the last battery of Australia and its ray," said Sonic. "The last battery is at Heart Reef," said Tails. "Oh! That sounds nice," said Tikal. Then Amy says, "Earth Valentine: Australia's Heart Reef- One of these thousands of reefs is Heart Reef, so named for its shape. It is located in the Whitsunday Islands and must be viewed from the air as the area is protected and snorkelers and scuba divers are not allowed to enter. It's also part of the Great Barrier Reef." "Earth Valentine?! Nice," said Cream, impressed. "And there it is," said Tikal, sees the reef underneath them.

"Tikal and Knuckles, you're going in while Amy and I will hold onto the rope," said Sonic, as Knuckles and Tikal ties a rope on each other. As they the echidnas goes down with hedgehogs holding on to their ropes with Cream and Cheese's help, Tails keeps the plane steady. As Tikal carefully disables a 4ft battery in a 4ft plug from the Reef, Knuckles finds an amusement park ticket in the reef. When Knuckles and Tikal come back up, Knuckles then says, "I found a ticket in the reef. How dare Eggman litters." "Wait… this must be a clue to where the ray is," said Sonic, takes the ticket and looks at. "Where's it from," said Cream. "Dreamland in Queensland." "How convenient. They both end with land," said Amy. "To Dreamland. And I bet Zavok is there too. Only 5 hours and 5 minutes away," said Tails.


	55. CH54: Aus Boss Zavok

Chapter 54: oz: Queensland Park Boss blue (Chapter 54: Australia: Queensland Park Boss Fight)

4:23 pm (USA time: 4:23 am), Team Sonic is still flying. When they see Dreamland, Tails lands their plane and turn it into a jeep. When he parks it, Team Sonic comes out of the vehicle. "Let's get dangerous," said Sonic, enters the park with his teammates. "Wicked place. No wonder it's called Dreamworld" said Tails. Then Team Sonic sees Zavok on the first car of Hot Wheels SideWinder and says, "hello, Team Sonic. I'm giving you one last chance. Hand over the key or our strongest will become the weakest." "Fat chance, zeti face," said Sonic, protecting Amy. "Oooooh," said Tails and Cream, surprised. "You?! Turn me the weakest? Don't make me laugh," said Knuckles, sarcastically. "You're the strongest? You don't seem to be strong since you use objects more than your fists," said Zavok. "Hold my backpack, Tails," said Knuckles; with a serious face and takes off his backpack. When he gives it to Tails and walks to the Zavok, Tails falls to the ground from how heave the backpack is. "What is in this backpack?! And how can he carry it," said Tails, trying to carry the backpack.

When Knuckles gets in the last car of the Hot Wheels SideWinder, he says, "if you're looking for a fight, then bring it on!" "With pleasure," said Zavok, turns on the ride and breaks the brake of the ride. Then ride went so fast that it went up more ten times of its average speed. Amy, Cream, Cheese, and Tikal goes to the controls to watch the battle between Knuckles and Zavok. Sonic and Tails slow go to the controls as they carry Knuckles' backpack. "You're right, buddy. How does he carry this thing," said Sonic, in pain the weight of the backpack. With Knuckles and Zavok on the Winder, they both crack their fists and stretches their limbs. "Prepare, red echidna. For I have powers that you could never have," said Zavok, summons a giant, robotic serpent-like dragon. When the dragon shoots fire at Knuckles, he dodges them all and says, "you call yourself the strongest?! I thought you were a bounty hunter; not a coward." "Who are you calling a coward," said Zavok. "You… If you want a proper beat down, come and face me like a grown-up." "You're on!" Then Zavok makes the robot dragon go away and runs to Knuckles. Knuckles dodges Zavok's punches as Zavok says, "hold still! How are you suppose to feel the pain?!" "I got something for you to feel! MY FIST," said Knuckles, punches Zavok into the air. Zavok went flying into the air and Knuckles says, "never underestimate a member of Team Sonic." When the ride stops at the controls, Tikal said, "yeah! I knew you would win; Knux!" "Wait, what happened to Zavok," said Sonic, asking. "He's in the skies now," said Knuckles, smiling. "Is he dead," said Cream, asking. "Woah! Cream, that's not what he meant," said Tails, in shock what she said. Then Team Sonic sees a big satellite dish with Eggman's symbol on it, and Amy says, "Australia is finally free. Next place is Antarctica."

At Eggman's base, Zor is in a kiddie-pool of bubble bath. Zazz is still on a wheelchair and wearing two casks on his arms, Zomom is still wearing a neck brace, Master Zik is still wearing a body casket without his face uncovered, and Zeena still has a band-aid on her head horn. "I hate baths," said Zor, as two robots brush him with a sponge and bath brush. "Well, at least you won't smell like shark guts," said Zazz. "Add some lilac to your bath," said Zeena, pours a bottle of lilac soup. "How about some rose," said Zomom, takes out a bottle of rose soup. "NO ROSE!" And then Zeena slaps it out of his hand. "You're still jealous of blue hedgehog's girlfriend; right?" "What do you think?!" "Nothing." "When is Zavok coming back," said Master Zik. "I hate to break it to you, '5'; but my robots haven't found your leader yet," said Eggman, going to the 5 Zeti. Then Zavok comes in by crashing through the roof. "Oh, there he is," said Zazz. "What happened," said Zomom. "The red one punched me here," said Zavok, getting on his feet. "Knuckles is the strongest if you don't count Amy's anger. Metal Sonic, front, and center," said Eggman. When Metal Sonic went to Eggman, Eggman said, "bring me the black key… it's all up to you." Then Metal Sonic saults and flies away. "Does this mean we're fired," said Zor, drying himself. "Nope. I got something to upgrade your strength and power to get revenge on Team Sonic," said Eggman.

4:31 pm at BIG4 Gold Coast Holiday Park, Team Sonic are in the pool while club dance music plays. "Oh yeah! Australia is free," said Sonic. "When we're done swimming, the girls and I will cook a victory meal," said Amy. "Thanks, Ames." "You're welcome." "All we have left is Antarctica," said Knuckles. "I got a crystal craft wildflowers spoon rest. Do you think Antarctica have souvenirs," said Tikal. "Yes, they do. It will take 9 hours and 39 minutes to get there. We'll leave at 6 am; tomorrow after breakfast," said Tails. "We're going party and sleep early. Let's we won't run into the Deadly Six in Antarctica," said Cream.


	56. CH55: Ant1: Vinson Massif

Chapter 55: Antarctica I

3:39 pm (USA time: 3:39 am) at Antarctica, Team Sonic is flying above the country. "Thank goodness, I'd packed us all jackets for this," said Tikal. "Right. Tell us about Antarctica, Amy," said Sonic. "On the southern-most tip of the planet rests one of the world's most massive and mysterious landmasses - the frozen realm of Antarctica. This icy expanse stretches out to cover more than 14 million square kilometers, making it the fifth largest continent in the world. It is situated almost entirely within the Arctic Circle, which means that temperatures are consistently below zero throughout a majority of the year. Such conditions make life relatively sparse compared to other regions in the world, but the animals that do occupy this frosty landscape are well adapted to handle the incredibly harsh conditions seen regularly by explorers and scientists stationed there. While the landscape may seem somewhat desolate to the untrained observer, it is actually one of the most interesting places on earth." "Where's the battery at," said Cream. "At Vinson Massif," said Tails. Then Amy says, "Mount Vinson is the highest mountain on the continent of Antarctica and the sixth highest of the Seven Summits, the highest mountains on the seven continents. It is an ultra-prominence peak with 16,050 feet (4,892 meters) of prominence (the same as its elevation), making it the eighth most prominent mountain in the world." "And I see the mountain," said Knuckles, takes pictures.

On the top of Vinson Massif is a 4ft battery in a 4ft plug. When Tails steadies the plane above the mountain, then Sonic says, "Knuckles, you'll take care of the battery while Amy, Tikal, Cream and I will hold on to the rope." As Knuckles ties the rope to himself and goes down to get the battery and plug, Sonic, Amy, Cream and Tikal holds on to the rope. When Knuckles finish disabling them, he gets pulled back up into the plane. "I'm guessing the Deadly Six aren't after us anymore," said Cream. "Eggman probably fired them," said Sonic. "What's our next stop," said Knuckles. "Ross Ice Shelf. It will take 1 hour and 44.43 minutes to get there," said Tails. "Hot Cocoa, anyone," said Amy, takes out a try of 6 cups of hot chocolate with marshmallows. "Sure thing, Amy," said Tikal. Team Sonic quickly finished their hot chocolate and flew off.


	57. CH56: Ant2: Ross Ice Shelf

Chapter 56: Antarctica II

5:23 pm (USA time: 5:23 am), our heroes are still flying. "I got an Antarctica Snow Globe Ring. It will be the only souvenir I'll get for this country," said Tikal. "Good thinking," said Knuckles, proud for her. "Ames, can you tell us about Ross Ice Shelf," said Sonic. "The Ross Ice Shelf is the largest body of floating ice in the world. Named for Captain James Clark Ross, who discovered it in 1841, the Ross Ice Shelf is about 800km (500mi) long and all but fills a huge bay of the Antarctic continent. In the shelf's southern reaches, nearest the True South Pole, the ice can be as thick as 750m (2,400ft). It is about half as thick in the north." "It's not good enough to stand on, so we have to stay in the plane," said Tails. When they reached their location, Cream said, "maybe I should get this one." "Ok, but be careful Cream," said Amy. As Cream flies down with Cheese, she finds a 4ft battery in a 4ft plug on the Ross Ice Shelf. As she disables them; carefully, she said to Cheese, "how did Eggman even but them on an ice shelf; even if it's very fragile?"

Back in the plane, Tails said, "guys, I got wonderful news. The ray is on Mount Erebus." "Wow! Only two batteries and a ray in Antarctica" said Sonic. "Why didn't we come here; first," said Amy. "As they say, do the hardest; first. And do the easiest at the end," said Tails. "Tails…they do not say that," said Knuckles, annoyed. "On the bright side, it's only 37.4 minutes away." "We're back. What did we missed," said Cream, comes back into the plane with Cheese and the battery and plug her hands. "The ray is not far. Let's finish this adventure! You know? So, we can all go home," said Tikal. "Let's fly, Tails," said Sonic. "Aye aye, Blue Leader."


	58. CH57: Ant Boss Mt Erebus Metal Sonic

Глава 57: Антарктида: Гора Эребус босс Битва/Эми! (Chapter 57: Antarctica: Mount Erebus Boss Battle/Amy!)

6 pm (USA time: 6 am), Team Sonic are flying. Then Amy says, "Mount Erebus is a stratovolcano which is also the highest and most active volcano of Antarctica. It belongs to the McMurdo Volcanic Group which is located in the Terror Rift, a part of the West Antarctic Rift System. The most recent eruption of Mount Erebus began in 1972 and stopped after 20 years, in 1992. This volcano was discovered in 1841 by polar explorer Sir James Clark Ross. It was erupting at that time. It has a large and stable magma system, and the composition of lava has remained constant for the past 17,000 years." "Volcano?! In Antarctica?! That's completely wrong," said Knuckles. "Thank goodness, it stopped erupting; 27 years ago," said Tikal. Then Tails lands above the base of Erebus, and he says, "let's start climbing."

When Team Sonic reached to the top, they find a big satellite dish with Eggman's symbol on it; surrounded by the magma of Mount Erebus. "So, Eggman decided to be 'smart' by putting the ray in the center of the top of the volcano. But forgot that Tails and Cream are our wings of our team," said Sonic. Tails and Cream were about to fly to the ray until something land in front of Team Sonic. When the snow clears, Team Sonic sees Metal Sonic on standing up. "EEEP! It's Metal Sonic," said Amy, hides behind Sonic in fear. "You again! I thought I took you down years ago at Little Planet," said Sonic, defends Amy. Inside Metal Sonic's eyes, he looks through Sonic and sees Amy. He then notices the black key is around Amy's neck like a necklace. He sees the key as the primary target; then he circles it. Then he creates a heart that surrounds Amy and sees her as his goal target.

But when Knuckles punches Metal Sonic, Metal Sonic prepares to fight back, so he can kidnap Amy and takes the black key. "Ok. Tails and Cream, take care of the ray. Knuckles, Tikal, Amy and I will deal with Metal," said Sonic. As Tails, Cream and Cheese fly to the ray, the battle against Metal Sonic; commences. Metal Sonic tries to grab Amy, but Sonic defends her by kicking him in the face. Then Knuckles punches Metal, but he grabs Knux by the hair and throws him into the snow. But then Tikal controls the snow by making it creating a giant hand. The hand then grabs Metal and throws him into the magma. "Are you okay, Knux," said Tikal, goes to Knuckles' aid. "I'm fine. And thanks for taking care of Metal," said Knuckles.

When Tails, Cream, and Cheese comes back, Cream said, "the ray has been shut down." "We did it! The world is saved," said Amy, with joy. "Once again, Eggman. You lost again," said Sonic, putting his arm on Amy's shoulder. "We even beat the best bounty hunters in the world," said Knuckles, cracks his fists. "Never underestimate Sonic Team… that's our motto," said Tikal, with pride. "I don't know, guys. This seems too easy. Travel the entire world just to shut down rays and remove batteries? Something is missing to our puzzle," said Tails.

Then Metal Sonic comes out of magma; unharmed. Then he rams into Team Sonic. When the snow clears, Metal Sonic has Amy in his arms. "AAAH! Sonic! Guys! Help! Let me go, you hunk of junk," said Amy, tries to break free from Metal Sonic's grasp with her hammer. When Metal Sonic takes her hammer, Sonic says with anger, "let her go!" But then Metal throws Amy's hammer at Sonic; causes him to fall in the snow. "NO! Sonic," said Amy, in fear as Metal flies away with her. "Sonic! Metal took Amy; which means he has the key as well," said Tails, helping Sonic up. "I don't get it. We won. Why did Metal take the key along with Amy," said Knuckles, confused. "Come, Team. We must follow Metal to save Amy," said Sonic, gets in the plane. When Tails activates the plane, Sonic, Tails, Cream, Knuckles, and Tikal follows Metal and Amy. Sonic then activates a microphone on the plane and says into it, "attention, allies of Team Sonic! Attention, all allies! We have a code pink situation! Repeat, we have a code pink! Meet at the outside of Eggman's base!" "Ok, Sonic. I'm sending the message to Team Chaotix, Team Dark, Blaze & Silver, Mighty, Ray, and Big," said Tails. "Hold on, Amy! We'll save you."


	59. CH58: Eggman's Real Plan

Chapter 58: Eggman's Real Plan

9 am at Eggman's base, Eggman is typing on a computer in his main office. Then Deadly Six comes into his office without their injury. "Sir, this energy you gave us; it's wonderful. We feel so powerful," said Zavok. "Excellent. And soon the world and revenge will be ours," said Eggman. Then Eggman and the Deadly Six notice Metal Sonic coming in the office with Amy in his arms. "The pink brat?! You could have kidnap Sonic. But at least I can hurt her," said Zeena. "Where am I? Let me go," said Amy, tries to break free. Zeena was about to punch Amy in the face; Metal Sonic holds her fist back to prevent harm on Amy. "Hey, what gives?! Something wrong with your robot," said Zeena. "He's like Sonic. He loves Amy ever since he first saw her," said Eggman. "Well, that doesn't explain why he brought her to you," said Zomom. "Because she has the key around her neck, idiot." When Eggman takes the key from Amy, Amy says, "hey, give that back, Baldy McNosehair!" "Thank you for bringing my key back, Ms. Rose. Now, to the MAIN SIGNAL," said Eggman, shows a keyhole at his desk. When he places the key into its hole and turns it, a female auto voice says, "ready to launch in 5 hours." "What?! The key to activate a rocket," said Amy, confused. "My base is actually a rocket, and within 5 hours, it will blast off to Main Base of the Main Signal. The key is also to activate the Signal," said Eggman, shows Amy a picture of the Death Egg. "The… Death Egg?! I thought it was destroyed years ago?" "Not until today… Hohohoho!" Then Amy silently turns on her phone and calls Sonic; with no one noticing while making a worried look on her face.

10 am…Outside of Eggman's base: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Cream, Tikal and Cheese arrived in the plane. "Where are they?! Didn't I told those people we have a code pink," said Sonic, comes out of the plane and become impatient. "Sonic, calm down. I'm sure Amy is fine," said Knuckles. "Hello? I'm holding her hammer… she's not ok without it." "First, we need to think before the others get here," said Tails. "Hey, Sonic! We got your call," said Silver, comes floating done while holding Blaze's hand. "Blaze and Silver! So good to see you," said Cream, hugs them. "Good to see you too, Cream and Cheese," said Blaze, puts her hand on Cream's head. Then Mighty and Ray lands on Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles and hugs them. "Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles! So happy to see you again," said Ray. "We're glad to see you too," said Knuckles. "The original Team Sonic is back together! Sonic, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Ray and I- wait. Where's Amy," said Mighty, wondering where Amy is. "That's what code pink means," said Knuckles. "I thought it meant Eggman kidnapped one of our allies," said Big, comes by with Froggy. "Big! Good to see you. How are you doing, Froggy," said Tikal, greets them. "Mighty," said Vector, as he walks to them with Espio and Charmy. "Vector! Espio! Charmy! The old Team Chaotix is back, baby," said Mighty, fist-pumps them. "This better be important, Sonic…. My and I were busy with our jobs at G.U.N.," said Shadow, walks to everyone with Rouge and E-123 Omega. "Faker… did you even realized that Amy is missing and code pink," said Sonic, annoyed. "You know those do explain why I couldn't sense her happiness and cheerfulness." "Why did Eggman even kidnapped her; anyway," said Rouge. "Because she has the key," said Cream. "You mean the key around her neck? Did it belong to Eggman?" "Yes and if Eggman gets that key, he will finally be able to take over the world," said Tikal. "What do we do," said Charmy. "We've had to invade his base to rescue Amy and take back the key," said Sonic. "Do you have a plan to save her," said E-123 Omega, confused.

Sonic was about to answer until his phone begins to ring. When he takes it out, he said, "guys! It's Amy!" "You better put it on speaker," said Ray. When Sonic puts it on speaker, everyone then hears Amy saying, "Eggman, what exactly are you planning?" "She must have hers on speaker too. We better be quiet to listen," said Silver, whispers. Then Eggman says in Sonic's phone, "I'm glad you ask… The minor and major batteries were actually collecting energy from the locations they were. Those locations had a lot of energy than any source." "What about the rays," said Amy, in Sonic's phone. "The rays…. Ha! They were gathering the energy from the batteries with airwaves. And sending the energy to my Death Egg." Everyone gasps in shock; quietly and then Eggman continues, "within my Death Egg is huge Main Signal that will send hypno-waves all over the world. And everyone will be in my control! Hohohoho!" "You're not going to get away with this…. You just wait until my friends get here," said Amy, in Sonic's phone. "Please… Now that I have my key back, my base will be launched into space in 4 hours, and soon the world will be mine… Hey? What's that in your hand?" "Uh…nothing!" Amy immediately hangs up.

When Sonic puts his phone away, Tails said, "now, it all makes sense of what Eggman's plan is. Good thing, Amy gave us facts." "So, Eggman's base is actually a rocket," said Ray. "That will fly into to the Death Egg so that Eggman could activate his Main Signal," said Blaze. "We only got until 2 pm when the base launches to the Death Egg," said Espio. "We still need a plan to get in," said Shadow. "Don't worry. I got this covered," said Knuckles, puts his back on the ground and takes out five remote controls. "What you do get, Knux," said Mighty, as Knuckles gives the controls to Tails. Then Knuckles pulls out five military tanks and everyone is surprised that E-123 Omega said, "how do you fit them in your backpack? And how can you carry them?" "I get it. We distract the Eggman Army with five remote control tanks so that we can sneak in the base," said Charmy. "Brilliant. Let's continue planning," said Tails.

11 am…. 5 tanks are in front of Eggman's base and begins to fire. Then Badnicks comes out of the entrance as Eggman said, "stop, those tanks! Get rid of them!" As they and the cameras concentrate on the tanks: Team Dark, Team Chaotix, Big, Mighty, Ray, Blaze, Silver, Tikal, Cream, Cheese, Knuckles, and Tails comes out of hiding from the trees. Then Sonic gets on the wall of the base and says, "let's go, everyone. Follow my lead." As everyone leans on the wall like Sonic, they move carefully and quietly to the main entrance as Sonic leads them in. When they entered the base, Sonic says, "let's move!"


	60. CH59: Blast Off Intruders

Chapter 59: Blast Off?!/Intruders

In the army field of the base at 12 pm, Team Dark, Team Chaotix, Big, Mighty, Ray, Blaze, Silver, Tikal, Cream, Cheese, Knuckles, and Tails were watching the Badniks who are marching in groups of their types. "How many places did you and your group went to," said Vector. "51, but I only got 49 souvenirs," said Tikal. "How many batteries," said Blaze. "I don't know; 60 to 80," said Knuckles. Then everyone and the Badniks see Eggman comes up on a big screen while in his office and he says, "attention, my army. This will be a glorious day for the Eggman Empire. Soon the entire world will be ours to control." As the Badniks cheer, the screen zooms out to show Amy in a container while screaming in anger. "Amy," said Sonic, in worry. "At least, she's ok," said Mighty. "Man, she is scary when she's angry," said Silver. "I know, right? That's why I don't mess with her," said Shadow. "I swear if you don't let me out of here…," said Amy, bangs on the glass. "Silent! You're my prisoner, so you must be quiet," said Eggman, not realizing that the camera is still on. "You call yourself a dictator?! You don't even look like one. You're like a mad scientist that has problems with animals." "Hey! You can't sass me like that, sister!" "Don't talk to me with that tone! And I know that mustache is actually nose hairs coming out of your nose." "What the-?! How did you-?! Who raised to talk like nag?!" "I don't nag! At least, I don't build robots to do my work and lazy around all day while gaining weight!" Team Chaotix, Team Dark, Blaze and Silver said, "ooooooooh." "Burn," said Mighty, as Ray giggles. "Ha! That's my Rose," said Sonic, being proud of Amy. "Where's the mute for your cage," said Eggman, press a button on his desk. "Ready to launch in 10… 9… 8…," said a female computer voice. "Ooooh! Now, look what you made me do, you pink little- Wait! Is the camera still on? Turn it off," said Eggman. When the screen turns off, the base begins to shake, and computer voice says, "3… 2… 1… 0… Blast off…"

Then the base takes off into outer space while Team Sonic(excluding Amy), Team Dark, Team Chaotix, Big, Ray, Mighty, Blaze, and Silver holds onto to the floor and scream in the result to getting blast off. When the base made it out the Earth's orbit, everything and everyone begins to float. "Weeee! Zero gravity is fun," said Cream, having fun. "Activate gravity mode," said computer voice. Then everyone and everything stops floating, and Cream says, "aw! No fair! We're just having fun. "Come, everyone. We still need to find Amy and defeat Eggman," said Sonic, walks head as everyone follows him.

Back at Eggman's office, the Deadly Six and Metal Sonic were watching the imprisoned Amy and Eggman; argue. "Do you think they argue this much," said Zazz, asking Zor. "I guess. She must have been kidnapped a lot," said Zor. "This is actually fun to watch," said Zomom, while eating popcorn. "Better than any tv show I watched," said Master Zik. "We all enjoy people suffering," said Zavok. "I want to make Amy suffer to death so that I can have Sonic for myself," said Zeena, brushing her hair. Then Metal Sonic and the rest of the Deadly Six facepalms in annoyance in results of what Zeena said. "Thanks a lot, Rosy. You just embarrassed me; in front of my army," said Eggman. "At least that what you get for coming up stupid plans; Doctor McFattson," said Amy. "Oooooh," said the Deadly Six, as a result of Amy roasting Eggman. "How dare you! At least I don't have four people fighting over-," said Eggman, until Orbot comes in with a tablet saying, "sir! We have intruders in the premises." "What?! Show me!" Orbot then shows Eggman, the Deadly Six, Metal Sonic and Amy security footage on a big tv screen. When it shows Sonic running while leading his team, Team Dark, Team Chaotix, Big, Blaze, Silver, Mighty, and Ray throw the rocket base. "What?! How did they get here," said Eggman, in anger. "Sonic! My friends are here to save me," said Amy, with joy. "1 mile away from the Death Egg," said a computer voice. "We're almost to the Death Egg. Deadly Six and Metal Sonic, follow me," said Eggman, exits his office as Amy's prison starts floating. Then Metal Sonic pushes her prison to follow Eggman with the Deadly Six. Then a computer voice says, "intruder alert! Intruder alert!"

Back with Sonic, his team and his allies; they suddenly heard the alarm. "Great, we're caught. Now, what," said Shadow, sarcastically. "Wait! Look on the screen," said Tails, made everyone stop and made them look on a screen: that shows Eggman walking while being followed by Amy's floating container prison while being by Metal Sonic and the Deadly Six. "Amy! Where are they taking her," said Sonic. "Looks like they're heading for the Death Egg," said Silver, seeing the Death Egg getting closer from a window in the screen. "Let's move out!" As everyone runs to catch up to Eggman, Silver noticed Badniks ahead and says, "uh… Guys! We have company." "You know what to do," said Knuckles. "We have to fight them off to catch up to the enemy," said Tikal. "It's fighting time," said Mighty.


	61. CH60: The Death EggDeadly Six Bosses

Chapter 60: The Death Egg/Deadly Six Bosses

Back with the imprisoned Amy, Eggman, Metal Sonic and the Deadly Six walked up to the tall metal door as the rocket base enters the Death Egg. When the door opened, Eggman said with an evil grin, "heh heh. We're here at the Death Egg." Then they continue walking as Eggman says, "Deadly Six…There's something I need you to do…" As Eggman continues talking, Amy calls Sonic and puts on speaker." Back with Sonic, his team, and his allies, they finish fighting through the Badniks. "That gave us enough energy to take Eggman and the Deadly Six down," said Mighty. When Sonic's phone rings, he said as he takes it out and puts it on speaker, "it's Amy. She probably has something to help us to defeat them." Then Eggman in Sonic's phone says, "There are seven giant containers with the energy to for my plan. I want you to guard each one." Then Zavok says in the phone, "there's only six of us, Eggman." "I know. I'm letting Metal Sonic guard the last one. Make sure Sonic or his friends don't do anything to them. The last container is where the Main Signal, Amy and I will be: the center of the Death Egg." "Yes, sir." When Amy ends the call, Cream said, "I'm glad Amy is smart. What's the plan?" "We need to reverse the Main Signal from sending hypnotic waves to send back the stolen energy," said Tails. "Well, we're in luck. I manage to use Omega to hack into the system of the Death Egg," said Rouge. Then E-123 Omega made a monitor and keyboard appeared on his chest. As Tails types on the keyboard, he pulls up a map of the Death Egg. "According to Eggman, the Deadly Six and Metal Sonic will guard the containers," said Knuckles. "There must be something we can do about them," said Tikal. "I'm sending the coordinates of the containers to everyone's phones. Everyone must go to a container. Each container has a keyboards and monitors on it. To reverse it, type in Eggman#1 for the password to enter. That way I can do the rest to thwart Eggman's plan," said Tails. "Ok. Mighty and Ray, take the 1st container. Big, you go for the 2nd. Espio and Omega, go for the 3rd. Blaze and Rouge, handle the 4th. Vector and Charmy, taken the 4th. Silver and Shadow, go to the 6th. My team and I will head to 7th," said Sonic. When the door opened to the Death Egg, Sonic said, "Time to party! Good luck, everyone!" Then everyone went separately to get to their container.

With Mighty and Ray, they are running through a hallway. "This is Mighty and Ray calling Tails. Are we getting close to our container," said Mighty. "It's just up ahead. But be on the look-out for any of the members of the Deadly Six," said Tails, from a walkie talkie in Mighty's pocket. "Don't worry. We're not scared of them," said Ray. Then Mighty and Ray find a 36 ft tall & wide container filled with neon pink liquid. "Woah! That's big," said Ray, impressed by the size. "Ok, Tails. We found the container," said Mighty. "Good. The monitor and keyboard should be in front of you. What color is the energy," said Tails, in the walkie talkie. "Neon pink, why?" "The energy must be from North America, and that means you and Ray are going to battle…," said Sonic, until Mighty and Ray hears a 'thud' something hits the floor"Me! It's time for revenge! Hey, wait! You're not Sonic nor his team. Who are you," said Zazz, jumps in front of Mighty and Ray. "I'm Mighty, and he's Ray. We're allies of Team Sonic. You made this battle personal when you'd taken Amy," said Mighty, preparing his fists. "You're still into her? Well, you have to compete Sonic and Shadow," said Ray. "Not now, Ray, Let's beat this guy for Amy." "Yep, still crushing on her." "Very well, then," said Zazz, fires pink energy orbs at them. But Mighty and Ray dodge them. "Ok. How about this," said Zazz, fires pink energy tacks. But then Mighty shield himself and Ray with his shell. "Is that all you got?! Sonic is right. You are crazy weak," said Mighty, fires the tacks back at Zazz. Zazz dodges them and grabs Ray's tail. But then Ray gets angry and flips Zazz. "No one touches the tail," said Ray, gives Zazz an Elbow Drop.

With Big and Froggy, they are walking through a hallway. "This is Big the Cat. Froggy and I are almost there at the container," said Big. "This is Ray. Mighty and I beat the pink zeti, and the container is yours, Tails," said Ray, in a walkie talkie in Big's pocket. "Excellent. I'll begin the hacking. And Big, good work. Keep going," said Tails, in the walkie talkie. "So, Tails. What do we do with the pink zeti? We have him tied up," said Mighty, in the talkie. "I called GUN's space force. So, put him in a pod and send him to their starship," said Rouge, in the talkie. "Ok." Then Big finds the container filled with yellow liquid. "I found it, and it's yellow," said Big. "Be careful, Big. You're going to fight the brawn of the Deadly Six, and that energy is from South Africa," said Tikal, in the talkie. Then Zomom appeared in front of Big and said, "I knew you weren't Team Sonic. I can recognize their smell. Nice frog, go enough to make frog legs." "Froggy is not for eating! You will get a time out for kidnapping my friend; Amy," said Big, puts Froggy in his pocket. "Make me." When Zomom fires yellow energy blasts at Big, they didn't seem to harm him. "Huh? Hey! What gives?! Let's try a body slam," said Zomom, prepare to ram Big. But Zomom gets pushed back into the wall when he collided Big; Big unharmed by his blow.

With Espio and E-123 Omega, they are walking through the hall as Tails said from a walkie talkie in Espio's pocket, "great job, Big. Send Zomom in a pod to GUN starship. Espio and Omega, give me the scoop." "We have reached our destination," said Omega, when he and Espio sees a container filled with sky blue liquid. "The energy is sky blue. What does that mean," said Espio. "It's from Africa, and you're about to fight the brain of the Deadly Six," said Tails, in the talkie. When Master Zik appeared, he said to Espio and Omega, "I was aiming for the two-tailed fox, but you two will have to do." "We ain't scared of an old man like you," said Espio. "analyzing enemy. The enemy filled with strong energy. Species: Zeti. Age: 1036. Id: Master Zik. Afflictions: The Deadly Six." "Well, you're older than we thought." When Master Zik fires blue energy balls at them, Espio dodges them as Omega destroys them. "You have no idea who you're messing with. I'm old minds always outwits the young," said Master Zik. "Yeah. But the youth have stronger thoughts and strength. They made more discovers than the minds in the past," said Espio, jumps from wall to wall. Then he punches Master Zik and takes his cane. Master Zik then falls to the ground and gets grabbed by Omega.

With Blaze and Rouge, Blaze's walkie talkie begins to make noises and Espio from it says, "Master Zik's finished, and the container is yours; Tails. We're sending him to GUN starship." "Great work. Blaze and Rouge, how are you?" "We've reached our container, and the energy within it is green," said Blaze, when she and Rouge found a container filled with green liquid. "Oh no! But I'm glad you found it. It's from Europe. And you two are going to fight a nightmare," said Sonic, in the talkie. "Hey, Sonic. Can I have my talkie back," said Tails, in it. "Oh! Sorry." Then Zeena appeared to Blaze and Rouge and said, "you're not Sonic. Once I defeat him, he will be mine forever. But he made a mistake to choose the pinkie over me." "There's no way Sonic will ever choose you. Because his heart belongs to Amy," said Rouge. "I thought you were crushing on him," said Blaze, confused. "I only flirt with him to get Amy to confess her feelings." "Enough! I'm going to have a purple fur coat and white fur hat once I'm done with you," said Zeena, fires green energy cords at them. But Blaze destroys them with her fireballs. "No fair! You can fire?! At least I don't have horrible fashion taste," said Zeena, leaps while firing the cords. But then Rouge rams her to the ground. And as Zeena and Rouge grab each other's hands, Rouge says, "nobody tells my allies that their fashion is terrible. To be clear, my partner is a princess. Green is so overrated." "You're going to pay for that!" Then Blaze throws fireballs at Zeena and pulls on her hair. And then Rouge kicks Zeena to the ground and holds her down with her foot. Then Blaze and Rouge high-fives in their victory.

With Vector and Charmy, they reached to a container filled with purple liquid. "Great job, girls. There're only three containers to go. Ahem! Vector and Charmy, did you find yours ok," said Tails, in the walkie talkie within Charmy's pocket. "We found it, and it's purple," said Charmy. "Which means it from Asia, and you're going to fight the opposite of me; who's a spy," said Cream, in the talkie. "Opposite of you? What does that mean," said Vector, confused. When Zor appears, he said, "sigh. I knew I wouldn't face the bunny. But you two will do. Seeing the pain of others is what I enjoy." "Cream is right. You are the opposite of her," said Charmy. "Let me help you die." Then Zor fires purple energy blasts at Vector and Charmy. But Vector and Charmy dodge them. When Zor to fly, Charmy rams into him and pokes him with his stinger. "A smile can conquer you," said Charmy, smiles when he stops stinging. Charmy's teeth were so shiny that light reflects from them and went onto Zor's eye. "AH! Happiness! It burns," said Zor, in pain while covering his eye. Then Vector punches him down to the floor and says, "happiness always saves the day."

With Silver and Shadow, they are standing in front of a container filled with red liquid. "This must be from Australia because of its red. Tails, what's the scoop," said Silver, to a walkie talkie. "Vector and Charmy have taken down the fifth member of the Deadly Six, and they're sending him to the GUN starship," said Tails, in the talkie. "It means you're about to fight the leader of the Deadly Six," said Knuckles in the walkie talkie. Then Zavok appeared in front of Silver and Shadow and said, "I want a rematch on Knuckles, but you'll do." "You made this battle personal when you've taken Amy," said Shadow. "Let's put an end to this!" Then Zavok fires red fire energy balls at them, but Silver levitates up with Shadow. When he lets Shadow, Shadow plows Zavok to the floor. "You call yourself the strongest," said Shadow, sarcastically. "Aruggh! This is my full strength," said Zavok, getting bigger. "Of course." Then Shadow gets levitates by Silver, and they fly to the top of Zavok's head. Then Silver summons a portal, and then giant boulders come out and fall on Zavok. Then Zavok changes back to his normal size and Shadow say, "the leader is down." "Good job," said Tikal, in the talkie. "All we need to do is get the last container of energy from Antarctica, beat Metal Sonic, take Eggman down and save Amy," said Sonic, in the talkie. "I made some analyzing, everyone. The Main Signal's connected to the core of the Death Egg. Once Eggman activates the Main Signal and sends the energy back to Earth, it will cause a negative effect on the core; thus disabling it and will cripple the Death Egg. It means it will blow up. Leave my team and me behind. And escape this place," said Tails, in the talkie. "Then how are we going to escape, Tails," said Knuckles, in the talkie. "We got the Chaos Emeralds. Sonic will help us escape," said Cream, in the talkie. "We'll stand by in the GUN Star Ship. Let's move out," said Shadow, as Silver finishes typing on the keyboard.


	62. Ch61: Metal Sonic and the Last Container

Chapter 61: Metal Sonic and the Last Container/Mission Failure?!

Sonic is running through a hall while leading Tails, Knuckles, Cream, Cheese and Tikal. "This is Silver. We got all of the Deadly Six locked up, and we're all in the GUN starship. What's the status," said Silver, in the walkie talkie in Tails' pocket. "We're almost to the last container," said Tails. "Soon Eggman's plan will be foiled, Metal Sonic will meet the scrapheap, Eggman will be crack in defeat and Amy will be safe," said Sonic. "Safe where? In your arms? Ha! Good one me," said Knuckling, teasing and laughing. "Oh, shut up; Knucklehead." "Concentrate, boys. Amy and the world still need to be saved," said Tikal. Then Team Sonic(excluding Amy) finds a container that's filled with white liquid, underneath it is a ball of electricity and on top of it is a huge satellite dish. "The Main Signal," said Tails, pointing to the satellite dish. "The Last Container," said Cream, pointing to the container. Then Sonic sees the controls near the dish and sees Amy still trapped in a container next to the Last Container. "Sonic! Guys! Over here," said Amy, with joy. "Amy! We're here," said Sonic, walks to her. "No! Wait, don't get close!" Then Metal Sonic appeared and kept Amy away from Sonic. "You again! I'll send you to the scrapyard for this! And give her back to us," said Sonic, with anger. Then Metal Sonic flies toward Sonic and Sonic strikes him down with his Homing Attack. "Tails! Get to that container! Cream and Tikal, protect him. Knuckles, help me out with this sad excuse of me," said Sonic, while holds Metal Sonic Down by holding his hands. As Tails types on the keyboard of the last container, Badniks appeared to prevent Tails from hacking. Cream and Tikal fights them off as Tails continues hacking. Cream and Cheese tries to free Amy, but they get electrocuted by her prison. "Really, Eggman," said Knuckles, as punches Metal Sonic. "It was Metal's idea to electro-proof my cell," said Amy. "OK, I finished the last container. I'll get you free, Amy," said Tails, goes to work on setting Amy free.

Then Metal Sonic notices Tails is trying to set Amy free that he clawed Sonic and Knuckles out of his way. Then he grabs Cream on the neck and Tails says, "hey, let go of her!" Then Metal Sonic says, "stop messing with the crate, and I'll let her go." When Tails backs way from Amy's prison, Amy said, "guys, no! He's tricking you!" Then Knuckles pounce Metal Sonic as Cream gets free. Metal Sonic accidentally makes Tikal fall off the ramp and made holds onto the edge. "Aaah! Help," said Tikal, screaming fear. "I'm coming," said Knuckles, gets off of Metal Sonic to save Tikal. As Knuckles helps her back up, Metal Sonic goes to Amy to prevent her friends to free her. As Tikal thanks Knuckles with a hug, Sonic kicks Metal off the ramp while holding Metal's rocket. "Doesn't that belong to Metal," said Tails, notice the rocket in Sonic's hand. "Yep. We won't see that hunk of junk again when he hits the scrapheap," said Sonic. "Hold on, Amy. We'll have you free in sec." When Tails finish the working on, Amy is free until Eggman says, "not so fast!" Team Sonic sees Eggman at the controls of the Main Signal. He then takes out a laser gun and blasts it at Amy. Then Amy gets trapped in a huge pink bubble, and her bubble floats to Eggman. "Sonic! Help me," said Amy, worries as she bangs on her bubble. "Let her go, Eggman," said Sonic, demanding Eggman set Amy free. "You're too late, Sonic. It's time to activate my plan," said Eggman, takes out the black key. "Go on," said Sonic, with a sarcastic smile. "What," said Amy, in shock. "Mwahaha! Nice try! Your words will never- what? What did you say," said Eggman, confused. "He's right. We're letting get away with it," said Tails, being sly. "Really. So, you can send the waves that-," said Cream, until Knuckles and Tikal cover her mouth with her hands so that she won't give away her team's plan.

Eggman and Amy looked at each other; very confused about Amy's team allowing him to win. "Are you sure," said Eggman. "Absolutely," said Knuckles. "You deserve a break from losing," said Tikal. "Hmm? Interesting. But, meh… who cares. Victory is mine," said Eggman, puts the key into its hole on the controls. When he turns it, the monitor on the controls shows the world and Eggman types on the keyboard while saying, "time to send coordinates to make everyone to think I'm their ruler of the world." Then the Mail Signal begins to glow, sends energy waves down to the Earth, and an alarm begins to go off. "What's happening?! The energy is draining! It's backfiring! Impossible," said Eggman in anger and shock, when he looks at the monitor and sees all seven energy containers in the Death Egg. The seven containers' energy gets drained out until it reaches zero. "In your face, Eggman," said Tails. "What did you do," said Eggman. "I reversed your signal from sending hypno-waves to Earth to returning the energy you stole in airwaves."

"You may think you won, but I will destroy you, Sonic! Time to bring out the big guns," said Eggman, as he slams on a red button. Then the Death Egg begins to shake, and Cream said, "the Death Egg is about to be destroyed!" "What we do now," said Tikal, worries. "You guys escape! I'll save Amy," said Sonic. "Ok! Good luck, Sonic," said Knuckles, as he and Tails give Sonic the 7 Chaos Emeralds. "See you at the GUN Starship," said Tails, runs off while holding Cream's hand as she holds Cheese in her arms. And Knuckles follows them as he holds Tikal's hand. "Sonic! Save me! Help," said Amy, as a light shining down on her and Eggman, and the light lifts them upwards. "Let's go! Super Sonic form," said Sonic, as the Chaos Emeralds turn him into Super Sonic and they disappeared. Then Super Sonic flies up into the light to follow Eggman and rescue Amy.


	63. CH62: The Final Showdown

Chapter 62: The Final Showdown

When Sonic in his super form flies upwards, he sees Eggman in a giant mech that looks like the Eggrobro from Sonic Lost World except the cape is pink, yellow, sky blue, green, purple, red and white; stripe vertically. Eggman pilots the mech backward as Amy is in her pink bubble prison and it floats on top of the mech. While behind Sonic are flames from the Death Egg getting destroyed from the unstable core. "Sonic! Be careful," said Amy, worries. "You will finally meet your doom, Sonic! Soon the world will be mine. And everyone and everything you love will be gone; forever," said Eggman, as the hands of the mech shoot out a string of colorful energy bullets. But when they hit Sonic, they didn't harm him. "Go, Sonic! Go," said Amy, cheering him on. "This will taste spicier than chilidog," said Eggman, blasts laser beams at Sonic, but Sonic is impervious to them. "Is that all you got, Egghead," said Sonic. Eggman was about to grab him, but Sonic dodges them. He then hits the mech on the right leg. Then Sonic climbs by using Homing Attack on the right arm. And he hits Eggman and hits the mech on the chest. Then Amy gets free from her bubble by the hit, falls towards Sonic, and he happily flies to Amy to catch her. But then Eggman grabs her with the right hand of the mech and Amy says, "really? Have you had enough?!" "Nope. That was just practice. This time is the real deal, Hedgehog," said Eggman. "We'll see about that once I beat and Amy and I will escape," said Sonic, cracks his fists.

Then Eggman fires bullets as Sonic says, "you can't hit me, Baldy McNose Hair!" When Eggman fires lasers from the left hand, Sonic then hits it with his Homing Attack. Then he Homing Attack climbs on the left arm, hits Eggman and the chest of the mech. "Sonic! Catch me," said Amy, reaching for Sonic's hand as she falls to him. When Sonic and Amy's hands were about to touch, Amy gets pulled back to Eggman when he fires the same laser gun that he uses to trap Amy in a bubble. "Your girlfriend's tears of sorrow when she sees you dead will be my victory toast," said Eggman. "That's just plain gross. And I'm not his girlfriend," said Amy, as she was annoyed and trapped in her pink bubble prison. "Quiet! This time I won't go so easy on you, Sonic." "I was playing around. Now, it's time to get serious," said Sonic, straightens his gloves.

When Eggman fires the bullets, he moves them as Amy says with worry, "Sonic! The flames behind you! They're getting closer!" "Woah! I better hurry," said Sonic, as Eggman fires the lasers at Sonic. As Eggman tries to grab Sonic with the mech's hands, Sonic says as avoids them, "one more hit and you done for good, Eggman." Then Sonic Homing Attacked the giant mech on the right leg as Amy says, "you got this, Sonic." As Sonic climbs up to the right arm with Homing Attack, Eggman says, "NO! It can't be! I can't lose this time!" "The good guy always wins," said Sonic, after hits Eggman. When Sonic hits the chest of the mech, Amy's bubble pop, Eggman gets shoot out of the Death Egg, and the mech falls into the flames; behind Sonic.

Then Amy screams in fear as she falls. But then she stops when Sonic catches her, and he said, "don't worry, Ames. I got you." Then Sonic and Amy sees the exit up ahead and is slowly closing. "The exit is just up ahead," said Amy. "But the flames are closing in. I don't think we could make it," said Sonic, sees the flames are almost close to him and Amy. Then Amy kisses Sonic on the lips, and it made both of them blush. "We are going to make it because you're the fastest thing alive," said Amy, gives Sonic hope. Then Sonic smiles and offers his super form all he's got to escape the Death Egg.


	64. CH63: World Celebration

Chapter 63: World Celebration

With Team Dark, Team Chaotix, Big, Silver, Blaze, Ray, and Mighty; they are in the GUN Starship while looking out a window that shows the Death Egg. Everyone is worried about Team Sonic. "I sure hope they're ok," said Silver, as Blaze hugs in worried. "What if they didn't make it out," said Blaze. When Tails, Cream, Knuckles, Tikal and Cheese finds them, Ray turns around with Team Sonic's allies and says, "there you are! Thank goodness you're ok." "Wait! Where's Amy? And Sonic," said Mighty, asking. "Eggman is still heading Amy; captive," said Cream. "And Sonic is still in there to save her," said Tails. "We're lucky that we gave him the 7 Chaos Emeralds," said Knuckles. "I'm sure they be fine," said Tikal. "I scanned the Death Egg. It's about to blow in 15 secs," said Omega, as he and everyone else looks out the window to see the Death Egg. "I hope Sonic doesn't make it," said Shadow. "If he doesn't, that means Amy is gone too," said Rouge, correcting him, Then Shadow realizes, and he says in worry, "I hope he's alive so that she will be alive." "All we have to do is hope that they are," said Big.

Then much to everyone's shock, the Death Egg explodes. "I think you spoke too soon, Big," said Vector. "No… no, it can't be," said Espio, in shock. "Are they…? They didn't…No," said Charmy, in horror. Then Cream and Tikal cry of thinking that Sonic and Amy are dead. Tails comfort Cream and Knuckles comforts Knuckles. "I didn't even get chance to tell Amy; my feeling," said Mighty, hugs Ray for comfort as tears fall on his cheeks. As everyone is sad for the loss of their leaders, Sonic and Amy come into their room and Sonic transform back to his old self. "Hey, are you guys alright," said Amy, confused. "Oh! I can't still hear Amy's beautiful voice," said Mighty. "Me too. She will always be my rose," said Shadow. "Oh! I…well…," said Amy, in shock. "Wait, what? Sonic! Amy! You're alive," said Cream, turns around with everyone to sees the two. Then Tails, Cream, Knuckles, and Tikal hugs them as Tails said, "you're alive! You made it! We thought we lost you." "Don't you ever worry us like that again. But we're so happy to see you," said Knuckles.

"So, how much did you hear," said Mighty, blushes as Shadow scratches his head. "We got to the part when you and Shadow were talking about Amy. By the way, guess who's my new girlfriend," said Sonic, holds Amy's hand. Then Cream, Tikal, Rouge, and Blaze screams with joy as Mighty and Shadow faints in disbelief. "Finally! We thought you would never get together," said Tikal. "Wait… Rouge? Why are you happy," said Sonic, confused. "I just flirt with you get Amy to confess her feelings," said Rouge. "Really? You're lucky I'm in a good mood," said Amy, annoyed. "You know, I wonder what happened to Eggman," said Vector. Then Eggman flies to the window and gets suck on it. Then everyone turns around, sees him, and Charmy says, "oh, there he is." Then Metal Sonic flies to the window and gets stuck on it with Eggman. "At least we know that Metal is still here," said Espio. "We saved the world and beaten Eggman again," said Silver. As Omega and Ray help Shadow and Mighty up, Big said, "now, what do we do?" "It's time to party," said Sonic, glee.

A few minutes later, Team Sonic and their allies are at the beach; partying. As Omega plays music, everyone else dances. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles are sitting together as they watch everyone party. "I'm glad you finally Amy; your feelings," said Knuckles. "I sure hope Shadow and Mighty took her kind rejection well," said Tails. "I don't think they did," said Sonic, sees Shadow and Mighty laying on the sand in disappointment. "Speaking of feelings, guess who told Cream," said Tails, blushing. "Yes! I'm proud of you, Tails. But you and Cream are too young to date," said Knuckles. "I know. And I'm glad you have a new girlfriend too." "Haha! Tikal liked you back. I'm proud of you, Knux," said Sonic, fists pumps with them. Then water balloons hit them and realized that Amy, Cream, and Tikal threw them. "Come on, Sonikku! Water fight: boys vs. girls," said Amy, as Cream and Tikal giggles. "Ha! You're on, Rosy," said Sonic, takes out a water gun. When Tails and Knuckles take out water guns, Team Sonic's allies join the water fight. And they all live happily ever after(except Eggman, Metal Sonic and the Deadly Six; who are currently locked up; tight in GUN's Prison Island). THE END


End file.
